ENTREVISTANDO AL CORAZÓN
by castlebeckett12th
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen, historia AU, creada de mi imaginación en la que podemos encontrar a Katherine Beckett descubriendo a su mayor misterio, el amor, aquello que parecía ser una simple palabra hasta que alguien llegó para darle sentido y transformarla en pasión, deseo, necesidad en definitiva, AMOR
1. PRÓLOGO

COMO OS PROMETÍ AQUÍ ESTÁ MI NUEVO FIC, PINTA BASTANTE BIEN A ESPERA DE VUESTRO APROBADO, POR ELLO DEJEN VUESTRA OPINIÓN ACEPTO CONSEJOS Y CRÍTICAS, GRACIAS!

PRÓLOGO

El Sol salía y con ello el verano pasaba, se cambiaban los bañadores por caros trajes y los yates por limusinas, bueno eso si vives en Fifth Avenue y te llamas Richard Castle, el príncipe de Manhattan, pero eso no suele ser normal, lo habitual es vivir en un pequeño loft de Brooklyn junto a tu hermana y tu padre, el cual lleva sin escribir desde hace más de lo que puedo recordar, hecho por el que discutes continuamente lo que te hace refugiarte en casa de tu tía, la mejor policía de toda la ciudad, pues eso, lo habitual es llamarte Marcus Beckett.

CONTINUARÁ SI ASÍ LO DESEÁIS! NO DEJÉIS QUE SE OLVIDEN DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES!


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

_``Aconsejo ver este capítulo escuchando Purple Lamborghini´´_

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

 _El Sol salía y con ello el verano pasaba, se cambiaban los bañadores por caros trajes y los yates por limusinas, bueno eso si vives en Fifth Avenue y te llamas Richard Castle, el príncipe de Manhattan, pero eso no suele ser normal, lo habitual es vivir en un pequeño loft de Brooklyn junto a tu hermana y tu padre, el cual lleva sin escribir desde hace más de lo que puedo recordar, lo habitual es llamarte Marcus Beckett_

\- ¡Marcus Beckett deja ya el maldito ordenador y ven a desayunar!

\- ¿Gofres y tortitas? ¿Qué celebramos?

\- ¡Es tu último año en el instituto Marcus! En unos meses empezarán a pelearse las mejores universidades por ti, tus calificaciones son impecables.

\- Eso si consigo una recomendación y no, la tía Beckett no vale, ni tampoco Gordon, tu publicista, si quiero entrar a Yale becado lo necesito.

\- Papá, Gordon acaba de llamar preguntando por el manuscrito que le debes tranquilo le he explicado el apagón que llevamos sufriendo unos días, no creo que tengas más de dos meses.

\- Parece que olvidan que sus ingresos fueron gracias a mí, por no decir que antes de escribir mis libros nadie les conocía.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, tranquilo la inspiración volverá, siempre puedes escribir sobre la señora Ferguson y sus gatos, sería una buena trama.

\- Iros a clase, déjame a mí lo de escribir, por cierto, suerte.

\- Soy el chico invisible, creo que me mantendré a salvo de cualquier amenaza, escribe no quiero tener que aguantar a Gordon.

EN LA QUINTA AVENIDA…

Un rayo de luz me llega directo a la cara, al final termino por accionar el mando a distancia para cerrar las cortinas, alzo la cabeza y una rubia despampanante se abre a mis ojos, creí haberle dejado claro que nada de quedarse a dormir, decidí darme una ducha para despejarme antes de ir a revisar los últimos contratos, para concluir uno de los grandes proyectos, quedando así más de la mitad de Manhattan bajo mi dominio, por algo era apodado en las galas benéficas como el Príncipe de Manhattan.

\- Evelyn, si no le importa, dígale a Ageline que la espero en mi despacho.

\- Alisson señor Castle, se llama Alisson.

\- Queda entre nosotros, ¿qué tal estoy?

\- Guapísimo, como siempre señorito, tranquilo su padre (me lo imagino como Donald Sutherland) no podrá ponerle ninguna pega.

\- Esperemos que tenga razón, será mejor que salga ya o no llegaré.

La limusina llegó, no pude evitar beberme el whisky de un solo trago, a pesar de todo mi padre seguía siendo mi mayor conflicto, era imposible contentarle, creo que la única vez que lo hice fue a los veinte años cuando le salvé de perder más de tres millones, los que me ofreció para seguir con el imperio y demostrarle de lo que era capaz, después no, creo que nunca más vi apoyo por su parte.

Aún tenía diez minutos, el equipo directivo estaría reunido, la mayoría eran como de la familia me crie con ellos pero cuando se trataba de negocios no se andaban con cuidado.

\- Los ingresos subirían de manera definitiva, esto supondría el fin de DROBERTS S.L, todo Manhattan sería nuestro, comprando ese edificio en ruinas, el único con el que podríamos alzar el edificio, comprar todo el terreno por encima de los demás, supondría que DROBERTS S.L no podría construir un edificio de más de diez pisos, sus acciones comenzarían a caer, y las nuestras a subir, un millón de dólares que puede hacer que poseamos todo Manhattan si compramos las acciones restantes.

\- Tú tienes la última palabra Alexander.

\- Demasiado riesgo, nuestras acciones se mantienen, no veo el por qué querer más.

\- ¿Riesgo? Es avance, lo que esta empresa necesita, si no funciona ¿qué perderemos?

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Richard? Creía que desayunaríamos juntos, por cierto lo de anoche…

\- Lo de anoche no puede volver a repetirse, yo necesitaba recuperarme y tú querías diversión, se acabó, puedes recoger tus cosas.

\- Rick… no pue-

\- Señor Castle para usted, teníamos un trato tú entrabas y salías, podría haberte visto cualquier periodista y lo que menos necesito ahora es que me relacionen con nadie y menos con mi secretaria, antes de marcharte qué teníamos para hoy.

\- Debe dar un discurso en el instituto de Brooklyn, es el treinta aniversario del edificio desde que su padre lo alzó. ¿Me necesita para algo más?

\- Haga pasar a tus posibles sustitutas, esto no volverá a pasar, yo mismo haré las entrevistas.

\- Señor Castle, no lo haga, cuando mi padre se entere, me odiará por perder esta oportunidad.

\- Las normas son claras, no hace falta que disimules conmigo, ambos lo queríamos y si encima conseguías atraer prensa alcanzarías la fama, por cierto, abre la boca y te arruinaré, cláusula 35 de tu antiguo contrato. Le deseo lo mejor.

\- Claro…

\- Señorita Clark, siéntese por favor, es un placer tenerla aquí su expediente es... mejor cuénteme que sabe hacer, creo que terminamos antes.

 _Dos horas después seguía sin nada, todas eran idénticas, horribles expedientes, pero de excelente rostro, piernas por no decir curvas, tentaciones para cualquier mortal, debía centrarme durante este proyecto, nada de errores, nada de prensa o todo se iría a la mierda, necesitaba algo distinto, ahora entendía por qué cuando veía un expediente impecable, descubría la razón para la ausencia de foto en el currículum, no podía decir lo mismo de sus rostros como de su expediente, era hora de irme o jamás llegaría al discurso, seleccioné el mejor realizado por una de las candidatas no tan agraciadas físicamente, claro, conciso, motivador, es decir, lo que todo estudiante de Brooklyn, en busca de sueños inalcanzables por su estatus social, desearía escuchar._

 _POV MARCUS_

 _Puntual como un reloj y tras los incontables elogios por parte del Decano hacia el 'Príncipe de Manhattan' aparecía por el Salón de Actos el gran Richard Castle, seguramente ni sabría que su padre levantara este edificio ni creo que le importe, pero de hecho ¿a quién le importaría más un estúpido instituto que contar los millones anuales que ganas?_

¿¡Queréis saber quién soy?! Posiblemente en este momento sea uno de los hombres más influyentes del mercado, no os voy a mentir, yo no vengo de abajo, siempre he pertenecido a una familia adinerada, gracias a lo que conseguí ser quien soy hoy en día, en este mundo, sólo necesitáis dos cosas para triunfar en la vida, dinero e intelecto, pero yo os digo que mi intelecto me hace mantenerme en la cima, sin él me habría arruinado, por eso os digo que luchéis por vuestras metas, sin miramientos, sin lazos familiares, en la Universidad no los hay, sólo mira por ti, después por ti y si puedes permitírtelo mira por alguien más.

Tú vida es sólo tuya, no dejes que sea sumergida en sumisión, mantente al pendiente, siempre hay una salida, hay luz en alguna parte, puede que en ocasiones no parezca suficiente, pero le gana a la oscuridad.

Dejad de soñar y manteneos alerta de las oportunidades que os ofrecen y dejáis pasar a diario, conocedlas, tomadlas, cuántas más conozcáis más aparecerán.

Vuestra vida es sólo vuestra conocedla mientras la tenéis, demostrad lo que valéis, si vais a hacerlo que sea hasta el final de otra manera ni lo intentéis, puede que signifique perder amigos, familia, incluso algunos trabajos pero no paréis de esforzaros por ser los mejores.

La resistencia a las críticas, a las caídas, será la demostración de que queréis lograrlo, y de que lo obtendréis y se convertirá en el mejor sentimiento de vuestra vida, si lo hacéis que sea hasta el final, y cuando lo halléis recuperad lo perdido si era importante.

Es la única manera.

Nuestros logros no pueden quedarse detrás porque siempre estarán por encima nuestra, porque nuestro destino, nuestra cima, es inagotable.

 _Vaya, quien le escribió ese discurso era realmente bueno, aunque se veía de lejos que eso no era lo que realmente opinaba y eso era lo que me enfadaba realmente, ver su soberbia, como se sentía superior por su poder adquisitivo._

 _Pero tenía razón si quería una carta de recomendación debía hacerme conocer, o no conseguiría la beca para entrar a Yale, para la gente de su estatus como él dice, apenas significaba nada, es más la gran duda era si pagar Yale o directamente enseñarles cómo seguir fabricando dinero._

\- Sam, sería todo un detalle que dejaras de mirarlo como a un trozo de carne.

\- Marcus que tú no seas capaz de sacar ni media palabra frente a las chicas no quiere decir que los demás tampoco.

\- Creo que eres una chica.

\- Me conoces desde los ocho años eso no cuenta, además quien de estas chicas no está encandilada o soñando directamente con él.

\- ¿Dónde ha quedado mi pequeña Samantha, tan revolucionaria en contra de los ricos, que lucha por el poder de los pobres?

\- Es indudable su atractivo, aunque seguramente en cuanto abriera la boca no dudaría en sacar mis pancartas.

\- Esa es mi chica.

\- ¿Ha escrito algo tu padre?

\- Ni una palabra, creo que nunca lo volverá a hacer, desde que mi madre se fue de casa no ha vuelto a tocar el ordenador, se niega a aceptar otro trabajo mi tía le ha conseguido periódicos, revistas y nada, orgullo de escritor de un best-seller al que su mujer le sacó todo.

\- Vamos a la biblioteca, los libros no se estudian solos y necesito tu ayudad cerebrito.

POV RICHARD

\- ¿Qué tal todo Richard?

\- He tenido que soportar los continuos halagos del Decano, por no hablar del discurso para los alumnos, para hacerles creer que si luchan aunque no tengan un puto duro se consigue, nunca viene mal hacer un poco el bien por esos futuros peones de obra, frustrados decanos o médicos, esto es NY, el dinero es fundamental si quieres cobrar más de mil dólares al mes.

\- ¿Al despacho Señor Castle?

\- Pasaré antes por casa para darme un baño y asearme, aún tengo que elegir una nueva secretaria.

\- ¿Me permite un consejo señor?

\- Por supuesto Campbell.

\- Debería no ser una mujer, ambos sabemos cómo acaba cada vez que una de sus empleadas entra por la puerta, le costó mucho trabajo limpiar su nombre en ese sentido, por qué no un hombre.

\- No, prefiero una rubia descerebrada con bonitas piernas a una piraña que intente sacar algo más, un hombre no accede a secretario si no busca ascender en escala, no, demasiados problemas. Debe ser alguien inocente, que no desentone con la empresa y que no me dé problemas.

\- ¿Un alumno?

\- Campbell, si me preguntaran hace diez años si me gustaría ser secretario, le pagaría a ese tipo para que cerrara la boca y no me hiciera perder el tiempo.

\- Hablo de alguien como esos chicos de Brooklyn, desesperados por entrar en una Universidad, sin experiencia, limpios de cualquier experiencia.

\- Mi empresa no es una casa de acogida, aunque no era malo el planteamiento, pero me sigue gustando demasiado ver unas buenas piernas aunque haya prometido no volver a caer.

\- Ya hemos llegado señor Castle.

YA EN LA OFICINA…

\- Dígame señorita Thompson, ¿alguna vez ha llevado la agenda de alguien como yo? Es decir, necesito que sea competente, que lleve a diario mis citas, descarte lo innecesario y me recuerde lo existencial, ¿lo ha entendido?

\- Sólo Rebbeca, nunca he sido secretaria pero aprendo rápido ¿sabe? Además doy unos masajes que seguro le relajarían.

 _Concéntrate, vamos, uno, dos, eso es, control, nuevo estilo, nuevas reglas, con una ley fundamental, nunca, perder, el control._

\- Lo siento Señorita Thompson pero no cumple lo que ando buscando, lamento decirle que debe abandonar mi despacho.

\- Este es mi número por si quiere, ya sabe, relajarse.

…

\- Señor Castle.

\- Vaya creí que no quedaban más candidatas, tome asiento, si me permite ver su currículum quisiera ver su experiencia, aunque seguro será una excelente secretaria.

\- Lamento decirle que estaba en lo cierto, no hay más candidatas, Katherine Beckett, inspectora de homicidios, vengo por el asesinato de Allyson Clark, ¿la conocía?

\- Era mi secretaria, hasta hace unas horas, lamento decirle que no sé nada más de ella desde que procedí a despedirla, por favor, tome asiento.

\- Testigos la vieron salir desolada de su empresa, ahora entendemos por qué, lamento hacerle estas preguntas pero Señor Castle ¿Dónde se encontraba a las siete de la tarde?

\- Estaba en el Sts. Paul, el instituto de Brooklyn dando una conferencia, puede comprobarlo.

\- Gracias por su tiempo.

\- Si no supone una molestia, no comente que era mi secretaria, estamos con un proyecto muy grande entre manos, y no me haría ningún bien, Campbell acompañe a la inspectora a la salida, un placer inspectora.

\- Y usted no debería dar órdenes a un agente de seguridad.

 _No pude evitar soltar una risa irónica tras su comentario._

\- Como dije un placer señorita Beckett.

\- Adiós.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

\- Señor Castle, su padre está por la línea 2, dice que es urgente que le atienda, aquí le dejo el desayuno y su periódico, espero que sea de su agrado.

\- Gracias Evelyn, como siempre será de mi agrado.

\- ¿Padre?

\- ¡Me puedes decir que hace esa zorra en portada!

\- ¿Perdón? Padre explíquese mejor, son las siete de la mañana.

\- ¡No estoy para gilipolleces Richard! ¡Explícame que hace esa chica muerta relacionada con la empresa! ¡No te das cuenta de lo que esto supone, deja tus amiguitas fuera del puñetero trabajo! No puedo confiar en ti Richard, da por hecho que el proyecto queda paralizado no podemos seguir con él, no hasta que se nos desvincule.

\- Padre te prometo que lo solucionaré, fue esa inspectora entrometida, la silenciaré.

\- Ofrécele lo que quiera, pero limpia a la empresa, haz algo bien por una vez en tu vida.

 _En cuanto colgó no pude evitar destrozar el móvil contra la pared, no podía creerlo, no sólo difunde la noticia sino que lo pone en portada, la subestimé puede que fuera una de las mujeres más increíbles que haya visto en mi vida pero era ella quien no sabía que jugaba en casa, cuando se trataba de negocios, nada importante._

\- ¿Señor Castle qué ocurre?

\- Evelyn llame a mi abogado, dígale que esté aquí en media hora, iré a arreglarme y avise a Campbel, que en una hora esté aquí para llevarme a la comisaría de homicidios.

\- Ahora mismo Señor Castle.

\- Gracias y lamento no haber disfrutado el desayuno.

\- No se preocupe, iré ahora mismo a ocuparme de todo.

\- ¿Tenemos un caso y no me he enterado? ¿Por qué tan elegante colega?

\- James, te necesito más que nunca, necesito que encuentres todo lo relacionado con Katherine Beckett, inspectora de la comisaría de homicidios.

\- ¿Nueva conquista?

\- Destrucción más bien, necesito que encuentres algo con lo que podamos trabajar, no te dejes engañar ese ángel está envenenado, mi ex secretaria ha aparecido muerta, murió casi tres horas después de echarla, no era relevante en el caso le dije que se callara ese dato con el proyecto no podía permitirlo y esa zorra lo ha publicado en portada, ya sabes que hacer.

\- Dalo por hecho, en unos veinte minutos sabrás todo acerca de la famosa detective, capaz de enfrentarse a dos Castle.

\- **30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE** -

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Katherine Houghton Beckett, 26 años, nacida el 27 de Octubre de 1991 en Manhattan. Sus padres Jim Beckett y Johanna Beckett, su hermano Patrick Beckett, novelista de éxito, divorciado de una de las mejores editoras de la ciudad lo perdió todo tras la separación teniéndose que mudar a Brooklyn junto a sus dos hijos.

Ingresó a la academia de policía tras cumplir la mayoría de edad, se la relacionó con el que fuera su profesor, sabía cómo ascender la detective, mayor índice de casos resueltos, por no destacar que ha sido la mujer más joven en convertirse en inspectora, actualmente vive en un piso cerca de Central Park, soltera, sin ningún hombre, sólo se le conoce al que fuera hasta hace dos años su prometido, el cirujano Joshua Davidson, hasta que a él le nombraron director del hospital en Boston.

\- Debe de haber algo, no puede tener una vida sin problemas.

\- A parte de unos cuantos delitos de juventud, nada que tú no hayas hecho, no aparece nada.

\- Joder…

\- Tengo algo, es sobre los padres, lo tenemos Rick, ambos abogados fallecieron sospechosamente en un accidente de tráfico mientras investigaban el caso de…

\- ¿De quién?

\- Es el caso de Edgar Drobert padre, imputado por blanqueo de capital y fraude, caso que fue silenciado tras la accidental muerte de los abogados.

\- Es la hora de hacerle una visita a la 12th.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿QUÉ OS PARECE? NO OLVIDÉIS COMENTAR, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES DE APOYO, NO DUDÉIS QUE LOS LEO Y CREO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO RESOLVERÁ VUESTRAS DUDAS!**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO RECIBIDO! SOIS LOS MEJORES! TRANQUILOS QUE POCO A POCO SE IRÁ SUAVIZANDO LA TENSIÓN ENTRE AMBOS PROTAGONISTAS!**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _\- Tengo algo, es sobre los padres, lo tenemos Rick, ambos abogados fallecieron sospechosamente en un accidente de tráfico mientras investigaban el caso de…_

 _\- ¿De quién?_

 _\- Es el caso de Edgar Drobert padre, imputado por blanqueo de capital y fraude, caso que fue silenciado tras la accidental muerte de los abogados._

 _\- Es la hora de hacerle una visita a la 12th._

…

\- Richard lamento decirte esto pero ya nada importa, el artículo está publicado, tengo buenos contactos, puedo conseguirte una entrevista con la prensa de la competencia, lavar la imagen, quizás un ramo a la familia o una foto dándoles en persona el pésame, pero así no conseguirás nada.

\- No he permitido en estos siete años que nadie tire por el barro mi trabajo, no lo va a hacer esa detective ahora, te lo aseguro, no le gustará a su capitán saber los conflictos de su inspectora, con suerte habrá colaborado y con poca fortuna estará dirigiendo tráfico o quién sabe suplicándome ayuda.

\- Reconoce que te gustaría tener a esa belleza suplicándote.

\- Antes sí, pero sabes que esas mujeres son las peores, te prometen amor eterno y al día siguiente ¡puf! Se esfuma todo, ya he caído en esa piedra, Kyra Blaine ¿recuerdas?

\- Creo que mi hombro aún tiene lágrimas de ese inocente Ricky.

\- Vete a la mierda – no dudó en darle un empujón a su amigo y abogado mientras sacaba su sonrisa-

\- Entonces ¿la detective está libre y a disposición del mejor abogado de NY?

\- No eres su tipo, créeme.

…

\- ¿Qué tenemos Espo?

\- Nosotros nada, tú dos problemas y uno lleva el nombre de Richard Castle, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

\- No entiendo el temor, es un simple perdedor, que si no fuera por su padre estaría en la calle, así que sí, si se me ocurre enfrentarme a él, no trae nada bueno, créeme hace un par de años le conocí.

\- Vaya Beckett, ¿te has acostado con el tío más poderoso de NY, algo más que debamos saber?

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Fue el ex de una amiga, en aquella época era alguien normal, con los pies en la tierra, pero después se convirtió en el engreído, egoísta, maleducado y soberbio que es hoy.

\- Será mejor que vayas ya a la sala de descanso, tranquila te intentaremos cubrir con el capitán si llega, aún no le hemos visto por aquí.

\- Per…

\- Sí, será lo mejor, gracias chicos.

La detective se alejó realizando un esquema mental con las posibles respuestas o refutaciones a los ataques del empresario, estaba segura de no retirar lo comunicado.

\- ¡¿Capitán?! –No dudó en lanzarle una mirada de odio al empresario que se mantenía sereno e incluso con una tímida sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, hecho que desesperó aún más a la inspectora.

\- Inspectora, siéntese.

\- Montgomery, antes me gustaría dec…

-¿Después de casi nueve años aún debo recordarle como debe dirigirse a mí?

\- Lo lamento Señor.

\- ¿Me puede explicar qué demonios hacía publicando dicha información sin mi consentimiento?

\- Señor, yo sólo miraba por el bien de la investigación, si situamos a la víctima en la empresa Castle podremos encontrar posibles testigos.

\- Por lo tanto acaba de dejarse en evidencia, ni usted misma ha recordado que el hecho de que _``horas antes fuera despedida y saliera llorando desconsolada de la empresa, lo que podría suponer cerrar el caso''_ esas son las palabras del titular, y va firmado por la comisaría 12th. Tal fue mi sorpresa esta tarde al recibir al señor Castle en busca de explicaciones.

\- No se le ve muy preocupado.

\- Su único consentimiento ha sido una reunión privada con usted a fin de retirar posibles cargos, inspectora esto no acaba aquí, la espero en mi despacho, Señor Castle, una vez más lamento lo ocurrido y los daños supuestos para su campaña, dele saludos a su padre muchacho.

\- Siempre es un placer reunirme contigo Roy, no quería llegar a esto pero me he visto obligado a mediar palabra con su inspectora.

\- Un placer Rick, y una vez más lo lamento.

Intercambiaron un apretón de manos, y pasó a la misma inactividad de antes al cerrarse la puerta, mientras su otro compañero se dedicaba a bajar las persianas ante mi incredulidad.

\- ¿Has contratado a un matón? Creía que tenías más estilo señor Castle, aunque creo que en mi comisaría no es muy inteligente por tu parte.

\- Jameson Turner, abogado del Señor Castle, será mejor que se deje de sarcasmos, no quiero recurrir a la vía judicial, créame no le conviene, ha venido a hacer negocios.

\- Sea lo que sea no me interesa, ya ha conseguido dejarme en evidencia delante de mi jefe y créeme tampoco te conviene enfrentarte a mí.

\- Será rápido, no impongo ningún medio o forma, pero antes de las doce debe haber un artículo en mi mesa, desvinculando la empresa de mi cliente de ese ataque, aquí tiene, ha ido a darle las condolencias a la familia, una fotografía y la declaración en agradecimiento de la madre de la víctima, publíquelo.

\- ¿No piensas hablar? Lee mis labios, no pienso salvarte el culo.

\- Piénselo bien inspectora, no queremos recurrir a nuestros contactos.

\- Jameson, los papeles, no pienso perder más tiempo.

\- Señor Castle no veo conveniente que le muestre -no dudó en arrebatarle la carpeta y atacar directo, sin contemplaciones- Rick…

\- Puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, su capitán le perdonará su puesto si retira lo publicado, su sobrino recibirá una carta de recomendación o al menos la posibilidad de ello en mi empresa, se lo puedo garantizar, diga una suma y la tendrá en unos minutos, pero no me haga sacar estos papeles o sólo le quedará aceptar y créame ésta última me gusta más.

\- No meta a mi familia en este asunto, si me entero de que les has perjudicado en lo más mínimo no saldrás vivo.

\- Usted lo ha querido así, para ello debemos remontarnos a un 12 de Junio de 2006, en el que una chica con apenas dieciséis años quedaba huérfana por un trágico accidente, el cual aún sigue investigando a pesar de la negativa de su capitán, todo por tener la sospecha de ¡vaya! Edgar Drobert, que casualmente es cercano a mí, si quiere acabar con él, destrozar mi legado no es lo más inteligente, mis acciones caerían empicado, y las suyas acabarían comprando, ni yo mismo le podría tocar, pero si hace lo que pido no le negaré la ayuda para hundir a ese desgraciado.

\- ¿Por qué se mancharía las manos? Podría haberlo conseguido hace cinco minutos presionando, por qué me propones esto.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo inspectora, qué me dice.

\- Yo misma me encargaré de que tenga el informe en su mesa pero no participaré en su propuesta, lo haré ha ganado, pero no se entrometa en ese caso.

\- Me alegra haber llegado a un acuerdo, pero recuerde mi número inspectora, le dejo mi tarjeta, lamento que lo que podría haber sido una relación cordial haya derivado en esta situación, tengo lo que necesita para cerrarlo, contactos, dinero, y no me vendría mal acabar con esa rata.

\- Lo lamento, pero, necesito pensarlo, una cosa más, en referencia a mi sobrino.

\- Déjelo en mis manos inspectora, parece ser que al final no soy tan… cómo había dicho, ¡ah sí! Engreído, egoísta, maleducado y soberbio.

\- Quizás llevaba una predisposición, no es un desconocido, y creía que mis fuentes no se equivocarían.

\- Me alegro de haber solucionado este malentendido, no se preocupe, Montgomery no dejará marchar a su mejor activo, yo también tengo mis fuentes, ya sabe.

\- Por un momento me veía dirigiendo el tráfico de vuelta al uniforme.

\- Puede estar tranquila, un placer Señorita Beckett.

\- Ya…

\- Manténgame informado sobre el caso de Alysson, y encuentre al culpable.

\- No dude que lo haré.

\- Dígale a su sobrino que se presente a primera en la cuarta planta, el Señor Turner se encargará de su formación, también he oído de él, tiene potencial, en unos años mi empresa estaría más que dispuesto en ingresar un miembro así al gabinete de abogados. Jameson llame al chófer, voy enseguida.

\- No, no confundamos trámites, si acepto es por obligación, no por ello deja de estar en mi lista negra.

\- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

\- No.

\- Serán imaginaciones mías, gracias por su tiempo inspectora, podríamos limar asperezas, ya sabe no hay nada que un buen Château Margaux no pueda solucionar, bueno aunque recuerdo que usted es más dura prefiere el Vodka, eso pidió en el _Old Haunt_ , ¿verdad?

Salió ocultando una sonrisa y dejando a la inspectora inmóvil, si ya había caído bajo ahora aún más, si la recordaba esa noche… apenas fueron unos minutos los que estuvo junto a su amiga en el PUB, y su estado no era el más apropiado, es más, en cuanto vio por la puerta al empresario quiso tirarse a sus brazos hasta que lo vio junto a Kyra, no podía ser verdad…

Necesitaba un café, largo.

 **CONTINUARÁ! GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! ¿QUÉ ESPERÁIS QUE OCURRA?**


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 _`` Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más aún´´ -_ El Padrino

Aún no podía creerlo, aún sigo en estado de shock desde que mi tía me comunicara inexplicablemente que tenía una entrevista en Royal Empire, la empresa puntera dueña de todo Manhattan, era mi oportunidad, no podía perderla, bueno eso, si el metro se arreglaba a tiempo, quedaban apenas diez minutos para la reunión y no podía estar más cabreado con el mundo, intenté contactar con mi tía, pero no tenía cobertura.

25 minutos más tarde…

Llegué corriendo a la recepción, y cuando quise darme cuenta un guardia de seguridad de unas dimensiones que ni yo mismo creía posibles, me frenó con una sola mano.

\- Identificación.

\- Yo… el señor Castle, teníamos una reunión.

\- Ya… Identificación, mire no me haga perder el tiempo, si quiere concertar una cita aquí tiene el formulario, si es aceptada le darán su identificación.

\- No la tengo porque el Señor Castle directamente la concretó, pregúntele.

\- Espero que sea verdad o se arrepentirá de hacerme perder el tiempo o molestar al Señor Castle.

Menos mal, tengo cinco minutos para justificar mi tardanza, lo siento, señor Castle, tomé la errónea decisión de tomar el metro y se averió, joder, era patético, en el primer día, la suerte de los Beckett.

\- Señor Castle, lamento la interrupción, hay un muchacho eh…

\- Marcus Beckett.

\- Marcus Beckett, dice tener una reunión con usted y no presenta la identificación.

…

\- Perfecto Señor Castle y lamento la interrupción de nuevo.

…

\- Igualmente Señor.

Ya está, se acabó, pensaba poner una queja al ayuntamiento por las averías inoportunas de transporte público, iba a costarme mi carta de recomendación.

\- Señor Beckett, el Señor Castle le atenderá en su despacho, cuélguese esta identificación, ponga los brazos en cruz y abra las piernas, debo cachearle, protocolo de la empresa, perfecto, pase a este ascensor.

\- Gracias.

\- Adelante Señor Rodgers, le estaba esperando, ya creía que no vendría.

\- Lamento la espera Señor Castle, sé que tiene una agenda muy apretada, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, el metro se ha retrasado e intenté contactar con mi ti…-Antes de poder acabar me interrumpió-

\- Respire, no le voy a echar, pero una falta más y estará haciéndome el papeleo durante un mes.

-¿No se supone que vengo a eso?

\- Igual de impertinente que la señorita Katherine, irá en los genes supongo.

\- Perdón, no era mi intención Señor Castle, será mejor que me vaya.

\- Si cruza esa puerta su tía me meterá un tiro entre los ojos- No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa- Le enseñaré su lugar de trabajo, aunque siempre puede aceptar trabajar en unos años en mi gabinete.

\- El periodismo es lo mío Señor Castle, aunque nunca se sabe.

\- Éste será su despacho, pase, dentro está mi abogado para hacer algunos trámites.

Ya estamos aquí Turner, puedes empezar.

\- Jameson Turner, esta es mi tarjeta Marcus, cualquier problema acuda a este número directamente, el Señor Castle no podrá atenderle en la mayoría de las ocasiones, se encargará de llevar la agenda personal de Richard, aquí tiene este pequeño desastre de folios y anotaciones y aquí una agenda nueva para que acomode todo lo posible, por ello he de pedirle firmar este acuerdo de confidencialidad, el cual puede leer cuantas veces quiera y empezar en el momento que lo traiga cumplimentado.

Pido abra su contrato y lea página -12 3-A, DERECHOS DE IMAGEN Y AUTORÍA -se trata de una iniciativa promovida directamente por el Señor Castle pensada para jóvenes como usted, se le incluirá en la página web oficial de la empresa, se encargará de resumir el nuevo proyecto, también requiere que rellene este apartado de autoría y derecho de imagen, así como la confidencialidad de todo lo que vea, quiere que sigamos leyendo o prefiere parar.

\- Sigamos simplemente estoy abrumado por la información, una vez más gracias Señor Castle, le demostraré que no se equivocó al elegirme, aunque haya sido algo forzado.

\- No le sigo Marcus.

\- Sé que de no ser por mi tía no estaría aquí señor Castle.

\- Se subestima señor Beckett, la señorita Beckett por mucho que hubiera insistido no habría conseguido convencerme si su expediente no fuese acorde para mi empresa y su progreso, nunca lo dude, pero no por ello debe relajarse, es un consejo.

\- Gracias una vez más.

\- He de irme, puedes llevarte el contrato a casa y leerlo tranquilamente, espero tenerlo en mi mesa mañana, depende de usted, llame a Turner y un coche irá a su casa a recogerle inmediatamente, espero que en unos meses se encuentre donde desee.

POV BECKETT

Después de un día lleno de sorpresas, llegar a casa era lo mejor que podía pasar, tomar un relajante baño, una copa de vino y un buen libro, pero mientras soñaba con mi descanso sonó el timbre de la puerta, no podía ser verdad, no pude evitar morderme el labio al ver quien se encontraba tras la puerta.

\- Tiene una explicación, de verdad. Olvidé las llaves de casa, mi padre está fuera de combate y Alexis duerme en casa de una amiga.

Me limité a levantar una ceja a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, pero no pude aguantar al ver lo que traía consigo.

\- He traído comida china, tu favorita, y batido de Remy´s.

\- Anda pasa, no me perdonaría echar a perder esos rollitos.

\- Aún no te he agradecido por la oportunidad, para gente como nosotros es prácticamente imposible conseguir algo así.

\- No ha sido nada.

\- Es increíble, tengo un despacho sólo para mí, un chófer personal y encima hago lo que me gusta, cuando llegué creí que todo sería papeleo, quizás revisar algún artículo, pero tendré un espacio entre sus periodistas, en su página personal, además el Señor Castle es raro.

\- ¿Raro? Mark, simplemente es un imbécil, engreído al que su padre le deja jugar con el sueldo de mucha gente.

\- Es irónico, como tú, sois muy parecidos sabes.

\- Si no quieres que te eche de mi casa retira eso.

\- Está bien, está bien, querida tía, tan distinta al Príncipe de Manhattan, ¿sabes que lo llaman así?, se lo oí a unas cuarentonas en el metro.

\- Marcus…

\- ¿Serías tan amable de revisar junto a tu adorado sobrino su futuro contrato?

\- Sólo porque este cerdo agridulce, estaba increíble, anda trae esos papeles.

 _Después de veinte minutos y de revisar cada punto y coma de mi contrato, mi tía se dio por satisfecha, habíamos terminado._

\- ¿Puedo firmar ya?

\- Sí, pero antes prométeme una cosa.

\- Tía, no puedo dejarlo escapar, si tienes miedo de que lo estropee todo, tranquila, no te dejaré en mal lugar, no soy imbécil.

\- Hey… no quiero que pienses eso, te mereces esto y más Marcus, no malinterpretes mi actitud, simplemente no olvides quién eres y de dónde vienes, en mi trabajo he visto muchos jóvenes que se han dejado seducir por ese mundo y han terminado… eres un chico listo, y son gente muy poderosa, a los que no conviene tenerlos como enemigos, simplemente tenlo en cuenta y si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

\- Seré un perfecto secretario y periodista si puedo al final de esta prueba, al menos alumno de Columbia o Yale

\- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, y llama a tu padre dile que te quedas aquí, sólo por esta noche, debes estar relajado y no aguantar a mi hermanito dando sermones que ni él mismo se aplica.

\- Eres la mejor, aún recuerdo esa charla sobre chicas, gracias a él estuvieron riéndose de mi poesía casi tres semanas, a quién se le ocurre decirle a un chico de nueve años que escribir una poesía a una chica es la mejor declaración.

\- Tu padre siempre ha sido algo torpe con las chicas.

\- Bueno se llevó a la chica guapa del insti.

\- Y a la más interesada también, sé que es tu madre pero nunca fue de mi agrado.

\- Debió ser ella quien pusiera en su sitio a esos chicos, suerte que tengo a una tía poli que les dio un buen susto con su pistola, fue gracioso.

\- ¿Fue? No estoy vieja chaval, aún puedo darles un susto si te molestan.

\- Sí fue gracioso, hasta que empezaron a decir lo buena que estabas para ser poli, asqueroso.

\- Anda ve a dormir.

 _POV KATE_

 _No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, decidí ir al despacho asegurándome antes de que Marcus estuviera durmiendo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no revisaba esos archivos y ahora…_

 _Aparece una nueva pista, un nuevo hilo de dónde tirar, no, será mejor dejarlo estar, no puedo volver a caer en mis demonios, la última vez no sólo acaban conmigo, ellos aún tienen una vida por delante, será mejor olvidarlo, dejarlo estar, lo siento pero me es imposible._

 _Tomé su tarjeta entre mis dedos y la dejé en el escritorio, es una tontería, seguramente sea un farol, no es la primera vez que arriesgo al todo por nada. Richard Castle, aún no podía creer como me recordaba, era otra Kate, más rebelde y amante del vodka, habría sido distinto, no habría estado mal, pero ni yo estaba precisamente sobria, ni tú con libertad para hacerlo._

 _Debo descansar, mañana comienza un día duro, el caso sigue adelante y he de darle justicia a la víctima._

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Señor Beckett? El coche está esperando, puede bajar cuando desee.

\- ¡Joder! Hay un roll Royce en la puerta, debe ser una broma.

\- ¿Les diste esta dirección? Marcus…

\- Lo siento, no quería que papá lo impidiera o lo fastidiara con alguna de sus payasadas.

\- Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

 _Parece que es más serio de lo que pensaba, sabe como llevarse a un crío a su propio terreno, bien hecho Castle, has marcado el primer punto, veremos cuanto dura, procura no hacerle daño._

 _No puedo evitar fijarme y asomarme por el balcón, puede que éste sea un barrio acomodado de NY, pero desde luego ese coche llamaba la atención, cuando le vi entrar despejé mi cabeza de una vez y me enfoqué en el caso, si me daba prisa aún podía tomarme un café de camino a la comisaría._

POV CASTLE.

 _Parece que los Beckett´s se hacen rogar, cuando comenzaba a impacientarme una maravillosa vista se abrió ante mis ojos, vaya inspectora, no debería asomarse con ese atuendo a no ser que busques que cualquiera se quede embobado con esas deslumbrantes piernas._

 _Bajé la ventanilla para apreciar mejor las vistas que mi maravillosa ciudad me ofrecía, la espera merecía la pena, aunque esa bata de seda sobra inspectora, quizás debería subir y … hasta que la voz del chófer me sacó de mi ensoñación._

\- ¿Señor Castle, necesita algo?

\- Nada, ahí está en cuanto entre diríjase a las oficinas, gracias Campbell.

\- Como guste señor.

\- ¿Señor Castle?

\- He decidido acompañarle hoy, siempre es normal sentir nervios el primer día.

\- ¿Usted los sintió?

\- Hace unos días antes de proponerle a mi padre un proyecto, vomité todo encima de un Armani de más de dos mil dólares, sí se puede decir que sigo sintiéndolos, y me alegro por ello, el día que no los sientas será que has llegado a tu cima y eso no es bueno.

\- Es reconfortante ver que alguien como usted también siente nervios.

\- ¿Qué tal ese contrato?

\- Simplemente me gustaría tener un horario algo más… relajado, no puedo abandonar tampoco mis estudios así como a mi hermana, aunque entendería que no se pudiera, porque…

\- Tranquilo, no dependerás de ese horario, simplemente cumple el que tú propongas y será suficiente, sólo quiero el trabajo a final de semana.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

Ya en las oficinas….

\- Espero tenga un buen primer día, he de ir a mi despacho, Campbell acompáñele allí le informarán de todo.

\- Igualmente y suerte con su proyecto!

\- Sígame, este es su despacho como bien le mostraron la última vez, dentro le espera el señor Turner al que también conoció, espero que vaya todo bien.

\- Gracias.

\- Señor Beckett, tome asiento por favor, es su despacho ahora, ésta es la agenda del señor Castle, tiene el tiempo que necesite como le dijimos, aunque cuanto antes ordene todo este lío mejor para todos.

Ahora la parte que supongo que disfrutará más, en cuanto termine con la agenda, podrá ponerse de lleno con el proyecto online de la empresa, revisaremos cualquier artículo antes de que se publiquen en junta directiva, esto no deja de ser algo serio, si todo sale bien hoy mismo podrá contar con su primer proyecto.

\- Ahora mismo me pondré con ello, y no dude que no se arrepentirán.

\- Castle, enhorabuena, me alegro que tu padre se haya dado cuenta de la gran inversión.

\- ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!

\- Pero, esto no acaba aquí, el caso se ha cerrado, han pillado al asesino de Allyson, parece que esa inspectora es buena. Vamos qué piensas hacer ahora, ya no tienes excusa para visitarla.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Conozco la mirada Castle, sé que te gusta esa inspectora, es dura de roer y por eso te gusta más.

\- Espera, toma, envíale esto a su dirección, acompáñalo con lirios blancos.

\- ¿Mejor que rosas?

\- Demasiado clásico, le gustarán, venga dile a ese que las envíe, te invito a unas copas en el Rollerx.

\- Buenas noches señor Miller.

\- Señorita Beckett, casi lo olvido, llegó esto para usted hace unos veinte minutos, espero que pase buena noche.

 _¿Flores? Le agradecí con la mirada al portero y cerré la puerta de casa, a qué venía esto, puse las flores en un jarrón, eran lirios, mis favoritos, de ahí que adornaran mi balcón, eran elegantes, resistentes a la vez que frágiles._

 _Iban acompañados de una nota, como no lo vi venir._

 _``Dicen que los lirios son símbolo de pureza, Caso Resuelto´´_

 _R.C_

 _Pd: Esa bata de seda le sienta de maravilla en la mañana, hermosa._

 _No pude evitar entornar los ojos, un momento, como demonios sabe lo de esta mañana, me asomé al balcón de nuevo y en ese instante el mismo coche de esta mañana arrancaba y se perdía en la oscuridad._

 _Imbécil, debió verme en el balcón, quién demonios se ha creído, no soy una de las descerebradas con las que se deja ver._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

 ** _LAMENTO DE NUEVO LA ESPERA, PERO HASTA QUE NO HE ACABADO LOS EXÁMENES ME HA RESULTADO IMPOSIBLE._**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO DUDÉIS EN APORTAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN._**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**Antes de comenzar, quisiera hacer una serie de aclaraciones y no dudes que te sigo en cada fic : Los padres de Kate fallecieron en un accidente, que cree Kate fue provocado por el máximo contrincante de Richard, Edgar Drobert.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - LUJO**

 _``Si buscamos la palabra LUJO encontraremos la siguiente definición: Que presenta una_

 _Cualidad superior o inigualable entre los de su especie._

 _Hablar de LUJO equivale a hablar de Richard Castle, pues a la pronta edad de treinta años ya ha demostrado ser inigualable entre los de su especie, insuperable. Una vez más lo ha hecho, el heredero de Royal Empire, ha conseguido albergar en todo su poder Manhattan, sin dejar oportunidad a los demás inversores, con una técnica nunca vista, pues quién podría haber imaginado que comprando el cielo de la ciudad, frenarías el avance de las inversiones de la competencia._

 _Las declaraciones de nuestro protagonista son reflejo del esfuerzo y constancia, trabajo por hacerse un hueco en este difícil mundo, por reconocimiento hacia sus actos y no los que incumben a su apellido, sin duda alguna no queda duda de su intachable actitud._

 _Por eso tenemos el honor de informar que el Señor Castle está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto enfocado en los más jóvenes, nada menos que una fundación benéfica que portará el nombre de la joven que en los últimos fue hallada muerta, siendo un duro golpe para el empresario por su vitalidad y compromiso. Gracias a ello miles de jóvenes recibirán prestaciones para desarrollar sus estudios desde la Fundación Allyson Clark_

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos el proyecto de una nueva fundación?

\- ¿Algo que aportar Señor Beckett?

\- Yo, yo… simplemente pensé que sería una buena idea de lavar la imagen, el caso está cerrado y no sé, lo lamento, será mejor que recoja. Gracias por todo, ha sido un placer.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va?

\- Creí que, estaría disgustado por mi atrevimiento.

\- Quiero que tenga clara su posición en esta empresa, usted se dedica a seguir el guion estipulado y se limita a redactarlo, las ideas que nazcan de usted debe consultarlas, porque de haberlo hecho quizás no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en este momento.

\- Una vez más yo –No pudo continuar pues Castle le interrumpió-

\- Deje de lamentarse, crea en su capacidad, pierdo el tiempo porque podríamos estar presentando este magnífico proyecto en junta directiva, pero no lo olvide, los atrevimientos no los plasme directamente en el papel, ahora cámbiese para la junta.

\- ¿Cambiarme? Creía que era usted quien lo presentaría.

\- El proyecto es suyo Marcus, no me voy a adueñar de su inesperada idea. Tranquilo, después de esto tiene asegurada esa carta, déjelo en mis manos.

\- Está bien, y prometo no volver a adelantarme.

 _EN LA COMISARÍA 12TH_

\- Beckett, lamento decirte que tu hermano está aquí y no precisamente de buen humor.

\- Hazle pasar a la sala de espera voy en unos segundos.

\- No sabía a lo que me iba a enfrentar, mi hermano era una bomba de relojería, así que antes de atravesar la puerta tomé un respiro.-

\- Vaya, la hija pródiga ha vuelto.

\- Patrick, ve al grano no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

\- Cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar a casa y recibir una llamada de la directora del instituto de Marcus, por lo visto mi hijo lleva ausentándose dos días a clase, así que pensé, tranquilo estará con tu hermana la descerebrada, abro tu piso y mientras busco algún rastro de mi hijo me encuentro con toda esta mierda de nuevo. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

\- No es asunto tuyo, no tienes derecho a entrar en mi casa y mucho menos tocar mis cosas.

\- ¿Tus cosas? Asúmelo Katherine, fue un accidente, no busques donde no hay, relaciónate con quien te dé la gana, acuéstate con ese Richard Castle, pero no pienso permitir que involucres a mi familia en toda esa mierda.

\- Marcus no está metido en nada, aunque no lo creas cuido de tus hijos, ¿no te das cuenta? Les estás condenando a una vida vacía, está trabajando por su futuro, ha conseguido una carta de recomendación en una de las mejores empresas del país, evoluciona.

\- Déjame adivinar, en la de tu amiguito ese, el de la tarjeta, sé la clase de personas que son, no son buena influencia, dile a mi hijo que esta noche le quiero en casa y espero que para entonces haya abandonado ese absurdo trabajo.

 _Cuando Patrick estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Beckett le interrumpió._

\- ¿Quieres cuidar a tus hijos? Olvídala, asume que esa mujer te lavó el cerebro, vuelve a ser el de antes, tu hijo tiene edad de hacer el capullo, de romper las normas, no de buscar refugio en mi casa porque se ahoga en su hogar, se ahoga de verte hundido, sin poder hacer nada, abre los ojos, saca esa furia y plásmala en un libro, hace bastantes años lo conseguiste por mamá, hazlo ahora por tus hijos.

 _Ni siquiera se giró, abandonó la sala de descanso dando un portazo y dejando a una Beckett destrozada, que sólo esperaba que su hermano recapacitara de una vez por todas._

EN ROYAL EMPIRE…

\- ¿Qué opinan? Ustedes tienen la última palabra.

\- Adelante, es muy buena imagen para la empresa, aunque el nombre de la fundación no aceptamos que sea el de esa chica muerta, debemos calmar el mar no violentarlo, ponle tu nombre aunque digas en tu discurso que es en honor a esa joven.

\- Perfecto, termina la junta entonces, gracias y tengan buena tarde.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

\- Está hecho, aunque con matices acerca del nombre, deberás cambiar eso en el artículo.

\- Señor Castle, acerca de la página, creo que deberíamos renovar las fotografías, así también para el artículo.

\- Tengo unos 45 minutos libres, llama a Jimmy, él es el fotógrafo sabrá encargarse y dile que luego te mande el resultado por correo, lo dejo a tu criterio.

\- Perfecto.

\- Por cierto Marcus, esta noche iremos al Rollerx ¿te apuntas?

\- Señor Castle yo, soy menor, no creo que me dejasen entrar.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí, te espero en mi despacho a las diez.

POV RICK-

\- Vaya… -Una despampanante morena (me la imagino como a Adriana Lima) se abría a mi paso, luciendo un simple bañador que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, echaba de menos bajar a ver a Jimmy, del que estaría celoso si no fuera porque él mira más mi trasero que el de la modelo.

\- Ricky, en unos segundos estoy contigo bombón.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, prefiero admirar esta belleza. –Recibiendo por parte de la modelo una tímida sonrisa-

\- Ponte ese Armani y no me distraigas a mi musa.

\- Me ofendes, siempre creí que yo era tu inspiración.

\- Hasta que me di cuenta que eras incorregible, ni alguien como yo conseguiría apartar tus aficiones.

…

\- Nicole cariño, puedes irte a cambiarte, ahora me toca disfrutar, Ricky dame unos minutos.

\- Creí que nunca se iría… Richard Castle.

\- Nicole, un placer señor Castle. –Me acerqué todo lo que pude, iniciando el ritual, colocas el pelo tras la oreja, esperas a erizar su piel.

\- El placer es mío preciosa, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. – Y por último un tímido beso, entre el cuello y la oreja.

\- Mmmm… -No necesitaba oír más, seguí el recorrido de su cuello hasta sus labios, admirando como esperaba impaciente, deseándolo, cogí su cintura y segundos después librábamos una batalla de besos del que era claro vencedor, hasta que oímos los pasos de Jimmy y tuvimos que separarnos.

Ella siguió avanzando por su camino hasta el camerino, girándose deslizando un tirante del bañador, haciéndome tapar mis ojos con lo que conseguí una carcajada por su parte que no dudó en apretar mi tarjeta, le guiñé un ojo en señal de promesa y me acerqué a Jimmy.

Al llegar hasta él no pude escapar de su tirón de orejas, del que ya me había olvidado.

\- Eso por abandonarme durante tres oscuros meses- De nuevo me pilló con la guardia baja y volvió a cogerme la oreja- Y esto por lo de Nicole.

\- Vamos Jimmy, no te pongas celoso, soy todo tuyo- Antes de que pudiera cogerme de nuevo conseguir escapar sin evitar reírme.

\- Tengo asumida tu heterosexualidad no me lo recuerdes, pero el que se tendrá que tragar sus lágrimas cuando no dejes de hacerle caso seré yo, ¿debo recordarte las veces que tuve que cambiar mi plantilla? Cada vez que intentaba hacerles una mísera foto todo eran lamentos.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa, no les vendo una vida de ensueño, ellas se hacen las ideas equivocadas.

\- No tienes remedio, venga empecemos con las fotos.

\- Me alegro de verte, en serio.

\- Lo sé tonto.

POV BECKETT

\- Marcus soy tu tía, por favor en cuanto oigas este mensaje llámame, se trata de Alexis, discutió con tu padre y salió de casa no sabemos nada, llámame, por favor.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Nada… Suele llegar a casa sobre esta hora, debe estar al llegar, Espo acaba de confirmarme que se han desplegado las patrullas, la encontrarán no puede estar muy lejos.

\- Tenías razón, soy un imbécil, si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

\- Hey! Perdí las formas, no debí decirlo así.

\- No, desde luego deberías haberme encerrado en el calabozo.

\- Iré a dar una vuelta, quédate por si decide venir aquí, ella sabe que su hermano acostumbra a venir a mi casa.

 _EN EL ROLLERX_

\- Por Marcus! Espero que consigas todo lo que te propongas, y que decidas estar junto a nosotros por más tiempo.

\- Señor Rodgers tiene una llamada.

\- Creí haberle dicho que fuera esta noche al Ritz.

Se acercó a mi oído y no necesité más que escuchar ese apellido para arrancarle el teléfono de sus manos.

\- Richard Castle, con quién hablo.

\- Castle, soy Katherine Beckett.

\- Vaya Katherine, no esperaba su llamada, quizás ¿ha cambiado de idea acerca de mi propuesta?

\- Simplemente quería saber si está junto a usted Marcus, le he dejado como diez mensajes, es urgente.

\- Sí, estamos ehh… repasando el artículo, ahora mismo le pongo con él.

Apagué el altavoz y llamé a Marcus a la sala privada para evitar el ruido.

\- Es tu tía, le dije que estábamos repasando el trabajo, hazme caso se la veía preocupada, no le comentes donde estás o será peor.

\- Gracias, una vez más.

\- Estaré aquí.

\- ¿Tía?

\- Dios… Marcus debes venir, se trata de Alexis, ella… no sabemos dónde está, salió de casa sobre las nueve, he mandado una patrulla a buscarla.

\- Joder… vale, salgo ya.

\- Te esperamos en mi casa, tranquilo aparecerá, es una Beckett.

\- Espero, no me perdonaría no haber estado.

…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Se trata de mi hermanita, Alexis, al parecer se ha ido de casa, joder apenas tiene ocho años.

\- Hey! Aparecerá, recuerda, tienes a la mejor inspectora moviendo cielo y tierra.

\- Si la perdiera yo…

\- ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella? ¿Dónde la vieron?

\- Es ella, salió de casa sobre las nueve y poco.

\- No dudes que pondré a mis hombres a buscarla, Campbell lleva al señor Beckett a esta dirección, y llama a Morrison y Gibbs, que muevan a todo el equipo y busquen a la señorita Beckett, quiero saber cada movimiento, la encontraré Marcus.

\- Gracias.

 _MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE…_

\- Señor Castle, la tenemos, salió de casa y tomó rumbo hacia el puente de Brooklyn, después acabó en un parque, estuvo más de dos horas andando sin rumbo.

\- No esperemos más, vayamos hacia allí.

\- Sí señor.

…

\- ¿Alexis? Hey pequeña… ven, te llevaré a casa. – Para mi sorpresa, la niña no se dejó intimidar, sino que se lanzó a mis brazos, ante lo que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, esforzándome por alejar los momentos amargos- Ya está, todo ha acabado.

\- Vale…

…

\- ¡Todo es culpa mía! Ni siquiera la policía sabe nada de ella, tu tía no ha parado de dar vueltas.

\- Cállate de una puñetera vez y confía en tu hija, al menos en ella.

\- Marcus…

\- Tía, toma la toalla, estás empapada de la lluvia.

El timbre nos interrumpió, dejándome sin palabras, no sólo por quién tenía en frente sino por quien le acompañaba, después de tres horas respiré tranquila.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

 ** _ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ESPERADO CAPÍTULO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS SOBRE EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA!_**

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

 ** _EL CAPÍTULO ESTÁ TAMBIÉN COLGADO EN .COM CON UNA FOTO DE LA PORTADA DE LA REVISTA_**


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…**

 _…_

 _\- ¡Todo es culpa mía! Ni siquiera la policía sabe nada de ella, tu tía no ha parado de dar vueltas._

 _\- Cállate de una puñetera vez y confía en tu hija, al menos en ella._

 _\- Marcus…_

 _\- Tía, toma la toalla, estás empapada de la lluvia._

 _El timbre nos interrumpió, dejándome sin palabras, no sólo por quién tenía en frente sino por quien le acompañaba, después de tres horas respiré tranquila._

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **POV RICK**

\- ¡Lex! –En cuanto escuchó su voz la niña se lanzó hacia los brazos de su hermano, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas.-Gracias, señor.

 _Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, quitándole importancia, qué demonios me pasaba, desde que encontré a esa niña me sentía fuera de sitio, demasiados sentimientos mezclados, será mejor que me valla y cancele lo de Nicole, sí, eso será lo mejor. Pero antes de poder siquiera dar media vuelta, una mano me frenó._

\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

\- Eh… sí, claro.

\- Pasa, por favor, sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

\- Deberías cambiarte, estás empapada. –Bien Richard, eres un genio, ponla aún más nerviosa-

\- Sí, tienes razón, vuelvo en seguida.

 **POV KATE**

¿No hay personas en el mundo, que tenía que encontrarla precisamente él? Joder, será mejor que me cambie rápido.

\- Katherine, gracias.

\- No fui yo, Marcus fue quien contactó con el señor Castle, debes agradecérselo a él.

\- Sí debo ir a verles.

\- No, hazme caso y vuelve mañana, será mejor, les conozco y ahora mismo lo que menos necesitan es…

\- No te cortes, puedes decirlo, a un padre de mierda, lo capto, volveré mañana.

\- No quería decir eso Patrick.

\- Gracias por encontrar a mi hija señor Castle, y por darle esa oportunidad a mi hijo.

\- No es nada. Por cierto…

\- Está a punto de bajar, tranquilo.

...

\- Lamento la espera, si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo, los chicos están bien.

\- Pregúntamelo mañana, hoy te necesitan aquí.

\- ¿Cómo la encontraste? Mandé a toda una comisaría.

\- Ya se lo dije la última vez, contactos, nada más.

\- ¿Estaba…estaba sola?

\- Llevé a un especialista junto a mí, está perfecta, simplemente tiene miedo, nadie le hizo nada, es una Beckett.

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- En un parque de la 45th, estuvo andando como una media hora hasta que llegó allí, sólo llevaba 50 centavos encima y ésta fotografía.

\- Gracias, ¿cómo le ves? A Marcus.

\- Es bueno, con potencial, le irá bien, estoy seguro.

\- Es un buen chico.

\- Será mejor que me retire, deben descansar, dígale a Marcus que le enviaremos aquí el trabajo no es necesario que acuda a la oficina.

\- Gracias.

\- Adiós.

...

\- ¿Señor hacia dónde quiere dirigirse?

\- A mi apartamento, cancelaré mi cita de esta noche y llame a Raddler y concierte una cita mañana mismo, es urgente.

\- Por supuesto, ¿está bien?

\- No lo sé.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE – APARTAMENTO KATE…

-. Entrega para el Señor Beckett, firme aquí.

\- Eh, sí, un momento, gracias.

\- Creo que eso me pertenece.

\- El señor Castle envió el trabajo a casa, y supongo que es esto.

\- ¡Es mi artículo! Voy a revisar las críticas, avísame cuando despierte Alexis.

 _Así que esto era en lo que estaba trabajando, una entrevista al mismísimo Castle, una cosa es que salvara a mi sobrina y otra que leyera un artículo que engrandecía su figura arrogante, falsa y asquerosa._

 _No había nada que Richard Castle hiciera sin buscar nada a cambio, tarde o temprano se presentaría aquí en busca de su recompensa y espero que para entonces Marcus ya esté fuera de todo esto._

\- ¿Tía?

\- Preciosa, qué tal estás, mira hemos preparado tu desayuno favorito, y es todo para ti.

\- ¿Marcus?

\- Está solucionando unos asuntos del trabajo enseguida estará con nosotras, para entonces ya sabes lo que espera, ¿verdad?

\- Sí…

\- Tiene razón Lex, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

\- No sé, papá gritaba y yo no quería más.

\- Alexis para eso estoy yo, para que me busques, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿y si no llega a encontrarte el Señor Castle? –La niña comenzó a llorar haciéndose un ovillo.

\- Debes prometernos no volver a hacerlo, por favor.

\- Lo… lo prometo de verdad.

\- Esa es mi chica, Marcus debo ir a trabajar, podrás hacerte cargo de todo.

\- Sin problema, he informado al colegio de Lex, saben de su día libre, tomaremos este gran desayuno y después iremos a ver a papá.

\- Sí…

\- Cualquier cosa no dudéis en llamarme.

\- Fue toda una sorpresa recibir la noticia de su visita Richard, cuánto ha pasado, ¿dos años quizás?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, hace dos años y tres meses exactamente.

\- Y bien, tú dirás, qué ha ocurrido.

\- Han vuelto.

\- Debes ser más explícito.

\- Los recuerdos de aquel día.

\- Ya sabías cuando toda la terapia finalizó que serían sentimientos que te acompañarían toda la vida.

\- ¿Y por qué ahora los siento más fuertes que nunca?

\- Eso debes decírmelo tú, desde cuándo lo sientes.

\- Anoche, encontré a la hermana de uno de mis empleados, en un parque, sucia, mojada fue como si todo volviera a repetirse.

\- ¿Qué viste?

\- La vi, a ella, de nuevo, me bloqueé hasta que me di cuenta de que no era posible.

\- En tus anteriores crisis no reaccionabas de modo racional precisamente, qué te hizo cambiar dicha actitud.

\- No pensaba volver a verte todos los días, demasiado con una vez.

\- La niña, ¿has vuelto a verla?

\- No.

\- Es normal Richard, sufriste un trauma que no se borra, estoy orgullosa de tu actitud.

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- ¿Qué buscas? No voy a darte la opción de seguir haciéndote la víctima porque sólo seas capaz de hablar conmigo, debes hacerlo parte de tu vida y no un secreto de estado, asume lo que pasó esa noche a tu…- _la corté antes de que terminara la frase-_

\- Ni se te ocurra seguir, ahí tienes tus doscientos dólares, todo un placer tu mierda de sesión.

EN ROYAL EMPIRE.

\- ¿Dónde cojones te habías metido? Llevo quince mensajes en tu maldito contestador.

\- Ya estoy aquí, qué ocurre que es tan urgente.

\- Nicole, la modelo que está como un tren lleva buscándote todo el día como una histérica, así que o te la tiras o le dejas claro el tema. Tu padre se marcha a las Vegas a cerrar el trato con Gordon, falta que confirmes si asistirás.

\- ¿Perdón? Ese proyecto es mío, yo soy quien debe ir a las Vegas no el interesado de mi padre, y con el tema de Nicole, está solucionado tengo la noche libre.

\- Ahí está tu padre, explícaselo a él.

\- ¡EH! ¡Qué demonios es eso de que tú firmarás el contrato!

\- Tranquilízate muchacho, no pienso dar mi nombre en ningún papel, eres mi hijo, no quiero quitarte mérito, simplemente pensé que no querrías pasarte dos días enteros de abogados firmando papeles en un cuarto cerrado, nadie sabe de nuestra reunión, si es por los paparazzi no te preocupes, nadie hará una foto, el mérito es tuyo.

\- Perdón… llevo un día de locos.

\- ¿Qué es eso de una niña Rick?

\- Un favor.

\- A esa inspectora, hijo aléjate de ella, y céntrate en tu vida, esa mujer no trae nada bueno, sólo conflictos sé de su expediente, aunque su sobrino no lo hace nada mal, ha sido todo un éxito la entrevista, es hora de irme.

\- Gra…gracias.

 _Antes de poder asimilar las palabras de agradecimiento por parte de mi padre, recibí una colleja que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona._

\- ¡Jimmy! ¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!

\- Lo primero que te advierto Castle, deja a mis modelos tranquilas mientras trabajan, ni una foto ha salido decente en mi sesión con Nicole, por Dios, dejarla plantada, ni a eso habías sido capaz de llegar, me debes una modelo y una cena.

 _Se alejó como alma que lleva al diablo, hecho una furia, lo que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa de nuevo, decidí que ya era hora de ocuparme de ese placentero problema._

 _EN LA QUINTA AVENIDA_

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

\- Contactos… lo lamento fui un capullo, pero hay excusa, un amigo estaba en apuros bueno su hermana pequeña y sólo yo podía ayudarle.

\- ¿Por qué será que no termino de creerte?

\- Bueno… siempre puedes realizarme un interrogatorio más fuerte.

 _Poco a poco fui entrando en su piso, había bajado la guardia y cuando creía que estaba en mis manos me separó con su mano._

\- No va a ser tan fácil Rick.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aquí comienza mi recompensa. – _Una vez que los cerró los tapé con mi corbata dejándola a mi merced-_ Esta noche es toda para ti, Nicole.

 _No había mujer en el mundo que pudiera mantenerse en pie a mi lado, lo intentó, pero sin esfuerzo la tenía en su cama, con los brazos atados al cabecero, los ojos cerrados y jadeante por más, dispuesta a todo, y no pensaba negarle nada esta noche a esa preciosidad._

 _Comencé en su cuello, marcando, sacando todo lo que horas atrás había contenido, apretando su cintura a la mía, devorando sus labios, mordiendo todo a su paso, haciéndola gritar, suplicar, calentándola, dejándole la miel en los labios, hasta que la sentí casi explotar y girándola hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas de espaldas a mi, la penetré, una y otra vez hasta que quedamos exhaustos._

\- Creo que he cumplido con mi castigo, ¿no? – _No pude evitar una sonrisa al verla casi sin respiración y sin esperarlo comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello y pecho, aún con los ojos vendados, bajando hasta despertar de nuevo una erección con cada lamida, le quité la venda, necesitaba verla subir y bajar su boca-_

\- Sin duda creo que estamos en paz.

AL CAER LA NOCHE…

POV KATE

 _Después de un duro día de trabajo pude regresar a casa, deseaba tomar un baño de burbujas y un buen vino, y así lo hice, no había mejor momento del día que este, sólo faltaba un buen libro, no pude evitar tomar la revista en mis manos y ojearla, al fin y al cabo sólo era por mi sobrino, la portada era un gran trabajo, y las fotografías del interior tampoco tenían desperdicio, aunque nunca lo diría en público, estaba bastante bien el empresario._

 _Caí rendida en la cama, con esos ojos azules y penetrantes en mi memoria, lo que me llevó a soñar con ellos toda la noche, y no de la forma que esperaba, sino sobre mí, en mí._

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! LAMENTO LA ESPERA! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN!**


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 ** _La noche no era el sueño, era su boca, era su hermoso cuerpo despojado de sus gestos inútiles ñño_**

 **POV KATE**

 _Meses atrás quedaba aquel encuentro, donde vi que quizás estaba equivocada acerca de lo que decían sobre el Príncipe de Manhattan, desde entonces nada, no sé por qué pero en mi interior esperaba una llamada, sí, esperaba que al descolgar el teléfono dijeran ``Soy yo, Richard Castle´´._

 _El golpe producido por los informes al caer sobre mi mesa me sacó de mi ensoñación._

\- Lan ¿qué demonios haces aquí? No hay ningún caso.

\- Lo sé, así que más te vale terminar todo este papeleo para hoy, porque esta noche vuelve Maddisson de L.A. y he conseguido que Abbie nos haga un hueco en su apretada agenda de abogada, así que no me hagas levantar tu trasero de esa silla porque esta noche vamos al Rollerx.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- No hay un él, es simplemente una noche de chicas.

\- Está bien, aunque no prometo nada, son demasiados y se los debo a los chicos no puedo pedirles que me cubran de nuevo.

\- Vamos Kate, eres casi su jefa, eso ayuda.

\- Será mejor que te vayas antes de que me arrepienta.

 _Tres horas después…_

 _Vamos Kate, lo entenderán además apenas son veinte páginas, mataré a Lannie por hacerme esto. dije para mí misma..._

\- Hey!

\- Tranquila nosotros nos encargamos.

\- Pero con una condición, habla con Lan, por favor, no contesta mis llamadas y si sube a comisaría ni siquiera me mira. ¿He hecho algo mal?

-¡No! Estará haciéndose la interesante… ya sabes. Bueno será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde. Gracias chicos os debo otra.

\- Diviértete, tienes suerte de ser la favorita del jefe, corre antes de que cambiemos de opinión jefa.

\- ¡Sois los mejores!

 _Un baño más tarde comencé a buscar mi modelito para esta noche, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin salir con las chicas, aún recuerdo cuando nada importaba, sólo nosotras pero luego llegó el accidente que se llevó la vida de mis padres y nuestro distanciamiento, estoy entusiasmada por volver a estar todas juntas._

 _Abrí las puertas del infierno más maravilloso que una mujer puede esconder en su pequeño piso del centro, en vez de una segunda habitación tenía lo que toda mujer podía soñar, un vestidor lleno de nombres Dior, Prada, Manolos… Muchos ni podía permitírmelos y por ellos estuve casi un mes comiendo comida basura, sí esos eran mis grandes amores._

 _Me retoqué frente al espejo y no pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, en casa dejaba a la aburrida detective al menos encerrada hasta la vuelta, hoy necesitaba volver a esa juventud y no pensar en nada más._

\- No puedo creer que estemos juntas de nuevo, cuál es el plan.

\- Iremos al Rollerx, el nuevo club de moda y si es posible salir acompañadas.

\- Os echaba de menos, en serio, Los Ángeles es abrumador, aún no puedo creerme que esté aquí.

\- Será mejor que nos pongamos en la cola o no entraremos nunca.

\- ¿No podrías sacar tu placa?

\- Sí, definitivamente estáis de vuelta… y no, no puedo hacer eso Maddie. Además así tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día.

\- Cuenta Maddie, ¿hubo alguien en LA?

\- Robert Brown, alto, moreno, en la cama era todo un Dios por no hablar del anillo que tenía, estaba casado, esa es mi historia. ¿y las demás?

\- Yo estoy conociendo a un chico no es nada serio, pero creo que este es el definitivo, lo siento.

\- ¿Kate?

-¿Qué?

\- Vamos… no te hagas la interesante, seguro que los tienes a todos locos.

\- No, yo no, desde él no ha habido nadie.

\- Era un capullo, olvídalo, ese doctorcito no te merecía, entremos de una vez y olvidemos todo eso.

\- ¿Tan asombroso es?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ya sabes… llevar casi dos años sin nadie, la cara de Maddie fue todo un espectáculo.

\- Hey… no le hagas caso, ya sabes las aficiones de nuestra alocada amiga, pasaron muchas cosas y es totalmente comprensible que no pensaras en ello, pero no te permitiré estar así un mes más, háblame de ese empresario.

\- No es nada, fui una tonta creí que le interesaba ya sabes por lo de esa noche pero ya sabes somos de mundos distintos fueron alucinaciones mías.

\- Me he tirado a Espo.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – _Recordé el comentario horas atrás de parte del detective, pero decidí no tenerlo en cuenta, siempre había existido esa chispa entre ellos pero nunca llegué a imaginar que llegaría a suceder-_

\- Ni si quiera sé cuándo empezó, pero dejemos de hablar de ello y centrémonos en ti.

\- Lan, llevo dos años fuera de juego creo que ya olvidé lo que era.

\- Cariño desde que entramos a este maravilloso local, no te han quitado la vista de encima, así que bebámonos estos _margaritas_ , aprovechemos la noche y disfruta.

 _Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada, olvidé lo que era relajarme, tras muchos bailes, decidí dejar a las chicas un momento y acercarme a la barra, necesitaba un trago o moriría de sed en breve._

\- No quedan muchas mujeres que sean capaces con esa bebida, eres fuerte neoyorquina.

\- Sí, eso creo.

\- Soy Smith y con quién tengo el placer.

\- Katherine Beckett, señor Smith.

\- Sólo Smith, no he podido evitar venir a saludar, ¿nos hemos visto antes señorita Beckett?

\- No, no lo creo y sólo Kate.

\- Y dime Kate, dónde has estado toda mi vida.

 _En ese momento la balanza se decantaba más hacia el lado de darle largas al tal Smith, por favor, esas frases están demasiado usadas, ¿qué demonios…?_

\- ¿Me disculpas un segundo?

\- Estaré aquí.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Marcus, qué haces aquí?

\- Hey!

\- Marcus, dentro de tres días tienes los exámenes finales, te lo juegas todo.

\- ¡Qué cojones importan los exámenes cuando estoy aquí para celebrar que mi gran jefe me ha dado esto!

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Mi carta de recomendación! Castle es la hostia.

\- Te llevo a casa, vamos.

\- ¡No! – Se terminó la bebida de un trago y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sucedió, ahí estaba él.

\- ¡Hey Mark, date un respiro, no termines con toda la barra del pub!

\- Díselo a mi tía, vamos tú eres la enrollada de la familia, no tires tu figura por la borda.

\- Marcus… estás ebrio.

\- Chaval, ve fuera a tomar un poco de aire y hazle caso.

\- ¡Lo ves Nueva York! ¡Es mi recomendación! ¡Un trago por este hombre, Richard Castle y la poli más molona del mundo!

 _No pude evitar una sonrisa, lo merecía, algo de suerte por parte de la vida y no continuas desgracias._

\- Tranquila, se le pasará, es por la euforia del momento, me alegro de verla inspectora.

\- Gracias, de verdad, es su sueño ir a esa Universidad.

\- Es un gran chico.

\- Sólo espero que no le hayas ofrecido droga ni nada de tu vida de lujos ni le metas en problemas Castle, muchos chicos acaban en cunetas por terminar abrumados en este mundo de excentricidades.

\- Tranquila, tras estos seis meses es como mi hermano pequeño, hoy es un día para celebrar.

\- Será mejor que vuelva con las chicas.

\- Arriba tenemos un reservado, pásate.

\- ¡Estabas aquí Katie! – _Como si nada Smith me agarró de la cintura provocando mi rechazo momentáneo-_ Vámonos de aquí Katie, adiós Castle.

\- Déjalo, no me interesas, simplemente fui cordial.

\- Adiós Smith, dale recuerdos al bastardo, y lamento lo de Las Vegas.

\- Se los daré, devuélveselos a Amelie, ya sabes, por el trabajo prestado.

 _Noté la tensión en su cuerpo y segundos después y tras un simple chasquido de manos dos miembros de seguridad lo tenían sujeto para así sacarlo a rastras del pub, con la mayor discreción posible._

 _Nota mental: No dejo de preguntarme que habrá detrás de ese nombre pero por ahora lo mejor era no mencionar nunca a Amelie_

\- Dígame inspectora, ¿acepta mi propuesta?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- El reservado, tranquila solamente son un par de buenos amigos, copas y póker.

\- Lo lamento pero mis acompañantes me esperan abajo y dudo que ellas quieran ir.

\- ¡Kate! ¿Dónde estabas, la última vez estabas acompañada por un rubio? Aunque esto es aún mejor.- _No pude evitar que mis mejillas se incendiaran y únicamente yo hubiese oído dicho comentario- Hola, soy Lannie_

\- Richard Castle, un placer.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

\- He oído algo de un reservado, voy a por las demás.

 _Veinte minutos después nos encontrábamos en un ambiente agradable a pesar de lo que podía llegar a pensar, pero en ese momento, alejada un poco de los demás y apoyada junto a la barra recordé : ``Marcus, con todo lo sucedido lo olvidé, joder, mierda donde está´´._

\- Tranquila, mi chófer llevó a Marcus a casa, ves, no soy tan mezquino después de todo.

\- ¿Qué, ahora lees la mente?

\- Pensabas en alto, simplemente- _No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada de reproche, acompañada de un gesto afirmativo a fin de agradecerle por todo, a pesar de que fuese superior a mi- Bryan sírvanos otra copa._

\- Gracias, otra vez.

\- No sabía que jugar al póker pudiera dársele tan bien, ha desplumado a todo un equipo de los mejores financieros, admito que casi caigo yo también suerte que tenía esa escalera bajo mi mano.

\- Ya… - _Busqué incómoda a Maddie, ya que las demás chicas decidieron irse, una por el horario que se le presentaba a la mañana siguiente y mi mejor amiga debido al supuesto llamado de su padre, que aunque creía que no lo vi, se reducía a una llamada de Espo a la que no tardó en contestar, lo que encontré ante mis ojos me hizo abrirlos completamente y hacerme sonrojar, -¿era una cría? Llevaba toda la noche sonrojándome- Maddie estaba dándose el lote con el amigo de Castle, el abogado. Para entonces Castle ya se encontraba sonriendo altivamente, propio de los descarados como él y su grupo de amigos._

\- Parece que ellos han encontrado la forma de suplir esa ausencia de suerte en el juego.

 _Ante mi asombro salieron del reservado sin dejar de besarse, tras el abogado pedir el coche de mi amiga en la puerta, no podía creerlo, cómo demonios iba a volver a casa ahora, maldije a Maddie en los cinco idiomas que conocía._

\- Mi amiga acaba de abandonarme por un polvo, y a esta hora encontrar un taxi será casi imposible, Bryan otra copa.

 **POV RICK**

 _No pude evitar que una sonrisa recorriera mi rostro, esa mujer era tan increíble como impredecible, tan hermosa como irritante, policía pero en sí igual de inocente que un simple niño en Navidad._

 _¿Qué esperaba, que su amiga la cual estaba dando ya un completo espectáculo sobre mi amigo y abogado frente a lo más influyente de Manhattan, la acompañara a casa? Kate, Kate…_

\- Bryan no.

\- ¿Qué, quién te crees?

\- El dueño del pub, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, estoy perfectamente imbécil.

\- Suerte con el taxi.

 _Estaba en lo cierto, demasiado inocente para creer que la dejaría a su suerte en mitad de la noche, podría ser policía pero no tenía consigo su arma y por suerte o desgracia yo era su mejor refuerzo, así que tomé lo último que quedaba en mi copa y salí tras ella, sin que se diera cuenta de ello._

 _Tras varios empujones por parte de los que aún se encontraban bailando, ahora me encontraba en la situación de decidir entre dos castañas, la que se encontraba susurrándome una prometedora noche de la forma más descarada posible, tras sin buscarlo chocar contra ella en mi afán por salir del pub, maldigo a la inspectora en estos instantes y sin pensarlo mucho más hice lo que nunca creí, olvidarme en cierto modo de mi prometedora noche no sin antes tomar su tarjeta._

 _Diez minutos después conseguí salir del sofocante lugar y para mi sorpresa Kate no se encontraba sola, tenía contra la pared a Smith en una posición nada cómoda para el brazo del mismo, ese hecho recompensó lo demás, por no decir que tenía una buena vista trasera de la inspectora._

\- La próxima vez que intentes algo así no será tu brazo el que termine así, la próxima vez que intentes algo así, asegúrate de que es mutuo y de que la chica no sea policía, imbécil.

\- E…está bien preciosa, lo prometo ¿me devuelves… de… una… jodida… vez mi brazo?

 _Tras soltarlo él parecía querer seguir, y cuando la notó más relajada y confiada por no decir que se encontraba ya de espaldas a él, fue tras ella, con la furia recorriendo su mirada hasta que la suya topó con la mia y antes de que la tocara lo tenía contra el muro, esta vez sin impedimento, redimiendo la tensión tras lo ocurrido al mencionar a Amelie sumado a lo ocurrido con la inspectora._

\- ¡Cuántas veces tiene que decirlo!

\- Ya sabes siempre me han gustado las difíciles, aún más las castañas, sabes me recuerda mucho a ella ¿por eso estás tras la poli, eh?

\- No te atrevas a nombrarla- _Sin pensarlo más le golpee una vez tras otra notando que a cada golpe era un peso muerto, mi rabia me impedía escuchar los gritos de Kate hacia los guardas del pub, pidiendo ayuda para separarme._

\- ¡Para joder! ¡Le vas a matar! Richard, por favor para, te meterás en problemas por mi culpa, por ese imbécil. ¡Separadlos por favor!

\- Llama a una ambulancia, señor Castle, será mejor que se marche, Troy, trae el coche del señor.

 _Terminé temblando con las manos cubiertas de sangre y sin saber cómo cojones había permitido perder el control, cuando vi el coche ni siquiera pensé en mirar atrás, agradecí el servicio de mis hombres por estar para mí las veinticuatro horas, ya fueran los chófers o mis abogados._

 _Recordé la causa del enfrentamiento y la busqué por todas partes, estaba apoyada contra el coche, mirándome, no sabría descifrar si con lástima, agradecimiento o temor, avancé hacia el coche y le abrí la puerta, tras unos segundos de dudas entró._

 **POV KATE**

 _No podía alejar mi mirada de él, joder, ni siquiera sé qué hago en el jodido coche, el ambiente o podía ser más tenso e incómodo, y ni siquiera habíamos arrancado, decidí centrarme en la música que salía de la radio, la conocía a la perfección así que pensar en ella me ayudaría a relajarme y pensar en la situación, ``Breathe me ´´_

\- Hittman por favor, diríjase hacia el centro, allí le indicaré la dirección de la señorita- _Cerró la ventana que separaba al chófer de nosotros, para después tomar el teléfono como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero a quien sea que llamara saltó el contestador- Turner, contesta a este mensaje en cuanto puedas, deja lo que estés haciendo con esa y ven a mi casa, tenemos problemas-_

\- Esa de la que hablas es mi amiga, así que respétala, y si estás en problemas es por golpearle hasta saber qué.

\- …

\- ¿No piensas hablar? Lo tenía controlado.

\- De no ser por mí, a saber lo que habría hecho ese desgraciado, así que será mejor que lo dejes.

\- No tenías por qué golpearlo así, por dios, le dejaste inconsciente, te lo agradezco pero no justifica tanta violencia.

\- No le conoces, ni tampoco a mí.

 _Antes de poder replicar volvió a sonar el teléfono, por lo que pude ver en la pantalla se trataba de Turner, antes de descolgar le ordenó al chófer que apagara ``la jodida radio´´. Puse todos mis sentidos en la conversación o lo que el dolor de cabeza producido por el alcohol y la situación me permitía._

\- Dime qué ocurre para que me hayas echo abandonar mi divertida actividad. Juro que como sea…- _No pude evitar entornar mis ojos._

\- Sabes que de no ser grave no te llamaría a estas horas, te pondré en situación, he mandado a Smith al hospital, se encontraba inconsciente pero saldrá, cuál es la situación.

\- Empieza por el principio… - _A diferencia de lo que esperaba su rostro no expresaba nada, ni tensión ni rabia, se limitaba a mirar su dolorida mano, ni siquiera me había fijado en ella, aunque la sangre no era suya se veía algo hinchada y bastante resentida-_

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Joder Richard, entiendo que fuera por la inspectora, pero has entrado en su juego, sólo quieren joderte la vida, no dudes que habrá demanda judicial por los hechos y por tus antecedentes seguramente irás a juicio- De fondo se escuchó la voz de Maddie- ¿Qué ocurre con Kate, está bien? Pásamela, ya.

\- Es para ti.

\- ¡Kate, qué ha pasado, dónde estás!

\- Tranquila estoy bien, ha sido ese chico rubio, estaba molestándome y el señor Castle me defendió, está todo bien, de verdad.

\- Vale, por cierto ya te contaré…

\- Buenas noches Mad.

\- Pásame a Richard.-

 _Le devolví el teléfono y dejé de preocuparme por todo, simplemente quería llegar a casa y pensar que nada había sucedido, cuando quise darme cuenta dentro de ese coche sólo se escuchaba el motor y el ruido del exterior, la llamada había finalizado y nos encontrábamos frente a mi apartamento. Se podían apreciar los lirios que adornaban mi balcón, antes de poder por mí misma abrir la puerta Richard ya se encontraba haciéndolo él mismo y acompañándome a mi portal._

\- Lamento todo lo ocurrido.

\- Deberías revisarte esa mano, tengo un botiquín en casa.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada, además tengo prisa, una vez más lo lamento espero que no le cause problemas.

\- No he sido yo la que le golpeó.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, Turner estará al llegar a mi casa, por cierto me alegro que le gustaran mis flores, descanse. – _Para mi sorpresa, besó mi frente, de forma casi paternal, lo que me enfureció, no necesito sus cuidados pero antes de poder reprocharle el coche se estaba alejando a toda velocidad._

 **DOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE…**

 **POV RICK.**

 _Una parte de mí aún creía que Smith sería lo suficientemente hombre como para no denunciar tras lo que hizo, pero como era de esperar a primera hora de la mañana recibí el comunicado de citación en el juzgado, por agresión al demandante el primer viernes del próximo mes a las 11:30 am._

 _Por si no fuera suficiente aparecía en la portada del NY Times tras lo acontecido: `` ¿Príncipe o Héroe de Manhattan? El heredero de Alexander Castle fue el pasado viernes encontrado en una situación comprometida al estar golpeando hasta la inconsciencia a un varón de unos 30 años al defender a una joven según cuentan las fuentes más cercanas. Aunque este hecho no justifica la atrocidad del señor Castle al perder el control´´_

 _No dudé en arrojar el periódico a la basura por la hora que era quedaba poco para que mi padre hiciera sonar el teléfono maldiciéndome por la jodida portada y no habérselo contado antes._

\- Debemos preparar la declaración, sería oportuno llamar a la señorita Beckett.

\- No, no quiero meterla en esto, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero ella no, llama a los guardas del pub.

\- Sí, servirá pero su declaración sería más favorable.

\- Ya he dicho que no.

\- Lamento interrumpir señorito Castle pero su padre está aquí.

\- Gracias Evelyn, hágale pasar y que nadie moleste.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué cojones es esto?!

\- Se solucionará, es sólo un obstáculo.

\- ¿No había gente en el mundo? ¿Smith? Me costó mucho dinero y tiempo enterrar todo aquello, procura que los periodistas no descubran su identidad o todo resurgirá de nuevo y ten por seguro que para entonces estarás fuera de la empresa.

\- Lamento que te avergüences, pero lo que menos me importa en este momento es eso.

\- Claro…Olvidaba que esa inspectora estaba por medio, fóllatela, y aléjala de tu vida, desde que apareció todo han sido problemas, no me obligues a hacerlo a mí si de verdad ella te importa. – _No dudé en enfrentarme a él tras sus palabras y agarrarle del brazo-_

\- Ni te atrevas a tocarla, a ella no puedes enviarla a otro continente para alejarla por tu vergüenza, sal de mi casa.

\- Soluciónalo.

 **AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD EN LA 12TH…**

\- Inspectora Beckett, le presento esta es la capitán Gates de Asuntos Internos.

\- Encantada.

\- Inspectora Beckett, acabamos de recibir una notificación del juzgado, es llamada a declarar por el caso Smith, por abuso de autoridad y agresión ¿tiene algo que decir?

\- Ya le dije a la Capitán Gates que debe ser todo un error pero requerían tu confirmación.

\- No, no es un error, ¿cómo debo declarar? – _Una mirada de asombro recorrió a ambos capitanes tras mi declaración, aunque a mi comenzaba a recorrerme una sensación de odio hacia Castle-_

\- Debe acudir como testigo fundamental tras lo declarado por el demandante el señor Patrick Smith, contra el demandado el señor Richard Castle. Y como acusada por abuso de autoridad y agresión. Tras confirmar dicha acusación debo retirarme, Montgomery ya sabe cómo debe proceder ante estos casos, debo marcharme.

 _Un silencio mantuvo el despacho en un ambiente totalmente tenso, pero lo que me preocupaba era la mirada desolada de Montgomery, que tras cerrar la puerta y las persianas rompió ese maldito silencio._

\- Kate, me debes una explicación.

\- Lo lamento señor, nunca creí que esto llegaría tan lejos, simplemente la situación se complicó, me fui con unas amigas al pub del señor Castle, tomé unas copas y el señor Smith no paraba de molestar, pero actué con raciocinio y no hice más que pedirle que me dejara, Castle se encontraba allí también pero no hizo nada mandó a unos guardas y le echaron, seguimos allí por dos horas más y cuando salí para volver a casa tras rechazar la propuesta de Castle de acompañarme estaba allí de nuevo para molestarme me defendí, una llave Roy, nada más, no le supuso ningún daño, se lo juro, intentó agredirme y fue entonces cuando todo se desmadró y Smith acabó así por Castle, me fui junto a él que me llevó a casa. Eso es más o menos todo.

\- Tienes suerte de que haya suavizado la situación, podrían haberos declarado a la fuga tras lo ocurrido, Kate juré cuidarte, hablaré con Richard, moveré mis hilos, es un viejo amigo.

\- No, es mi problema, iré yo, me debe una explicación, lamento tener que dejar el caso pero… - _Las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por el capitán me sentaron como un jarro de agua fría-_

\- Katherine, lamentándolo mucho me veo en la obligación de suspenderla por la acusación de su abuso de autoridad hasta que se aclare el juicio el próximo mes, debe entregarme su arma y su placa.

\- Por favor… No.

\- Sabes que nunca lo haría de poder evitarlo, lo siento.

 _No pude evitar que varias lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas, si no pudiera regresar a la comisaría…, no se lo debo a mis padres, saldrá todo bien…Para entonces sentí los brazos de Roy, mi padrino, a mi alrededor, consolándome._

\- ¿Qué pensarían de mí?

\- Todo saldrá bien.

 _Tras abandonar la comisaría, recorrí mi apartamento buscando la maldita tarjeta dónde venían los datos de Castle, tras media hora la encontré y me dirigía en taxi hacia la dirección, al corazón de Manhattan, dispuesta a enfrentarme con él, por su culpa, no quería ni pensarlo._

 ** _POV RICK_**

\- Señorito, sé que me pidió que nadie le molestara pero una señorita lleva cerca de diez minutos aporreando la puerta se hace llamar Katherine Beckett, ¿llamo a seguridad?

 _¿Qué demonios quería ahora ella? Lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo era distracciones y menos que me vieran junto a ella, debíamos ser cautelosos ahora que nuestros nombres estaban en el punto de mira, quizás el suyo gracias a sumas cuantiosas por mi parte había impedido que saliera a la luz, joder._

\- Hágala pasar, y dile que se calle y no haga más ruido, es suficiente, gracias Evelyn.

 _Ahí estaba, con un aspecto ¿desesperado, eso eran lágrimas? Si tenía dudas la bofetada que recibí por su parte alejó todas mis dudas, antes de que se volviera a repetir la agarré de la mano intentando hacerle el menor daño posible. Sentí como Turner se acercaba dispuesto a sacarla de allí pero con mi otra mano le pedí que esperase._

\- ¿Piensas decirme qué te ha hecho aporrear mi puerta, además de golpearme?

\- ¿¡Que qué me ha hecho hacerlo?! ¿Te parece suficiente? –

 _Me entregó un sobre, sin poder evitar mi curiosidad fijé mi vista en él, era de los juzgados, espero que no sea lo que espero… Me tensé como nunca, sin darme cuenta apretaba mi agarre sobre su mano al leer que ese desgraciado la denunció a ella también, levanté mi vista y ahora la vi aterrada, por lo que la solté._

\- No te preocupes, te dispondré de mis mejores abogados, Turner, pasas a ocuparte de ella ahora, no hay explicaciones James.

\- Rick, joder, sabes que esta acusación podría llevarte a la cárcel, recuerda ya has reincidido.

\- Yo doy las órdenes.

\- Me niego a abandonarte, llevaré ambos casos.

\- Eso sólo complicaría las cosas, nos relacionarían y lo sabes, cuanto menos sepan de ella mejor.

\- Sigo aquí, y no pienso aceptarlo, puedo pagarme mis propios abogados.

\- No, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, está bien Turner, pero no hay discusión te llevarán ellos.

\- Abbigail Dicks, es mi amiga y abogada, ella lo hará.

\- Es buena he oído hablar de ella, podría servir.

\- Sí, si quieres que Smith la reconozca de aquel día, tu amiga no servirá, no si quieres que lo primero que diga Smith sea que tu amiguita se encontraba ebria en el momento que conducía hacia su casa, fin.

\- He perdido mi trabajo por tu culpa, ¡cómo pretendes que me fie de ti! ¡Si no recupero ese trabajo, yo… nunca podré darles justicia!-

 _Volvió a empujarme, impedí que Turner fuera tras ella al balcón, necesitaba estar sola, agarré el vaso de whisky apretándolo tanto como pude hasta reventarlo, volviendo a llenar toda mi mano de cortes, le pedí a Turner que se marchara y tras el estruendo la vi salir del balcón en busca de la causa de lo que escuchó, pareció relajarse hasta que vio mi mano._

\- Lamento haberte asustado, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que lo oí.

\- Deberías curar eso, ¿dónde tienes el botiquín?

\- No es nada.

\- Deja tu maldito orgullo y dime dónde está, me lo debes Castle.

\- Está bien.

 _Nos dirigimos hacia el aseo de mi despacho, entrar en el de mi dormitorio lo haría todo aún más tenso si era posible, tras acercarle el botiquín, comenzó a retirar los restos de cristal, algunos incluso estaban incrustados y fueron más complicados pero lo hizo con tanta preocupación que ni siquiera me percaté, simplemente me dediqué a observarla._

\- Me debes algunas respuestas- _Simplemente me limité a asentir y a pedirle que me acompañara hacia el balcón de nuevo para sentarnos en un lugar más cómodo una vez que terminó con mi mano, una vez en el gran balcón prefirió no sentarse y simplemente evitar mi mirada-_

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿De qué conoces a Smith?

\- Es… complicado.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, me lo debes, necesito respuestas, varias veces has dicho que no sabía a quién me enfrentaba, bien, quiero saberlo si de verdad pretendes que acepte tus abogados.

\- No querrás saberlo, pero si insistes... Es uno de los socios mayoritarios de DROBERTS S.L, por no decir la mano derecha de Steven Drobert, sí el hijo de Edgar Drobert, puedes estar tranquila, de Edgar saber que tienes relación con lo que hizo a tus padres nunca habría permitido esta demanda, por lo que sé ni siquiera sabe que existes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te lo dije Katherine, tengo información y mucho poder aunque no lo creas, ¿has cambiado de opinión respecto a mi propuesta?

\- No, no quiero saber nada que venga de ti, es más te pido que alejes a Marcus de ti, de todo esto, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarles todo esto.

\- No se enterarán si no quieres Katherine.

\- Es absurdo, lo sabes. El caso está en todos los medios de comunicación es cuestión de tiempo que a lo largo de este mes aparezca mi nombre.

\- No aparecerá, he dejado una suma importante y convencido a la gente necesaria tu nombre no aparecerá me deben favores, y el juicio será privado así que no tienes que preocuparte.

\- Gracias, y lamento lo del golpe.

\- Lo merecía, antes de continuar, no te preocupes por tu trabajo, en cuanto todo acabe te reincorporarás, me habré alejado de Marcus y desaparecido de tu vida, pienso marcharme del país por unos meses.

\- ¿Todo saldrá bien, verdad? Ni si quiera puedo creer que esté acusada aún.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Debo irme, supongo que al estar en manos de tus abogados nos veremos más a menudo.

\- Si lo prefieres pueden ir ellos hasta tu apartamento.

\- No, sé que me ocultarías información y quiero estar presente en todo.

 _Llamé un taxi para facilitar su marcha pero unos minutos después volvieron a llamarme de la compañía de transportes indicándome que les resultaba imposible acceder a la vivienda, les di las gracias y prometí reembolsarles el dinero del trayecto._

\- ¿Qué ocurre, el taxi debería estar ya aquí?

\- Discúlpame un instante. – _Me siguió en cuanto dije eso sabiendo que todo serían problemas, me asomé por una ventana al exterior y toda la entrada exterior estaba plagada de periodistas y como me confirmó Campbell la parte trasera y el garaje también, no pude evitar un bufido, debía darle la noticia a la inspectora._

\- ¿Y bien?

\- La casa está rodeada de periodistas, he llamado a la policía pero según han explicado tardarán varias horas en desalojarles, sin prometer que lo consigan.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Que a no ser que quiera empeorar la situación saliendo de mi vivienda privada, haciendo que esos buitres la investiguen hasta dar con usted, lo mejor es que permanezca aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué, horas?!

\- Póngase cómoda.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **ESPERO COMPENSAR LA ESPERA CON ESTE LARGO CAPÍTULO, ASEGURO QUE EN ESE MES HASTA EL JUICIO NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS HARÁN SALTAR CHISPAS, Y PARA EMPEZAR YA PARECE QUE KATE TENGA QUE QUEDARSE MUCHAS HORAS EN LA MANSIÓN CASTLE ¿INCLUSO PASAR LA NOCHE ALLÍ?**

 **PROMETO NO TARDAR MUCHO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS QUE SIEMPRE ANIMAN!**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS RICHARD ES UN PERSONAJE ALGO MISTERIOSO Y MUY MUJERIEGO DE AHÍ SUS RELACIONES CON MUCHAS MUJERES QUE NO DEJARÁN DE APARECER HASTA LLEGAR A UN PUNTO MÁS AVANZADO DE LA HISTORIA…**

 **ESPERO SIGAN EL FIC Y SI TODOS PONEMOS DE NUESTRA PARTE CASTLE SIEMPRE SERÁ ETERNO! PORQUE NO DUDÉIS QUE SIGO LAS HISTORIAS SOBRE NUESTRA SERIE FAVORITA!**


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 ** _Sin duda, tu coraza te protege de la persona que quiere destruirte. Pero si no la dejas caer te aislará también de la única que puede amarte R. Bach_**

 **POV KATE.**

 _Ya llevaba media hora en la misma posición analizando cuál era la situación, los posibles finales y debía tener fe en que todo saldría bien, no podía permitirme perder mi trabajo y si eso sucediera la única opción para llegar al asesino de mis padres era él, Castle y no pensaba solucionarlo así, aunque antes de poder evadirme en cualquier otro tema noté algo que me hacía cosquillas en la pierna, para mi sorpresa era un precioso cachorro, una discreta sonrisa me recorrió mientras acariciaba las orejas del pequeño hasta que mi mano pasó de tocar sobre la cabeza del perro para hacerlo sobre la mano de Castle que había llegado a la habitación, haciéndome apartarla casi al momento._

\- Vamos colega deja de molestar. – _Tomó al pequeño Husky y le lanzó una pelota para distraerlo.-_ Con todo el ajetreo de fuera no quería que se quedara en el jardín por eso no le viste antes.

\- ¿Un perro?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo tener uno?

\- No sé, se me hace raro verte mirar por alguien más que no seas tú mismo.

\- Para ser policía juzgas demasiado pronto inspectora.

\- Quizás sea porque ya no lo soy.

\- Quizás debas saber que te equivocas conmigo, Keem fue un regalo, lo compré para…

\- ¿Para ti mismo?

\- Vuelves a juzgar.

\- Ya… Lo siento, pero es raro estar aquí, prácticamente retenida, ya sé que es por mi bien, pero aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea real.

\- No tienes nada que temer, no pasó nada malo y lo tendremos preparado antes de lo que esperas, hace casi una hora que estás aquí y será mejor comer algo ¿qué te apetece?

\- No es necesario, no tengo hambre.

\- Iré a pedir que Evelyn prepare algo de todas formas.

 _Me dediqué a asentir con la cabeza para luego volver a hundirme en mis pensamientos, no pude evitar que una lágrima recorriera mi mejilla, todo se estaba complicando, pero debía creer en el destino, mi madre siempre lo decía, ``deja que todo fluya Katie´´. Sonreí al recordarla, imaginé lo que diría al verme en estos instantes, en cómo insistiría para arrojarme a los brazos del empresario, pero esto no era mi casa, me sentía incómoda y sólo rogaba porque los malditos periodistas se marcharan lo más rápido posible. Como si hubiera sentido mi necesidad de alguien cercano junto a mí, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Lan._

 _\- ¿Lan?_

 _-_ Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? Acabo de encontrarme a la histérica de Maddie y apenas entendí nada.

 _Comencé a relatarle lo sucedido…_

\- Y ahora estoy suspendida, metida en una gorda Lan.

\- Al menos él ha resultado no ser un imbécil.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Necesitas que vaya a tu casa?

\- Acerca de eso… después de discutir con quien ya sabes no pude volver.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no pudiste volver?! ¡¿Te ha hecho algo?! Porque de ser así iré a por esos ojos azules en un segundo.

\- No… al contrario, esto se ha llenado de periodistas y si no quiero mi nombre en los titulares como la nueva furcia de Castle, es mejor que me quede aquí hasta que la policía desaloje esto.

\- Vaya… así que estáis solos…

\- Lan, no.

\- No me digas que no te excitas sólo de pensarlo, ojalá la policía tarde toda la noche amiga, puede que sólo tenga una cama y ya sabes.

\- ¿Has bebido? Y dudo que la mansión Castle tenga sólo una habitación, baja la voz no quiero que nos oiga.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Está cerca?

\- Estoy en el salón y no, no está cerca pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

\- Aguafiestas.

\- Por cierto, qué es eso de Espo.

\- No lo sé Kate, simplemente pasó, sé que debería habértelo comentado antes.

\- Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando prácticamente me suplicó que te obligara a devolverle las llamadas. Ya sospechaba algo de todas formas.

\- Creí que todo estaba claro, dijimos que simplemente sería algo de una noche pero él parece querer más y yo no sé si estoy lista para eso.

\- Es un buen tipo.

\- Me gusta mucho pero no quiero salir dañada, es tarde ¿seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquila, no comentes nada de esto con nadie, y menos con Espo, no quiero preocupar a los chicos.

\- Sabes que si quisieras salir de ahí los chicos ya habrían desalojado el edificio entero, ¿harías eso de no interesarte realmente?

\- …

\- Dale una oportunidad a ojos azules tú también, buenas noches, te quiero.

\- Y yo.

 _Decidí volver a sentarme en el sofá, en el suelo estaba la carta del juzgado, la doblé para dejarla después sobre la mesa no sin haberla releído un par de veces más, para entonces me llegó el olor de la comida, para mi asombro olía de forma increíble, aunque pensándolo bien, era Richard Castle, no creo que para él cocinara alguien inexperto y sin talento._

 **POV RICK**

\- Evelyn, llévele un plato a la señorita Beckett, debe comer algo.

\- Déjeme decirle señorito que debería llevárselo usted, así la chica se lo agradecerá.

 _No pude evitar una sonrisa burlona, olvidaba lo inocente que podía resultar Evelyn o quizás todo se debiera a la fama que me había ganado tras todos estos años._

\- Eve, ella no es como las demás chicas que vienen aquí.

\- ¡Al fin ha asentado la cabeza! ¡Esa muchachita es la mejor para usted!- _De nuevo dejé salir esa risa, esa que dejaba ver tan pocas veces, decidí aclararle el tema antes de que fuese a por Beckett para recorrerla a besos._

\- Lamento decirle que no, es simplemente trabajo Evelyn, y no del bueno, parece que tendrá que esperar para verme enamorado.

\- Pues ya le dice esta vieja, que esa chiquilla es la que debe buscar y no esas rameras de tres al cuarto que sólo quieren dinero o lo que sea que les haga.

\- Tranquilo vieja, soy todo tuyo- _La abracé fuertemente y conseguí hacerla devolverme el gesto a pesar de su rechazo._

\- Mereces ser feliz Richard, por eso lo digo, ¿no puedes hacer feliz a esta viejita y llevarle a la joven la comida?

\- Lo hago por ti nana.

\- Llevaba muchos años sin oírte llamarme así, parece que sí llevo razón, deberías traerla más a menudo.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Me contarás lo sucedido esta vez?

\- Mañana, ahora debo ser un excelente anfitrión y llevar este delicioso plato a la inspectora.

 **POV KATE**

 _Traté de disimular para evitar que descubriera que estuve pendiente de su interacción a pesar de que no pude escuchar la conversación que mantenían, parece ser que sí se preocupaba por alguien más que si mismo, esa mujer debía importarle, sólo había que mirar la forma en que la miraba para descubrirlo._

\- Puedes dejar tus uñas tranquilas, ya he traído tu comida y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, no puedo volver con esto a la cocina o esa mujer me matará.

\- Gracias.

\- Espero que sea de tu agrado.

\- Huele de maravilla, ¿tú ya has comido?

\- Iré a mi despacho, puedes comer aquí tranquila no te molestaré más.

\- Puedes quedarte, se me hará menos raro si estoy con alguien.

\- Bien… iré a por mi comida, puedes ponerte cómoda, si quieres puedo dejarte algo más confortable.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

….

\- Esto está increíble, creo que no he comido japonés mejor que esto.

\- Es mi comida favorita creo que Eve lleva toda mi vida haciéndola, en cuanto vio uno de esos locales japoneses por dentro y su mal estado decidió que no pediría más a esos locales, el Dragon Fhu perdió a un fiel cliente.

\- ¿Conoces ese restaurante?

\- Es el mejor de la zona, al menos de cara al público.

\- Te veía más en el Ritz o el Season que pidiendo a un pequeño restaurante de Brooklyn.

\- No todo es lo que parece.

\- Creo que después de esto perderá otra clienta. ¿Lleva mucho junto a ti?

\- ¿Eve? – Asentí mientras saboreaba el rollito- Sí, lleva en mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, primero como mi niñera o nana como solía decir y ahora como mi asistenta, es prácticamente mi madre.

\- Esa mujer debe tener reservada una mansión en el cielo, no me imagino aguantarte durante tantos años.

\- Sí definitivamente, es la única mujer en mi vida que ha durado tantos años a mi lado.

\- ¿Y Kyra?- _En cuanto pronuncié su nombre no pude evitar arrepentirme al ver su rostro._

\- Lo siento, no quería importunar.

\- No… pasó hace mucho, me dejó, según ella no quería hacerme daño, le insistí de forma patética, seguramente ahora deba estar retorciéndose por haberme dejado, eso me reconforta.

\- Ella me decía que era feliz, éramos amigas.

\- ¿Sabes? Si no hubiera estado tan ciego no habría dudado un segundo en irme con esa preciosa castaña, ya sabes, la del vestido blanco y el pelo corto, la de la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

\- En ese momento no habría dicho que no, tenlo por seguro, eran otros tiempos.

\- Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo hace?

\- Cerca de siete años, quizás ocho. Puedes estar seguro que debe estar tirándose de sus caras extensiones, por lo que sé, su proyecto de familia feliz ha quedado en un pequeño piso de alquiler.

\- Gracias, creo que me siento mejor.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Te apetece algo más? Evelyn ya se ha marchado a su habitación pero puedo ofrecerte algo más.

\- Estoy llena, gracias.

\- ¿Una copa?

\- Está bien, la acepto.

 _Me equivoqué quizás era cierto, quizás era una simple coraza y ese inocente chico de hace siete años aún seguía ahí deseando ser rescatado, pero antes de poder asimilar mis pensamientos un mensaje llegó al teléfono, el suyo y debía personal por lo que pude apreciar._

 _Tras leer el mensaje no dudé en apartar los estúpidos pensamientos que tuve hace un segundo, ese hombre no cambiaría nunca, me incliné para ver que aún no estaba en la sala y decidí leerlos por encima, aunque no sé por qué demonios me interesa tanto._

 _+``Soy la chica de la otra noche, espero que me recuerdes, Georgina ;)´´_ _hoy a las 16:00_

 _-``Nunca me perdonaría olvidar un rostro como el tuyo´´ hoy a las 21:00_

 _¿Qué esperaba, que por estar yo en su casa no seguiría siendo el mismo golfo de siempre? Una parte de mi seguía siendo demasiada estúpida._

 _+``Estoy deseando volver a verte, ¿y tú?_ _hoy a las 21:01_

 _-``Por su puesto´´ hoy a las 22:35_

 _+``Estaré todo el fin de semana en Nueva York, después debo volver con mi aburrido y viejo prometido, espero tu llamada Ricky ;)´´_ _hoy a las 22:36_

 _No sabía que era peor, si el que los dos últimos mensajes hayan sido mientras manteníamos nuestra conversación o el pensar que en realidad no habría forma de hacerle cambiar. No pude evitar entornar mis ojos, para cuando volvió al sofá decidí tomarme la copa de una vez y evitarle llevando los platos a la cocina, para entonces sonó de nuevo el teléfono advirtiendo de un mensaje, otra vez._

\- Tu chica de la otra noche reclama tu atención Castle, tranquilo puedes atenderla sin problema.

 **POV RICK**

 _Noté su tono resentido en cuanto dijo esas palabras, no pude evitar maldecirme al ser tan estúpido de dejar mi teléfono allí, todos los pasos que di hacia ella se alejaron doblemente, revisé mis mensajes, aunque el último no era de Georgina, era de Campbell, al parecer todo se había tranquilizado, la policía estaba desalojando los alrededores de los periodistas, antes de avisar a Beckett decidí asegurarme de tener el camino despejado de entrometidos._

 **POV KATE**

 _En cuanto abandonó la sala respiré tranquila, aunque no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia él, se dedicaba a ojear su teléfono y no pude evitar pensar que toda esa atención era hacia esa tal Georgina._

 _Mientras él mantenía su atención puesta en la conversación que mantenía por teléfono decidí dejar aflorar mi curiosidad decidiendo rastrear el loft o mansión mejor dicho del empresario, subí una planta para entrar en lo que al parecer era un despacho, rodeado de libros y presidido por una enorme mesa de roble y un sillón negro sin darme cuenta que tenía compañía en todo el proceso._

 _Me senté en el cómodo sofá admirando las vistas, desde ahí tenía unas vistas increíbles de la ciudad, me fijé en el teléfono sobre la mesa, estaba parpadeando, no debería hacerlo, no si no estaba funcionando, a no ser que si fuera así._

 _Lo descolgué sin siquiera pensarlo y para mi sorpresa estaba conectado con el teléfono de Castle, ¿qué esperabas es su despacho?_

-`` ¿Estás seguro de que han echado a todos los periodistas, no puedo permitirme un fallo Campbell?´´ - Ese era Richard, y por lo que recuerdo Campbell era su chófer, menos mal que no iba a tener que pasar un momento más en este lugar.

-Sí señor, ¿prefiere que llame a un taxi o que acompañemos a la señorita en la limusina?

\- Acompañe a la inspectora usted mismo a su casa, yo cogeré un taxi, debo ir a otro lugar, seguramente volveré de madrugada, tras dejarla puede irse a casa.

\- Perfecto, estaré en cinco minutos listo.

 _Antes de poder descolgar escuché como llamaba a otro teléfono y no pude evitar quedarme para escucharlo:_

\- ¿Nena?

\- ¡¿Richard?! – _No pude evitar bufar, se escuchaba patética por su desesperación en el tono de su voz._

\- ¿Sigues queriendo verme?

\- No te haces una idea…- _Tuve que controlar un grito al notar algo junto a mi pierna, joder, el maldito chucho de Castle-_

\- ¿En qué hotel te alojas?

\- Estoy en el apartamento, rodeada de sus escoltas, no podremos quedarnos aquí.

\- Pasaré a por ti nena, dentro de diez minutos serás toda mía… - _Como si supiera que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien empezó a ladrar, le mandé callar y colgué antes de que se diera cuenta._

\- ¿Hakeem?

\- ¿Qué era eso?

\- Nada, estate lista, nos vemos.

 **POV RICK**

 _Corrí escaleras arriba, para descubrir cómo cojones había entrado Keem al despacho si la puerta estaba cerrada, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarme a la inspectora de espaldas a mi agachada haciendo callar al cachorro, dejándome una vista muy apetecible, antes de que se percatara mi fiel compañero salió corriendo hacia mí._

\- No deberías estar aquí, Campbell te llevará a casa al fin.

\- El perro entró e… intenté detenerle, por eso estaba aquí.

\- Abrir puertas, descolgar teléfonos, ¿crees que debería entregarle a un equipo del FBI?

 _Se puso colorada al instante en que supo que la había descubierto, salió corriendo hacia la puerta echándole una mirada casi asesina a Keem, el cual se restregó más contra mi buscando mi apoyo._

\- Vamos colega, volveré en poco, pórtate bien.

 _Para cuando salí de la casa ella ya se encontraba dentro de la limusina, le pedí a Campbell que bajara la ventanilla donde estaba la inspectora._

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- No debiste escuchar esa conversación.

\- No es nada nuevo ni sorprendente en alguien como tú. Campbell arranque, por favor.

 _Lo he jodido, pero quizás eso era lo mejor, no podía mezclar las cosas, porque de saber que con una vez me bastaría, ahora mismo estaría en mi cama, pero ella no, ella era de esas que te atrapan, que te cambian, y no quería volver a salir jodido, todo iba bien._

 _Cogí el taxi para recoger a Georgina, la llevé al Four Seasons, nada más llegar se abalanzó sobre mi, dejé cualquier pensamiento acerca de la inspectora atrás, no debía pensar en ella, no cuando tenía a esa mujer delante de mí, la llevé a la cama para hacerle saber cómo era acostarse con un Castle, mi fama me precedía, y así fue, ahí estaba ahora tras tres increíbles rondas de sexo, sudada entre las sábanas de seda del Seasons._

\- Ya creí que no volvería a sentirme así, no sabes lo que es estar junto a un viejo verde durante casi dos años.

\- Nena, mereces más.

\- Díselo a mi bolsillo, en un mes seré la señora de Fullthon, hasta entonces me conformo con eventos como este.

 _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, Evelyn tenía razón, ninguna de las mujeres con las que frecuentaba se acercaban a lo que realmente quería._

 _En cuanto llegué a casa no pude evitar volver a pensar en ella, en Beckett, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Campbell me avisó que estaba en casa, Keem estaba durmiendo a los pies de mi cama me desvestí para tomar una ducha antes de ponerme el pantalón del pijama e irme a dormir, pensando en el mañana… ¿Realmente podría merecer alguien como ella, o debía conformarme con lo que conocía hasta ahora?_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **EN SERIO, GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS POR LEER, NO OLVIDÉIS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**

 **NO PUEDO DESPEDIRME ESTA VEZ SIN DEJAR ESTE MENSAJE #NOTENIMPORT #TOTSSOMBARCELONA**

 **GRACIAS…**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **Ahora te enseño de dónde vengo y de qué tengo hecho el corazón**

 **POV KATE**

\- Lex, ¿qué te apetece para desayunar?

\- ¿Tortitas?

\- Vístete y vamos a desayunar fuera, la última vez que intenté hacerlas casi quemo la cocina.

\- Vale.

 _Después de mentirle a mi hermano acerca de por qué no iba a trabajar, alegando que había decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, me comentó que iría con Marcus a la entrevista para la Universidad, me pidió que pasara el día con Alexis, y ahí me encontraba, sería mejor que me arreglara un poco antes de salir._

\- ¿Tía?

\- Dime Lex.

\- ¿Tú cuántos novios tienes?- _No pude evitar reírme con su comentario propio de una niña de apenas ocho años._

\- Ninguno cariño.

\- ¡¿Ninguno?! Yo tengo tres, pero es un secreto no puedes decirle a papá.

\- Prometido, pero creo que con uno es suficiente Lex.

\- Es que Danny oyó a su hermana decir que los mejores amigos siempre son novios, así que mis tres mejores amigos son novios, no puedo dejar a mis mejores amigos.

\- Oh, claro, anda vamos a peinarte o cerrarán la cafetería para cuando lleguemos.

 _En estos momentos agradezco que mi hermano no llevara con ellos a la pequeña, necesitaba alejarme de todo y sin duda Lex conseguía aportarme esa chispa que tanto buscaba, sin duda era la alegría de la familia, pero como si estuviera notando mi felicidad, el indeseable entró de nuevo, esta vez con un mensaje._

 _``Enviaré un coche a tu dirección en diez minutos, estate lista, tenemos reunión con mi bufete. Te espero RC´´_

 _¿Quién se creía para intentar dirigir mi vida de esa forma? No era una marioneta que pudiera manejar a su antojo, no podía pretender que estuviera disponible para él a todas horas, debía cancelar la reunión._

 _``Cancela la reunión, estoy ocupada y son asuntos personales´´_

 _Para mi sorpresa no volvió a insistir, no era usual en él ese comportamiento, sólo espero que por una vez haya entendido el mensaje y capte que no es momento para molestar._

 _Después de un buen rato observando a mi sobrina prácticamente devorar las tortitas con miel sin abandonar su característica sonrisa, esa tan parecida a la de mamá, si no fuera por el color rojizo de su pelo debido a su madre sería una copia de su abuela._

 _Le pedí a Alexis que esperara ahí sentada mientras iba a pagar la cuenta, no me gustaba dejarla sola, no desde que escapó la última vez._

\- Ángela, ¿podrías cobrarme?, estamos sentadas en aquella mesa, al lado de la ventana.

\- Creo que no va a ser posible Katherine.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- El caballero de afuera ya ha abonado vuestra consumición, no me habías comentado que tenías novio, es muy guapo chiquilla, yo a tu edad soñaría con alguien así.

 _No dudé en girarme hacia la ventana, no podía ser verdad, estaba ahí apoyado en el coche mientras fumaba, entorné los ojos, fui una idiota al creer que se quedaría tranquilo sin mi presencia en la dichosa reunión. Cogí a Lexs de la mano para salir de la cafetería, dispuesta a encarar al prepotente que era, no podía dejar de llamar la atención, no podía traer un coche normal, no, tenía que destacar, hacer ver su superioridad por poder poseer un Maybach Exelero, que prácticamente rondaba los dos millones de dólares. Pero eso era lo menos importante lo que había que destacar era cómo cojones sabía dónde estaba, en cuanto llegamos a su lado Lex se agarró más fuerte a mi mano._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Han pasado los diez minutos, he venido a buscarte.

\- Te dije que estaba ocupada, no puedes pretender que esté disponible las veinticuatro horas sólo para ti, como ves tienes que esperar.

\- Hola preciosa, tienes una tía un poco gruñona. – _Su comentario me hizo enfurecer, pero una vez que lo dijo pude notar como mi sobrina se relajaba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa._

\- Hola…

\- Debemos irnos, vamos Lex.

\- Katherine sube al coche, mira.- _Había un periodista grabándonos y en ese instante enfocaba a Alexis, creo que superaban el odio que le tenía a Richard, no podía permitir que Alexis saliera en esas imágenes, nos metimos en el coche._

\- Pero tía no tengo mi sillita, no puedo ir aquí, tú siempre lo dices.

\- Ahora no pasa nada amor, quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

\- No tardes tía.

…

\- ¡Señor Castle! ¿Quién es la joven, y la niña? ¿Nueva Señora Castle?

\- Baja la puta cámara, es una menor, no puedes grabarla, así que si no quieres tener problemas dame esa cámara y procura no hablar con nadie de lo visto, ¿entendido?

-Sí… lo lamento yo no quiero problemas lo juro, tome.

\- Será mejor que te vayas.

 _¿Todo sería así? Desde que me crucé con él toda mi vida se había vuelto un problema, un caos mejor dicho, me tomó del brazo para meterme en el coche y esta vez no me negué._

\- ¿Ves por qué quería ir a por ti en tu casa?

\- ¿Me dirás que es culpa mía?

\- No, pero si quieres que esto acabe lo más pronto posible deberías haberme hecho caso, y será mejor que dejes de discutir delante de tu sobrina o la asustarás más.

 _Me mordí la lengua dispuesta a no enfrentarme de nuevo a él, me puse el cinturón y comprobé el de mi sobrina de nuevo, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido, típico gesto Beckett, señal de su falta de comprensión y estaba dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas, mientras nos incorporábamos a la carretera en dirección a su casa._

\- ¿Por qué te siguen los fotógrafos? ¿Eres famoso?

\- Algo así preciosa.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A mi casa, tu tía y yo tenemos una reunión, lamento haber arruinado vuestra mañana.

\- Tranquila, no será mucho cariño, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo.

\- Ya… ¿pero luego podemos ir al parque como prometiste?

\- Sí, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Te gustan los animales, preciosa?

\- Sí, señor Castle.

\- Puedes llamarme Rick, en casa tengo un cachorro, ¿podrías cuidarlo mientras estamos reunidos?

\- ¡¿Puedo tía, puedo?!

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¡Guay!

 _Y con eso fue suficiente, un preciosa acompañado de un ``tengo un cachorro´´ y ya la tenía en el bolsillo, parecía que era un don ese de conseguir todo lo que se proponía, bueno todo no, porque yo lo había rechazado ya un par de ocasiones, sobre todo después de esa infiel esposa, llamada Georgina._

 _En cuanto llegamos al garaje, el cual me dejó con la boca abierta por la cantidad de coches por no decir motos que contenía, Lex ya iba cogida de su mano preguntando por el pequeño Keem constantemente, parecía que tenían una conexión, lo noté el día que la trajo a casa y lo vuelvo a notar hoy._

\- Preciosa, te presento al pequeño Keem, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaremos en esa sala.

\- ¡Vamos Keem!

\- Ten cuidado Alexis, cualquier cosa no dudes en entrar ahí.

\- Ya lo sé, no soy un bebé.

 _En menos de un parpadeo la melena pelirroja desapareció por las escaleras al salón seguida del pequeño chucho de Castle, para entonces mi mirada estaba ya fija en él, con el ceño fruncido por no decir que una mirada de odio cubría mi rostro._

\- No soy una de tus amiguitas que están abiertas para ti las veinticuatro horas, no lo olvides Castle, que sea la última vez que me haces pasar por algo así, ¿qué pasaría si no llegas a ver al periodista y mañana salía la cara de mi sobrina en portada? ¡Deja de mirar por ti, joder!

\- Tengo muy claro que no eres una de mis amiguitas como tú las llamas, y no pienses ni por un segundo que no miraría por el bienestar de tu sobrina.

\- Pues compórtate como un hombre y demuéstralo, ahora será mejor que entremos ahí.- _Me cogió por el brazo impidiéndome que tomara el pomo-_ ¿Qué?

\- Si tanto te importan mis relaciones puedes estar tranquila, nunca han significado nada, deja de estar celosa.

\- No me hagas reír…

\- No me juzgues entonces.

\- Ahora me negarás que te tirases a esa tal Georgina, por dios, estaba casada.

\- No, no puedo negártelo, pero yo no era el comprometido, ahora será mejor que entres.

\- ¡Eso intento!

 _En cuanto entramos todas las miradas se desviaron hacia nosotros, un equipo entero se encontraba entorno a la mesa de aquella sala, antes si quiera darme cuenta ya tenía la mano de Richard invitándome a sentarme._

\- Señores, les presento a la señorita Katherine Houghton Beckett, a partir de este momento su defensa recae en vuestras manos, la cual también será dirigida por el señor Turner, y al igual que siempre habéis demostrado vuestra fidelidad para ella dicha defensa ha de ser mejor si cabe. Será mejor que empecemos.

\- Señorita Beckett.

\- Beckett o Kate es más que suficiente.

\- Kate, lo primero que necesitamos es que nos relate lo ocurrido, como bien sabe por su trabajo cualquier detalle por mínimo que parezca puede determinar un caso.

\- Me fui con unas amigas al pub Rollerx, era temprano no rondaban las doce, después de esperar por unos treinta minutos para entrar decidimos pedirnos unas copas y ahí fue cuando coincidí con Smith por primera vez, al principio me resultó agradable su compañía pero nada más, él debió entender que quería algo más y antes de dar pie a una situación incómoda me marché al ver a mi sobrino junto a Castle, le pedí que volviera a casa, y cuando se marchó volvió a aparecer Smith, me tomó de la cintura, intenté alejarme y tuvo que intervenir Castle para separarlo, se encararon y lo echaron los guardias de seguridad del pub.

Seguimos tomando una copa y decidí que era demasiado tarde, me negué a aceptar la ayuda de Richard, en cuanto salí, Smith no dudó en pedir explicaciones y reclamarme, se le fue la mano y le hice una llave, nada ningún daño, los guardas estaban casi al lado, soy… era policía sé cómo hacerlo, creí que lo había entendido pero no me di cuenta y volvió a intentarlo y ahí surgió el conflicto, no sé qué se dijeron pero de pronto vi a Castle a golpes contra Smith hasta que les separaron, eso es todo.

\- Bien… su caso será muy sencillo Katherine, simplemente necesitaremos las cámaras de fuera del local y quedará en defensa propia, a simple vista no hay nada que temer, pero como Castle sabe Smith no es trigo limpio, y menos los hombres que le rodean, intentará desprestigiarla en todo momento, pero estamos preparados, no dude que está en buenas manos, en las mejores.

\- Bien… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

\- Impida verse involucrada en cualquier situación que la deje como un blanco fácil, si no se mete en problemas todo irá bien, es más, dudo que su nombre salga a la luz.

\- ¿Y si Smith habla?

\- Todos los diarios y cadenas han recibido sumas por su silencio, no te preocupes.

\- Hemos recibido el informe médico de Smith, trece puntos en la nariz y siete en el pómulo derecho, irán a por tu pasado Rick, has reincidido, seguramente irán junto a él los hombres de Drobert, es decir, no se andarán con cuidado, menos ahora que han sido desprestigiados laboralmente.

\- ¿Qué salidas tenemos?

\- Nuestro soporte será repetir continuamente que fue en defensa de la señorita Beckett, nunca debemos olvidarlo, y ahí entra usted Katherine, debe dejar su orgullo a un lado y admitir que en todo momento fue necesaria la intervención del señor Castle, que se encontraba en desventaja, asustada e intimidada.

\- ¿Dónde me deja eso a mí? Le recuerdo que soy policía.

\- Y yo abogado.

\- Lo dejé muy claro, ella no intervendrá en mi juicio, no es necesario.

\- Richard, es cuestión de tiempo que se filtre su nombre y os relacionen, no les puedes silenciar, y entonces será tarde.

\- Pues volveré a dejarme otro medio millón en silenciarles, es irrefutable.

\- Turner lleva razón, debemos ir nosotros esta vez un paso por delante.

\- No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, ¿querías saber si sé mirar por tu sobrina? Lo estoy haciendo en este instante, evitando que tiren tu carrera por la borda, que arruinen tu vida como hicieron con la mía, yo pongo el dinero, yo ordeno, se termina la reunión. Gracias a todos, en cuanto haya procesos se nos informará con antelación, gracias.

 _Antes de poder intervenir ya había salido de la sala sin mirar atrás, sin dejarme dar mi punto de vista y sin embargo no podía sentirme molesta porque por primera vez vi sinceridad en él, pero como inspectora que era no iba a dejarlo ahí y tras agradecer a los abogados su labor decidí ir a buscarlo._

\- No es tan malo como quieres hacer ver, simplemente es complicado, sé que es difícil de entender pero merece una oportunidad, merecer un voto de confianza ese que nadie parece darle.

\- Intento comprender su actitud pero es alguien muy cambiante, hoy se preocupa por mí y mañana se tira a otra.

\- Creo que eso no debería influir, es libre Kate hasta que llegue la indicada.

\- Será mejor que vaya a por Alexis.

 **POV RICK**

 _Necesitaba alejarme, huir de esa situación en la que me vi acorralado, no entendía a esa mujer, minutos antes me pedía cuidar de ella, y en la reunión no quería mi protección, era exasperante, frustrante. Definitivamente necesitaba fumar._

 _Salí al jardín buscando aire, y lo encontré en esa melena roja que corría tras Keem, con la que conecté desde el primer instante que nos encontramos, no podía evitar recordarla porque ella era así, una chiquilla llena de vida, de inocencia a pesar de lo sufrido por ese malnacido, me saludó con su diminuta mano y yo me limité a guiñarle un ojo mientras encendía el cigarro y veía correr al pequeño husky correr hacia mí, casi con torpeza._

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado mi compañero?

\- Es un poco travieso, pero es un buen perrito.

\- Será mejor que entréis, empieza a hacer frío fuera, ¿quieres algo preciosa, bebida, comida?

\- Agua, por favor.

\- Vamos a por ella, esto para ti colega te has merecido una galleta.

\- Gracias. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Puedo volver a ver a Keem?

\- Siempre que quieras preciosa, seguro que él está encantado de verte de nuevo.

\- Siempre he querido un perrito, un día podríamos ir a Central Park.

\- Por ahora es algo pequeño para salir pero no dudes que aquí puedes venir.

\- ¡Vale!

\- Es hora de volver a casa Lex. Despídete del perro y del señor Castle.

\- Rick me ha dejado volver cuando quiera para ver a Keem, ¿se lo dirás a papá, porfi porfi?

\- Ya hablaremos.

\- Preciosa, acompaña al señor Campbell, él te dará tu abrigo y una tarjeta para que vengas siempre que tu padre lo permita a casa con Keem.

\- ¡Adiós Rick!

…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Katherine, deja tu orgullo y di lo que ronda tu cabeza y que ha hecho que prácticamente necesitaras lejos a Alexis.

\- Pienso hablar en el juicio.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso.

\- No…- _Se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando controlarse por primera vez, dejándome ver un gesto demasiado tierno en la dura detective-_ Tú has hablado ahí dentro y ahora me toca a mí, déjame explicártelo por favor, después ya decides.

\- Está bien.

\- Nadie me obliga, quiero hacerlo Castle, necesito hacerlo porque si hoy estás en esa situación fue prácticamente por mi culpa y te lo debo, no tienes que temer nada, la justicia nos dará la razón.

\- Lo agradezco, de verdad. ¿Crees que el juicio realmente me importa? Ese es el menor de mis problemas.

\- Pues dímelo, dime que te preocupa.

\- El juicio para ellos es un puente Katherine, un arma de destrucción, para provocarme y hacerme explotar hasta destruirme. No se andan con tonterías, tú al igual que yo sabemos de lo que son capaces para arruinar una vida, debemos llevar cuidado, yo ya estoy inmerso por mis errores anteriores pero tú no.

\- No me asustan.

\- Yo tampoco les tengo miedo pero ya una vez pequé de inocente y me hundieron, no quiero eso para ti, ya te quitaron a tus padres ¿crees que no irían a por Alexis o Marcus?

\- Pienso participar en el juicio. Iremos con cuidado, tú lo has dicho no quieren mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?

\- Dime de qué fueron capaces para hacerte dar un paso atrás, déjame entenderte y entonces no testificaré en tu juicio si no es necesario.

\- Es complicado pero lo intentaré, aunque no pretendas que mañana te lo cuente, necesito tiempo.

\- Ya no trabajo, tienes 26 días para convencerme y yo tampoco aseguro que no testifique después de saberlo.

\- Créeme lo harás.

\- No olvides que a mí también me robaron algo, debo irme Alexis estará impaciente.

\- Te acompaño.

 _Tras ver el taxi perderse por la carretera me pregunté si no estaba arriesgando mucho, pero decidí afrontarlo aunque sería difícil, si para contarle mis problemas a mi sicólogo casi tardé un año, no creo que Beckett lo consiguiera en un mes, no cuando mis heridas aún sangraban, pero se lo debía a ella, y a Johanna._

 _Decidí organizar ese viaje y ya mañana volvería a intentar mediar con mi padre, sin el trabajo no tenía en qué ocupar mi mente, París era mi futuro, después de este mes iría a Europa a cerrar esos fantasmas, merecía vivir, para entonces un mensaje llegó a mi correo:_

 _``Hey… hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, me gustaría ir a tomar algo o quizás ir a cenar. Nicole XOXO´´_

 _Por una vez no supe que hacer, dudé y todo por tenerla a ella en mente, seguramente mañana me arrepentiría._

 _``Ya te llamo ¿vale? RC.´´_

 _Todas las mujeres sabían que cuando un hombre decía algo así significaba que no volvía a llamar nunca, si supieras inspectora lo que esto supone para mí no dudarías tanto, es cierto, para esa confianza teníamos que poner ambos de nuestra parte y esa era la forma de no hacerla sentir incómoda, aunque no tenía razón alguna, yo era un hombre libre y esto será así hasta que no pueda más porque desde que recordaba apenas me tiraba dos días sin acostarme con una mujer, mejor no pensar en eso o terminaría por llamar a Nicole y traerla aquí yo mismo._

 **EN CASA DE BECKETT (POV KATE)**

\- Cariño, será mejor que no le comentes nada a papá sobre esta mañana.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A tu padre no le cae muy bien Rick y hasta que no le convenzamos debe ser nuestro secreto si quieres seguir viendo a Hakeem ¿vale?

\- Vale, pero debes prometerme que me llevarás a casa de Rick.

\- Claro, ahora nos veremos mucho.

\- ¿Es como Danny, es tu novio?

\- No, es un conocido.

\- ¿Entonces Rick no puede ser mi amigo?

\- Lex, le has visto dos veces, no es tu amigo.

\- Es bueno, es gracioso y tiene un perro, ¿eso no es suficiente?

\- Bueno, visto así…

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ser su amiga?

\- Es cosa de mayores, ahora ve a por tus cosas tu padre debe estar al llegar, y recuerda nuestro secreto.

 _Horas después estaba en la bañera, volviendo a leer el artículo de mi sobrino, sin poder evitar sonreír, era inevitable ¿no?, al fin y al cabo todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, ¿terminaría así?_

 _Tendría que esperar veintiséis días para descubrirlo, pero no pensaba dejarle ir a su ritmo, no en todo._

 _`` Antes de superarlo debes curarte por dentro, hablar con alguien ayuda a olvidar, me vino bien. Quizás podamos ayudarnos mutuamente si hablamos ambos, buenas noches. KB´´_

 _No lo pensé más y le envié el mensaje, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero ahí estaba, esperando ansiosa su respuesta aunque fuese un simple hola, algo, estaba deseosa de conocer su historia, lo que hace débil a uno de los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad._

 _´´ Podrías empezar por llamarme por mi nombre. Nos vemos pronto Katherine. RC´´_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO Y SÉ QUE AVANZA ALGO LENTO ENTRE ELLOS, PERO TENED PACIENCIA! GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO!**

 **NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAD VUESTRA OPINIÓN QUE ESPERO SEA MEJOR PARA RICK ESTA VEZ, RECONOZCO QUE ME GUSTA MÁS EL RICK ATENTO Y CARIÑOSO, PERO TIEMPO AL TIEMPO!**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Cuanto más grande es la herida, más privado es el dolor I. Allende**

* * *

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que las pesadillas habían remitido, hasta esta misma noche en la que habían vuelto con mucha más fuerza, como si estuviera ahí, junto al coche de mis padres sin poder moverme, ni ayudarlos, sólo escuchaba las súplicas de mi madre pidiéndome ayuda una y otra vez._

 _Y de pronto desperté temblando y sudando, sentía que me asfixiaba en la casa, así que decidí darme una ducha e intentar relajarme después con un buen café en Remy´s, lo que no sabía era lo que me esperaba al cruzar la puerta al exterior, más de diez periodistas con cámaras incluidos se amotinaban en mi portal esperándome, acribillándome a preguntas que ni siquiera lograba distinguir, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni cómo salir de ahí siquiera, todo lo que me llegaba era: ``¿qué relación mantiene con el señor Castle?´´; ``¿Es cierto que la salvó de una agresión golpeando al señor Smith? ; ``¿Es cierto que la han expulsado del cuerpo de policía?´´._

 _¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Castle tenía razón, iban a por mí, seguramente se habrá filtrado mi nombre en la prensa, no había marcha atrás, pensé en darme la vuelta y volver a casa, pero de repente aparecieron cuatro hombres que comenzaron a retener a los periodistas._

* * *

\- Señorita Beckett, soy Luck Bolton, me han encargado que la lleve con su gabinete de abogados, tranquila.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Chicos, que nadie se acerque a menos de un metro hasta que la señorita Beckett se encuentre en el coche! Acompáñeme.

 _Entramos en el primer coche en menos de diez segundos, y en cuanto arrancamos dejamos atrás a los periodistas y pude suspirar tranquila, tenía que aclarar todas mis dudas._

\- En cuanto el señor supo que los periodistas se agrupaban frente a su casa nos mandó junto a usted, este es mi equipo, formado por Charles, Coonan y Peter, ahora estamos encargados de su protección.

\- ¿Señor, quién os envía?

\- Yo no soy quién para responder a esa pregunta, mi trabajo es mantenerla a salvo de esos cuervos, lamento nuestra tardanza, debimos estar ahí antes. Charles entra por esta calle, ahí haremos el cambio de vehículo para despistarles.

\- ¡No! No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digáis quién os envía, así que me da exactamente igual vuestro silencio y lo que suponga.

 _Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme, cogió el teléfono y hablar con alguien de mi situación y mi negación a cambiarme de coche, para mi sorpresa me pasó el teléfono con un simple: ``es el jefe´´_

\- ¿Hola?

\- Katherine sube al maldito coche, los periodistas no tardarán mucho en estar ahí de nuevo y el esfuerzo de mis hombres por perderlos de vista será en vano, no te ocurrirá nada, vamos, sube junto a Bolton.

…

\- ¿Podemos subir ya al coche, señorita?

 _Mi sorpresa al subir al coche fue encontrarme en el asiento trasero a Castle, aún con el teléfono en la mano._

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Han filtrado tu nombre como testigo de lo sucedido, de forma anónima pero ten por seguro que detrás de todo esto se encuentra Smith, debes advertir a tus familiares, Marcus, Alexis e incluso tu hermano.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para retenerlos un mes en su casa? Marcus acaba de comenzar la universidad y Alexis es sólo una niña, no puedo hacerles eso.

\- Este es mi mundo Katherine, sé actuar ante estas situaciones y debes tenerlo todo atado o irán a destripar cualquier fuente de información, no creas lo contrario.

\- Sólo quiero que todo esto acabe.

\- Toma, te ayudará a relajarte, tranquila es sólo café, descafeinado con doble de azúcar y vainilla.

\- Gracias.

 _Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de contárselo yo misma a Patrick, ni a Marcus, seguramente ya han debido enterarse por los medios, al parecer mi cara aparecía publicada en todos lados, era la testigo principal de lo sucedido, al menos no se había publicado nada de mi juicio ya que era privado._

 _Necesitaba hablar con ellos, no podía esperar más._

\- ¿Marcus?

\- ¿Tía, qué ha sucedido? Tu cara sale en todos lados, papá vino a por mí y Alexis para traernos a casa antes de que finalizaran las clases.

\- Es complicado, necesito antes hablar con tu padre, pásamelo por favor, te quiero.

\- Y yo.

….

\- ¡Puedes explicarme qué cojones ocurre! ¡Te dije que no te involucraras con ese malnacido Kate! Por dios… te han echado del cuerpo y ahora eres testigo por la paliza que le dio al tipo, ese tal Smith.

\- No he llamado para que te pongas así, nuestros padres ya murieron, no necesito a nadie que me de esos sermones, ni mucho menos los tuyos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Necesito que os mantengáis alejados de todo esto, lo más probable es que ni siquiera os molesten, pero si se diera el caso no debes hablar a nadie de esto, prométemelo.

\- Está bien, sólo espero que no influya a mis hijos.

\- Sabes que nunca lo permitiría.

\- ¿No? ¿Me puedes explicar entonces qué hacía Alexis en su casa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ni siquiera te atrevas a intentar negarlo, la escuché hablando con su amiga acerca del ``perrito de Rick´´. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llevarte a mi hija, ¿queda claro?

\- No puedes hacerme eso.

\- Soy su padre, claro que puedo, te dejaré hablar con ella, pero eso será todo hasta que se arregle este lío, mis hijos ya han sufrido bastante. No vuelvas a llamar.

…

\- ¿Tía? – _Ya nada me importaba, mis sobrinos eran mi familia, lo único que me quedaba junto a mi hermano, al que por una parte entendía, era normal que intentara protegerlos de mí en estos momentos, pero aislarme así era demasiado-_

\- Hey preciosa…

\- Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa amor.

\- No quiero estar con papá, no me deja verte ni a Keem.

\- No pienses así Lex, sólo quiere protegerte, ahora mismo hay unos tipos malos y no puedes vernos.

\- Me da igual tía, quiero verte.

\- Dentro de poco estaremos juntas comiendo tortitas ¿vale?

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Palabra de Beckett.

\- Ahora tengo niñera, se llama Linda.

\- Seguro que es muy buena.

\- Pero yo quiero que me recojas tú del cole, o Marcus o papá no ella.

\- Tengo que colgar cariño, por qué no me pasas a papá, te quiero.

\- Y yo.

\- Lamento esto, no sabes cuánto me duele ver a mi niña sufrir y sentirte a ti mal, pero es la mejor forma de protegerlos, ya vinieron a casa preguntando por ti, tranquila dije que apenas teníamos relación por eso separarte de ellos. Espero que se solucione todo, ahora que los periodistas saben dónde vives ¿dónde vas a irte? La cabaña está libre.

\- No lo sé, ¿puedo hablar con Marcus?

…

\- ¿Qué tal la universidad?

\- Bien, ¿estás bien?

\- No estoy en mi mejor momento como puedes imaginar.

\- Me alegro de que no estés sola en esto, y sí, hablo del señor Castle, tía si alguien puede ayudarte es él, cuídate ¿vale? Y dale saludos, te quiero.

\- Y yo.

 _Noté las lágrimas y no me molesté en quitarlas, me da igual que estuviera a menos de un metro de mí, mirándome, sólo necesitaba salir de esta pesadilla y si la única forma era confiar en él, estaba dispuesta a todo por volver a la normalidad._

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- En cuanto lleguemos tendremos reunión, el bufete ya se encuentra reunido y al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

\- Marcus te manda saludos.

* * *

 **EN LA OFICINA DE LA CASA DE CASTLE**

\- Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, pero estábamos preparados para el golpe, y debido a la situación a la que se te ha sometido Beckett hemos conseguido adelantar el juicio, será en dieciocho días, no hemos podido conseguir más, pero es un gran paso aunque ahora deberemos trabajar a contra reloj. A diferencia de Castle, tu edificio no es propiedad privada y ten por seguro que no habrá momento del día que no haya reporteros esperando. ¿Hay alguna otra propiedad en la que puedas instalarte no muy lejos?

\- No… la casa de mis padres se vendió hace años y sólo mantengo una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, a unas dos horas.

\- Demasiado arriesgado.

\- Se quedará aquí, nadie la ha seguido ni sabe dónde está, es el lugar más seguro que tenemos.

\- ¿Aquí, contigo?

\- ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor?

\- ¿Y volver a por mis cosas? No.

\- ¿Cosas? No necesitas nada, aquí tienes de todo.

\- ¿Piensas que puedo estar 18 días con la misma ropa?

\- Ese es el menor de tus problemas, es cierto no podemos arriesgarnos a volver a tu casa pero no será necesario, la ropa se compra, todo lo que necesites.

\- No pienso aceptarlo.

\- No me supone nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que sé que esto te está causando, por favor. – _Volví a ver esa mirada desesperada, la que me mostró el último día en su casa, y al igual que entonces, tampoco pude negarme_ –

\- Está bien.

\- Ahora es cuando debemos tener más cuidado, cualquiera de esos reporteros puede estar de lado de Smith, y cuanto menos sepa, mejor. Con respecto a tu caso Rick, Katherine no tendrá por qué declarar, servirá su declaración en su juicio, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.

\- Mejor.

\- Ya se sabe mi nombre, que soy testigo de lo sucedido, quiero declarar.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- Como era de esperar ya tenemos las primeras declaraciones de Drobert, apoyando a su socio sin dudarlo, en resumen ha dicho que la fama no te ha sentado bien, que eres demasiado violento e inepto para llevar adelante y mantener el legado de tu padre, ¿quieres demandar?

\- No, cuanto menos crédito le otorgue a sus palabras mejor, no pienso permitir entrar en su juego y ensuciarme las manos con él directamente.

\- Ha llegado una carta, es de tu padre, pide que firmes tu receso temporal en tus acciones de la empresa, hasta que termine todo.

\- Que raro que mi padre vuelva a dejarme de lado una vez más, su más fuerte enemigo acusa a su hijo e intenta mandarlo a la cárcel y lo único que hace es desvincularme de todo lo posible.

* * *

 _Ahora me encontraba en la que iba a ser mi habitación durante varias semanas, era prácticamente el doble de mi verdadero dormitorio, llevaba ya un par de minutos aquí sentada, sin saber qué hacer pero encontré mi entretenimiento, al parecer mi habitación colindaba con uno de los despachos, donde estaba Castle al parecer hablando por teléfono y no pude ni quise evitar escuchar._

\- ¡¿Qué lo entienda?! ¿Dónde me deja eso a mí? Ni siquiera te pedí tu apoyo en todo esto, ni la más mínima ayuda. No me digas que me tranquilice cuando mi propio padre me acaba de aislar y desprestigiar.

…

\- ¡¿Por prevención?! Puedes estar tranquilo con tu asqueroso dinero, ya he firmado el maldito contrato, respira relajado que si tu hijo va a la cárcel su fianza no saldrá de las arcas de la empresa ni se le podrá relacionar con ella como miembro de la misma.

…

\- Turner lo hará por mí, no te atrevas a meterla a ella en todo esto, y no dudes que si salgo de esta iré a por todas con todo lo que tengo, la encontraré y entonces te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacerme, puedes irte olvidando de mí, ¿sigue siendo tu decisión?

…

\- Si aún te queda algo de humanidad o decencia, olvídame, eso se te da bien padre, perdón quiero decir Señor Castle, al fin y al cabo también olvidaste a tu otra hija ¿verdad?

 _Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un fuerte portazo y los ladridos de Keem. No pude evitar recordar a mis padres, y me enorgullezco de la suerte que tuve de tenerlos a ellos, aunque se fueran pronto, el tiempo que estuvieron junto a nosotros estuvo lleno de cariño y felicidad._

 _Pero si algo me tenía en ascuas era lo que dijo Castle sobre su ¿hermana? Nunca se la ha mencionado, ni siquiera en el expediente policial, ¿olvidarla? Aunque tampoco me extraña de ese hombre cuando ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo lo único que hace es echarlo de la empresa, dejándolo solo._

 _Decidí salir a buscarle, sin saber bien lo que quería decirle o lo que esperaba, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de estar ahí aunque no dijéramos nada, simplemente estar._

 _Y allí estaba, en el porche, mientras el cielo se teñía de negro a esperas de romper en lluvia, porque ya estábamos en invierno, porque ya quedó atrás el sol y los calurosos días de verano, ahora sólo teníamos esto._

\- ¿Tienes más? – _Le dejé ver a lo que me refería y su cara cambió, a una de total asombro._

\- Tú no fumas.

\- Siempre hay un primer día, ¿no?

\- Está bien, podemos compartir este. – _Me senté a su lado en las escaleras, y tomé el cigarro entre mis dedos, mirándolo con asco y lo hice, le di una calada y desde que lo hice y el humo comenzó a recorrer mi garganta comencé a toser, al menos conseguí sacarle una sonrisa-_ Despacio inspectora, no debes tragar el humo.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar?

\- Hace cinco años, aunque en el instituto fue cuando di mi primera calada, con catorce, encontré un cigarro en el despacho de mi padre y ya sabes, quise impresionar a una chica y le di una calada.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- _No pude evitar imaginármelo, así como tampoco reflejar una sonrisa en mi rostro._

\- Antes de poder decir nada más, la profesora me pilló, intentaron expulsarme pero mi padre les pagó, ni siquiera me dijo nada ¿sabes? Todo lo que hizo fue comprar el silencio del instituto, ni siquiera le importó que estuviera fumando.

 _No supe que contestar y ante eso decidí volver a fumar le cogí el cigarro y probé de nuevo, esta vez consiguiendo un mejor resultado, aunque no creo que pudiera acostumbrarme a ello, pero si es cierto que relajaba._

\- Vas mejorando inspectora. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo qué.

\- Vamos no me dirás que esta ha sido tu primera calada, ¿o sí?

\- Sí, a diferencia de ti yo no buscaba impresionar chicos a esa edad.

\- ¿Qué se siente?

\- Es la mayor estupidez a la que puede someterse cualquier ser humano, no deja de ser algo nocivo, algo que se puede evitar, enfermedades que podemos alejar y sin embargo se hace por voluntad, es más con gusto.

\- Vamos, tiene que haber algo que hicieras en tu época universitaria, no me creo que siempre hubieras sido legal, siempre hay un chico o un amigo por el que haces una locura.

\- Sí hay algo, pero debes prometerme que nunca saldrá de aquí, ni siquiera sé por qué te voy a contar esto, pero allá va, marihuana.

\- ¿Te la fumaste?

\- ¡No! Ni siquiera mis padres se llegaron a enterar de esto.

\- Tienes mi palabra, pero Kate muchos lo hicieron no tiene nada de malo, no eres peor por haberte fumado un porro.

\- ¡que no me lo fumé, lo robé! El chico que me gustaba me dijo que era una sensación increíble, que a él no había cosa que le gustara más, le dije que yo podía conseguirle una bolsa, era una chiquilla que babeaba por ese imbécil y él sabía aprovecharse de eso, me besó, me dijo que era la mejor y yo no cabía en mí, así que hice una de las mayores estupideces, oí a mi padre hablar con su cliente por lo visto le habían requisado al acusado una bolsa de marihuana y la tenía en su despacho guardada como prueba hasta que la fiscalía fuera a por ella.

No era consciente a pesar de que con diecisiete años me creía mucho más madura que cualquier niño de mi edad, y la cogí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero tuve suerte, el acusado sufrió una sobredosis y murió, recuerdo la semana que pasó mi padre, buscando la bolsa, desesperado, y nunca fui capaz de decirle nada.

\- ¿En serio no le diste ni una calada?

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir?

\- No hay nada que hayas hecho que sea peor de las gamberradas que hice yo, vamos responde no te juzgaré.

\- Vale sí, fumé, pero sólo uno y eso sí es cierto, pero lo hice por ese imbécil, no había estado con ningún chico antes y creía que me quería que me besaba por eso, pero después todo se fue de las manos con el chico y antes de que fuera la cosa a peor decidí irme, eso es todo.

\- Ves… siempre hay alguien detrás de nuestras estupideces, como ahora, si no fuera por mí tampoco habrías fumado, no aprendes inspectora, sólo te acercas a las causas perdidas.

\- No lo eres, y negaré haber dicho esto, pero no eres una causa perdida, no cuando prácticamente tú solo has creado un imperio sin ayuda, una causa perdida no consigue eso y menos un imbécil Castle

\- Me halagan tus palabras Katherine, creí que quedamos en nada de apellidos a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Qué palabras Rick? Será mejor que entremos comienza a hacer frío.

\- Hablando de frío, debes comprarte tu ropa y todo lo que necesites, aquí tienes mi ordenador y mi tarjeta, coge todo lo que necesites, mañana estará aquí Campbell con ello.

\- No, yo puedo pagarlo.

\- Vamos seamos sinceros Katherine, no lo digo para molestarte ni desprestigiarte ni muchísimo menos, pero tu sueldo no permite esos gastos. Déjame a mí, por favor.

\- ¿A medias? No puedo dejarte pagar, no cuando acabas de dejar tu única fuente de ingresos. – _Mierda… no debí decirlo._ -

\- Katherine, mi cuenta corriente no se moverá nada a pesar de eso, son mis ingresos, míos y lo verás cuando salga el saldo de la tarjeta y esa es sólo una, no trabajo por dinero, es la única distracción que tengo…tenía.

\- Está bien, pero no cogeré nada que cueste más de veinte dólares.

\- Si no quieres que haga yo esas compras no me retes, nada menor de cincuenta dólares y no bajo más, porque me encantaría seleccionar tu ropa sobre todo la lencería.

\- ¡No! Está bien, pero no hay cepillos de dientes de cincuenta dólares.

\- Lo dejo a tu opción, pero pienso revisarlo Katherine, así que hazlo.

\- Vale.

 _Una hora y media después ya tenía todo lo que necesitaría para esas semanas en la mansión Castle, definitivamente lo que compré no podía permitírmelo ni en dos años, aunque sólo cogí lo necesario y en media hora creía tenerlo todo, Rick me obligó a duplicar casi triplicar los gastos en perfumes o ropa, y en lo que ya había mostrado como mi gran debilidad, los zapatos, era demasiado y sólo le permití comprarme tres pares de zapatos y unas zapatillas para correr._

 _Ahora me encontraba acariciando al pequeño Keem, sin poder evitar recordar a Lex, le encantaría estar aquí ahora mismo, la verdad que el chucho era mejor de lo que creía._

\- Veo que al fin habéis congeniado Keem y tú.

\- Sí, le prometí a Lex cuidarlo mientras ella no podía venir.

\- Quería hablarte acerca de eso.

\- No, no hay nada que puedas hacer, no les podré ver y si eso evita que se metan en problemas, lo prefiero así.

\- La niñera de Alexis, trabaja para mi, te aseguro que la podrás ver, no supondrá un problema y nadie se enterará.

\- Si Patrick se entera, me mata.

\- Va a estar muy ocupado, le llamarán de la editorial para un nuevo proyecto, y Linda tendrá que pasar todo el día con Lex.

\- Gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.

\- Me deben unos cuantos favores, es hora de empezar a cobrármelos.

\- Ya…

\- Aún tengo unos asuntos que cerrar, en seguida estaré aquí, si tienes hambre sólo tienes que pedírselo a Evelyn, y he traído esto, ponte cómoda seguramente el pantalón sea algo grande pero no tengo otra cosa.

 _Me entregó una camiseta de los Yankees y un pantalón de chándal que seguramente me quedaría largo._

\- No puedo ponerme esto.

\- Bueno puedo buscar otra cosa o si quieres puedes escoger lo que quieras de mi armario, pero es lo más pequeño que he encontrado.

\- No, no puedo, soy de los Mets, ponerme esa camiseta sería imposible.

\- ¿En serio, de los Mets? Creí que serías una chica yankee, me decepcionas inspectora, pero hay algo de lo que llevo mucho tiempo intentando deshacerme y nadie quería, creo que tú lo aceptaras, sígueme.

\- Creo que empiezo a preferir la camiseta de los Yankees.

 _Entramos en su habitación, y quedé alucinada tanto con las vistas del balcón como por la amplitud de la misma, por no hablar del orden, para vivir solo la casa estaba en perfecta armonía, nada fuera de lugar._

\- Aquí está… por favor llévate eso, líbrame de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – _Se trataba de una camiseta de los Mets, firmada, debería costar miles de dólares._ \- No puedo aceptarlo, pero cómo tienes esto.

\- Un regalo de mi padre, ni siquiera sabía cuál era mi equipo favorito a pesar de comprarme cada semana las entradas de palco de los Yankees, es toda tuya.

\- Gracias, en serio.

\- No es nada, ahora debo terminar el papeleo que tengo antes de que venga Turner a por los contratos de la empresa.

 _Salimos de la habitación y antes de perderse por las escaleras camino al despacho, me dejó sin palabras y con una tímida sonrisa en mis labios._

\- Y Kate… tenías razón la otra noche en tu mensaje

\- ¿Te he convencido de que los Mets son mejores?

\- Me has convencido de algo mejor… gracias por la charla de fuera y por escucharme, por tu silencio.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! ES OTRO PASO HACIA DELANTE! NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTRAS REVIEWS Y COMENTAR QUÉ CREEIS QUE SUCEDERÁ ENTRE ESTOS DOS SOLOS EN UNA MISMA CASA!**

 **NO DUDÉIS QUE LEO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE EN ESTE FORO NO PUEDA AÑADIR FOTOS A LAS HISTORIAS PERO EN TENGO LA HISTORIA Y HE COLGADO DOS FOTOS UNA DEL PEQUEÑO KEEM Y OTRA ¿UN POSIBLE ADELANTO? VOSOTROS CON VUESTRAS REVIEWS OS ENCARGÁIS DE DECIRME SI QUERÉIS QUE OCURRA!**

 **AQUÍ TODO LO QUE HE PODIDO HACER ES PONER ESA FOTO CÓMO CARTEL DEL FIC ASÍ QUE LA FOTO QUE APARECE JUNTO AL TÍTULO DEL FIC ES EL ADELANTO! ASÍ QUE SI OS GUSTA ESTA FORMA DE MANTENEROS AL CORRIENTE LA FOTO IRÁ VARIANDO CADA SEMANA ANTES DE PUBLICAR PARA QUE VOSOTROS MISMOS HAGÁIS VUESTRAS APUESTAS DE QUÉ PODRÁ SUCEDER!**

 **CADA MIÉRCOLES CAMBIARÉ LA FOTO DEL FIC!**

 **AHORA SÍ NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES Y DEJAD VUESTRA REVIEW Y PREDICCIÓN!**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **POV RICK**

 _Ya estaba hecho, había firmado el último de los documentos que me alejaban de todo aquello por lo que había luchado, por todo aquello que era, y ahora es cuando me pregunto, ¿quién soy ahora mismo? Definitivamente no el príncipe de Manhattan, ya no me quedaba nada y puede parecer hipócrita cuando más de treinta millones de dólares estaban en mis cuentas bancarias._

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No quiero estar donde no se me quiere, ya lo sabes, llévalos tú por favor y dile al señor Castle que no lo haga por mí, por la empresa que aún no anuncie la noticia, así los medios no le molestarán.

\- Ya ha declarado ante los medios, ha dicho que no pensaba contestar ni hacer ningún tipo de declaración.

\- No sé qué esperabas Turner, lleva eso cuanto antes y dile que ya no tiene de qué preocuparse, que puede actuar como si estuviera muerto.

\- Entrará en razón Castle, no te precipites, ya sabes que lo hace por…

\- No te atrevas a decir que lo hace por protegerme, un padre no deja a su suerte a su hijo condenado injustamente, sin ayuda, lo sabes bien, así que ni lo intentes, debo salir de aquí, volveré en un par de horas, tengo asuntos que resolver, Kate prepárate, vienes conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Te gustará, sé que no confías en mí pero hay algo que puedo hacer para mejorarlo.

\- Está bien, qué debo ponerme.

\- Así estás perfecta, vamos.

 _Aún puedo recordar su cara al entrar al garaje, realmente se veía impresionada y decidí jugar mis cartas, la llevé allí, hoy no habría chófer ni seguridad, solos ella y yo, bueno al menos de momento._

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- Escoge uno.

\- ¿Uno?

\- La creía más audaz inspectora.

\- Quizás al perder la placa también perdiera mis facultades.

\- Vamos escoge un coche o no llegaremos a tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? Ya sabes para escoger uno, para la gente normal, no es habitual salir de casa y decir ¿será hoy el Ferrari o el Rolls?

\- El Porsche, mi última adquisición, no ha rugido aún inspectora, ¿qué me dices? Esa cara lo ha dicho todo, que sea el Panamera, aquí tiene señorita sus llaves.

 **POV KATE**

\- Siempre he querido conducir un coche así, mi padre era un amante de los coches, cuando salía del colegio me recogía para almorzar junto a mi madre en un pequeño restaurante italiano, escogíamos la mesa junto a la ventana y jugábamos a ser los dueños de los coches que había aparcados fuera.

\- Sueño cumplido entonces, puedes cogerlos siempre que lo desees.

\- ¿De dónde viene tu afición? A parte de usarlos para ligar.

\- Me ofendes Katherine, pero es verdad un buen coche siempre ayuda, tú misma lo has dicho, pero no, si buscas alguna historia de mi infancia que lo justifique no la hay, mi padre no entablaba mucho contacto, nunca lo hizo a decir verdad.

\- No quería incomodarte.

\- No puede afectarme la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido.

\- Ya…

\- Tienes razón sí hay una historia, según los especialistas me refugio en mi vida a fin de buscar la aceptación de mi padre, de ahí mi necesidad de llamar la atención, con los coches, con las mujeres, con mi rendimiento laboral.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que nada de eso lo conseguiría.

\- Es tu padre, puede que no lo demuestre pero todos los padres quieren a sus hijos, de una forma u otra.

\- También decían eso, también se equivocaban, él no es…

\- ¿No es?

\- Hemos llegado, aparca aquí, bajaré un momento espera aquí, volveré en seguida.

 _Cuando parecía más sincero y dispuesto a relajarse era cuando de repente decidía cerrarse, volver a dar un paso atrás con miedo a dejar ver algo más de su interior de lo que había calculado._

 _Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, quizás por la misma razón por la que aquel día en la discoteca terminé montándome en su coche, no sabía por qué pero una parte de mí me decía que no podía dejarle, menos ahora que hasta su propio padre lo había hecho._

 _Salí del coche y allí estaba, mi pequeña sobrina, cuando me vio vino corriendo a abrazarme y no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran, alcé mi mirada dándole las gracias, estaba hablando con la chica que se encargaba de Alexis, tal y como la niña me había comentado, su padre tuvo un viaje de trabajo con una editorial en Londres y Marcus debía ingresar en la universidad._

\- ¡Rick me ha dicho que estaremos todo el día juntas! ¿Estará también Keem?

\- Ese pequeño te ha echado mucho de menos Lexis.

\- ¡¿Rick nos vamos?!

-En cuanto coloquemos tu silla de seguridad en mi coche saldremos directos a casa con el pequeño Keem.

\- He traído todo como me pediste, las pelis, mis juguetes y el pijama, el cepillo y también…

\- Cariño lo hemos entendido pero ¿el pijama?

\- Papá estará fuera durante dos días, ¿no es guay? No tengo que ir al cole.

\- Castle no quiero tener problemas con su padre, llamará y qué diremos entonces.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, soy Linda la niñera de Alexis, el señor Beckett ya ha llamado y no podrá hacerlo hasta que aquí sea de madrugada así que mañana a primera hora me pasaré para atender su llamada. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Tenemos prisa Linda, lo lamento. Vamos preciosa.

 _No dejaba de darle vueltas, aunque sabía la respuesta, no sería muy extraño que la tal Linda estuviera en la lista de conquistas de Castle, otro corazón roto, pero ahora debía pensar en la pelirroja que tenía a mi lado, ahora era él quien llevaba el deportivo hasta la mansión de nuevo, a pesar de todo no podía evitar agradecerle que hubiera ayudado a mi familia._

\- Tía, ¿por qué no podemos vernos?

\- Es complicado Lex.

\- ¿No quieres pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros como mamá?

\- No amor…

\- Preciosa, tu tía me está ayudando a salvarme de los malos y por eso debemos cuidarnos.

\- ¿Cómo Peter?

\- ¿Peter?

\- ¡Peter Pan! Tú eres Peter y tía Kate es Wendy, y los malos son piratas, ¿no?

\- Sí, algo así preciosa.

 _En cuanto llegamos salió corriendo hacia la entrada en busca del pequeño Keem con el que estuvo toda la mañana, hasta que después de almorzar me puse a ayudarla con los deberes que le habían mandado para no perder el ritmo en estos dos días que estaría ausente, pero si tenía que hablar de ausente era Rick, apenas le he visto desde esta mañana._

\- Ya he terminado ¿puedo ir a dibujar al jardín?

\- Eehh… sí cariño.

\- ¡Vale!

 **POV RICK**

 _Creo que últimamente estoy fumando más de lo que acostumbro, pero me es imposible sobrevivir un momento sin ello, Linda había dejado más de cinco mensajes en el contestador, de haber sido en otro momento no habría dudado a contestar, pero no, ahora ellas me necesitaban y no podía jugármela con una escapada._

 _De nuevo consiguió hacerme hablar, si mi sicólogo lo hubiera visto no lo creería, pero siempre me resistía, aún no podía hablar de ello, no con ella, no ahora, no hoy._

 _Aún no había pensado en ello, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, por eso estaba aquí junto a su lápida, dejando flores, hacía demasiado tiempo que no venía a saludar mamá._

 _No sabes cuánto me haces falta, lo he conseguido, por la puta promesa que inútilmente te hice, tras tu muerte no me hundiría en el alcohol, hoy no he probado gota, y aún no sé ni cómo volver a casa, si eso podía llamarse casa._

 _Odio al universo por hacer que te fueras tan pronto, por esa jodida enfermedad, he conocido a alguien, te habría encantado, no es como las niñas descerebradas que odiabas, es el opuesto, mi opuesto a mi yo actual, su sobrina o preciosa como la suelo llamar es muy parecida a la fotografía que me enseñaste de ella, una vez te prometí que la encontraría y no dudes que estoy investigando todo lo que puedo sin levantar sospechas de padre, encontraré a mi hermana._

 _He de irme, es de noche y deben estar preocupadas, será mejor que vuelva mamá, te quiero._

\- ¿Quieres jugar?

\- ¿Dónde está Keem?

\- En la cocina, intentando comer lo que tía prepara. ¿Quieres jugar?

\- Está bien, pero admito que no sé jugar a muchos juegos.

\- ¿Tú no jugabas con tu mamá y tu papá?

\- No, es complicado preciosa, mi padre trabajaba siempre y mi madre se fue hace mucho al cielo.

\- ¿Por eso estás triste?

\- Sí…

\- Yo tampoco tuve a mi mamá, pero tenía a papá, a Marcus a tía Kate, ahora tengo a Keem y a ti.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí?

\- Es un dibujo, para ti, estos somos tía Kate, Keem tú y yo, en Londres como Peter Pan, él tampoco tenía papá ni mamá.

\- Gracias preciosa.

\- Así cuando lo mires sabrás que no pasa nada por no tener mamá.

 _Y antes de poder reaccionar la tenía abrazándome, nunca había necesitado tanto una muestra de verdadero amor, ese que sólo los niños son capaces de ofrecer de manera desinteresada y en cualquier momento._

 _La cogí en brazos y le pregunté si quería que viésemos la película y así pasar un rato juntos, subió rápidamente a su habitación a ponerse el pijama, cómo no de campanilla y acurrucarse en mi pecho mientras iba relatando la historia y yo le acariciaba la cabeza._

 **POV KATE.**

 _Cuando llegué al salón y les vi juntos una parte de mí se derritió, era en esos momentos cuando deseaba que él fuera así siempre, y no ese engreído de hace unos minutos mientras estaba tomando una taza de café, me enseñó el dibujo de Lex y acercándose lentamente a mi hasta rozar mi cuello con sus labios me dijo que él era todo mío cuando quisiera, que no debía ponerme celosa por su sobrina._

 _Ahora parecía alguien totalmente distinto, Lex me invitó a unirme con ellos y no lo dudé pero antes si quiera de poder sentarme sonó su teléfono y por lo que pude apreciar en el indicador, era su padre, eso sólo significaban problemas, no saldría nada bueno de allí y prefería que Lex no estuviera presente._

\- Vamos cariño, es muy tarde es hora de dormir.

\- Pero aún no ha acabado la peli, y ¿Rick?

\- Está hablando y tardará mucho, vamos amor, mañana la termináis.

\- ¿Puedes mirarlo?

\- ¿Mirarlo?

\- Los monstruos.

 _Olvidaba que a pesar de su madurez no dejaba de ser una niña, con sus miedos y manías que tardaría en perder o afrontar._

 _Una vez que estuvo acostada podían oírse algunos gritos entre lágrimas de Castle, nunca le había escuchado así, Lex me pidió quedarme junto a ella, pero lo único que hacía era preguntarme qué estaría ocurriendo._

\- Echa de menos a su mamá.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debes prometer que no dirás nada, es mi secreto con Rick.

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¿Promesa de Beckett?

\- Sí, qué te ha dicho amor.

\- Cuando Rick volvió a casa estaba muy triste y decidí hacerle un dibujo con Peter Pan para que viera que no pasa nada por no tener mamá, que estamos nosotras, Marcus, el pequeño Keem. Me dijo que hoy era una fecha triste porque hace mucho tiempo como hoy su mamá se fue al cielo, como la abu Jo y el abu Ben.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Lex, seguro que le ayudará mucho ese dibujo, además me lo enseñó y es muy bonito.

\- ¿Te tumbas conmigo y me cantas para dormir la canción de la abu Jo?

\- Hazme un hueco amor, eso es…- Me tumbé a su lado y se giró hacia mí apoyándose sobre mi pecho, para entonces los ruidos ya habían cesado- Cierra los ojitos.

*La canción es la versión en inglés de Peter Pan – The second star to the right

The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

 _Sin apenas hacer ruido el pequeño Keem se coló en la habitación sacándome una sonrisa cuando intentaba subirse a la cama sin éxto, hasta que lo cogí en brazos para ponerlo entre Lex y yo._

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I'll know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the one who loves me

And when you bring him my way

Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second from the right

\- Buenas noches cariño.

 _Me levanté con el mayor cuidado posible, intentando no despertar ni a Lex ni a Keem, para mi sorpresa junto al marco de la puerta se encontraba él._

\- Hermosa canción y hermosa voz.

\- Siempre ayudó a relajarse antes de ir a dormir, y parece que al pequeño chucho también.

\- Lo siento, por mi comportamiento, perdí los papeles y no debí ponerme así delante de Alexis.

\- Estaba preocupada, no dejaba de preguntarme qué sucedía.

\- Mi padre, estaba borracho y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que echarme en cara la muerte de mi madre, al parecer yo provoqué el cáncer de mi madre, porque yo soy esa enfermedad.

\- He intentado siempre no provocarte contra él, pero tu padre definitivamente es un imbécil que no merece tu cariño.

\- Es un día muy duro, para ambos, él perdió a quién consideró el amor de su vida, pero yo perdí a mi madre con apenas dieciséis años, tras dos años de tratamientos, quimio, te mentí, empecé a fumar en el último año de vida de mi madre, llegué borracho a casa, fui un imbécil, ese día prometí a mi madre no volver a caer en eso, apenas tenía dieciséis, dos semanas después falleció. Ellos ni siquiera estaban juntos, se separaron cuando yo tenía ocho años, nunca lo superó, nunca se perdonó el no haber luchado por ella, me envidiaba por haber estado todos los días junto a ella, pero lo que no sabía es que vi morir a mi madre, vi cómo se consumía día a día, él ni siquiera se enteró hasta los dos últimos meses.

 _Me quedé sin palabras, sin pensarlo lo abracé y cuando creí que no correspondería lo hizo, me estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, mientras me agradecía por haberlo escuchado, fuimos de la mano hasta el salón y mantuvimos nuestras manos unidas mientras charlábamos de coches, de casos de la comisaría y poco a poco fuimos cayendo en el sueño, en el amplio sofá._

 _No estaba dormida y me dejé llevar mientras él me susurraba que fuésemos a la habitación, que estaría más cómoda, pero no nos separamos, sin pensarlo me acosté con él en su cama, acurrucada junto a él mientras acariciaba mi espalda, sin pensar en nada, simplemente sintiendo._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ!_**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado, os he cambiado la foto del adelanto y SÍ, está bien no hay fallo, es un BESO!_**

 ** _EN EL OTRO FORO ESTÁ LA CANCIÓN!_**

 ** _NO DUDÉIS EN COMENTAR EL CAPÍTULO OS LEOO!_**


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 – ``PLACE YOUR HEAD ON MY BEATING HEART´´ -**

 _Inseguridad… eso fue lo primero que vino a mi mente al abrir los ojos y ser consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba, o mejor nos encontrábamos, Katherine se encontraba recostada sobre mí, durmiendo, de ahí mi inseguridad, inseguridad de haber hablado de más anoche, de haber dado un paso en falso, nos jugábamos mucho, lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era un error, y no, Katherine no sería un error, lo sé, lo que sí lo sería era el hecho de que conociese toda la historia que hay tras de mí, la que definitivamente la alejaría._

 _Me acerco lentamente hasta que puedo rozar mis labios con los suyos, no nos separa nada, apenas un suspiro, pero no puedo, no ahora, no cuando en menos de quince días vaya a prisión, desvío mis labios hasta su frente para dejar el beso ahí, y con eso me levanto de la cama a darme una ducha, a preparar el día de hoy._

 ** _POV KATE_**

 _No sé si me inquieta más el hecho de que casi me besa creyéndome dormida o el que no lo haya hecho finalmente, porque ya no cabía duda, me gustaba, demasiado a decir verdad, al menos tenía claro que era mutua dicha atracción, esa que él sabía que existía desde que nos vimos aquella vez, entonces ¿qué le ha hecho detenerse? Sabría a la perfección que de haber empezado no le habría rechazado, ni ahora, ni desde aquel reencuentro._

 _Pero ahora esos pensamientos no eran nada, no cuando acababa de oír, o mejor dicho de dejar de escuchar el ruido proveniente del baño, es decir, había terminado su baño, antes de poder razonar le vi salir con una toalla atada a la cintura, recé para que volviera al baño, porque no soportaría la vergüenza de verle vestirse._

 ** _POV RICK_**

 _No pude evitar reírme al salir del baño y verla con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, creía que no la había visto y aún continuaba el rubor en sus mejillas, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme inspectora, decidí alargar un poco más mi vuelta al baño, cogí los pantalones, los bóxer y volví dentro, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Una vez me los puse volví a salir, a torturarla algo más, de nuevo la vi entrecerrar los ojos, me dirigí hacia el pequeño escritorio de la habitación y le escribí una nota, pensé en ponerme antes la camisa, pero así sería más divertido, me acerqué y dejé el papel junto a ella en la almohada._

 ** _POV KATE_**

 _Creía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho cuando sentí el colchón hundirse junto a mi, cerré aún más los ojos y no los volví a abrir hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, para entonces ya tenía la nota en mi mano._

 _ **Espero pasaras buena noche, no dudes en usar el baño si lo deseas, tienes la ropa colocada en el vestidor, estaré fuera con Alexis desayunando. Te espero RC´´**_

 _…_ _10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS ….._

\- ¡Tía Kate, tienes que probar estas tortitas!

\- Buenos días Lex, estoy deseando probar esas tortitas.

\- ¿Por qué no has dormido en tu cama?

\- Eh…

\- Tu tía estaba demasiado cansada como para subir a su dormitorio así que durmió en una habitación de esta planta. Preciosa recuerdas lo que hablamos.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar ahora con papá?

\- Sí, Linda llegará en poco tiempo, debemos mantener nuestro secreto a salvo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y cuando vuelva papá, dejaremos de vernos?- Agachó la cabeza y se me rompió el alma al ver a mi sobrina en ese estado.

\- ¡Hey amor! ¿Crees que dejaría de ver a mi sobrina favorita?

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Siempre.

\- Siempre. ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Keem?

\- Antes termina de beberte el vaso de leche.

….

 **POV RICK**

 _Tras realizar la llamada a Patrick y despedirnos de Linda, volví a quedarme solo, mientras las observaba jugar en el patio exterior._

\- Señorito Rick, su padre está aquí.

\- Dígale que todo lo que necesite puede entregárselo Turner, que estoy a punto de tener una reunión.

\- Insiste en verle señor, dice que no se marchará hasta verle.

\- Hágale pasar cuando yo le diga.

 _Durante toda lo conversación podía notar la mirada de Katherine en mi nuca, aún seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando, dirigí mi vista hacia la pequeña y como si se tratara de una especie de conexión entendió que debía alejar a Alexis de allí, la dejó con Evelyn para ir al cuarto a jugar._

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Será mejor que tú también vayas a tu dormitorio – _Antes incluso de poder alejarme ya me tenía sujeto por el brazo, no podía esperar menos, ella no aceptaría esa respuesta, pero sí había algo que lograría hacerla entrar en razón._

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Y no me digas que es por mantenerme a salvo porque yo también estoy metida en esto, me da igual la prensa, Drobert y Smith.

\- Mi padre, eso ocurre, y para cuando entre por la puerta preferiría que no estuvieras aquí.

\- No le tengo miedo, y tú tampoco deberías.

\- Sube, por favor.

\- ¿¡Por qué?!

\- Porque ni siquiera puedo asegurarte el estado en el que se encuentra, porque me da vergüenza tenerle como padre y ¡Porque lo último que quiero es hacerte más daño! Mira… haz lo que quieras, como siempre.

 _No me gustaba hablarle así y mucho menos alzarle el tono de voz de esa forma, pero estaba desesperado, sólo esperaba que mi padre no montara uno de sus numeritos frente a ella, así que sin pensarlo más me dirigí a abrir la puerta y como esperaba ella seguía en la habitación aunque más apartada._

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- …- _Se quedó mirando de forma acusatoria a Katherine, por encima del hombro, con superioridad, decidí que volviera su atención de nuevo a mí._

\- ¡EH! Me buscabas a mí, es el momento de que empieces, no tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Tengo información que te ayudará.

\- ¿Por qué te interesas ahora?

\- Será mejor que continuemos en la sala de reuniones o dónde sea que hagáis en tu casa las cosas importantes.

\- Déjale la información a Turner él se encargará de todo, y ahora vete tengo una reunión con el gabinete.

\- No necesito tu permiso para asistir, te recuerdo que el gabinete que te defiende sigue corriendo de mi cuenta, ya les he llamado y vienen hacia aquí, ¿ya has silenciado a la inspectora ofreciéndole dinero, o has recurrido a follártela como sueles hacer para arreglar todos tus problemas?

 _Ya iba dispuesto a golpearle cuando Katherine me detuvo para a continuación negarme con la cabeza intentando restarle importancia, pero nada podía detenerme, le agarré por el abrigo para hacerle chocar contra la pared, antes de que sucediera algo más, entre Kate y Turner, quien acababa de llegar, lograron separarme de él._

\- Me importa una mierda la información que tengas, el ir a la cárcel o lo que me depare el futuro, así que vete de una jodida vez.

\- No dirás lo mismo cuando sepas de qué se trata, es más, tu amiguita depende de esta información.

 _Me giré hacia Turner, se limitó a asentir, confirmándome que necesitábamos esa información, todo sea por el bien de Kate, Dios lo sabe que lo hago por ella. Sin esperar a nadie me dirigí hacia la sala de reuniones._

 _Todo comenzó con normalidad, bueno toda la normalidad posible cuando entre nosotros estaba Alexander Castle, revisamos lo que teníamos hasta ahora, pero ninguno de los que estábamos allí reunidos esperábamos esa información, al parecer el exnovio de Katherine prestaría declaración como testigo de la acusación, mi padre traía el ensayo del testimonio, ese hijo de puta dejaba a Katherine como una desequilibrada mental tras la muerte de sus padres, la cual nunca superó._

 _Si antes evitaba su mirada, ahora no podía apartarla, estaba completamente rota mientras leía el ensayo, debía actuar._

\- Se acabó, marcharos a seguir reforzando nuestra defensa. ¡Fuera!

\- Te dije que lo necesitarías, ten por seguro que no permitiré que mi único hijo acabe encerrado, aunque no lo parezca estoy moviendo todos mis contactos. Sé que no me harás caso, no cuando no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero esa chica sólo te ha traído desgracias.

\- Tienes razón, no seguiré tus consejos, gracias por ayudarla aun así.

…

 _No pensaba parar hasta hundirle la vida a ese malnacido, saqué el informe que me consiguió Turner cuando investigamos por primera vez todo aquello relacionado con Katherine, pensaba hacerlo apuntando cada mínimo detalle, no sabía que acababa de cavar su propia tumba._

\- ¿Rick?

\- Pon en marcha a nuestros activos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes el informe de Davidson en tu despacho, hazle entrar en razón, no dudes en sacar toda la artillería y si hay cualquier mínima complicación no dudes en avisarme y me encargaré yo mismo de él, debes prepararlo todo, en menos de cinco días quiero este asunto resuelto Turner, no hay fallos admisibles ¿entendido?

\- Sí…

 **POV KATE**

 _No podía creer lo que tenía delante, la persona con la que estuve a punto de compartir una vida me vendía a saber a cambio de qué, dolía demasiado, nadie mejor que él sabe lo que pasé con la muerte de mis padres, tenía recogidas todas mis sesiones con el sicólogo, cada palabra pronunciada, aún seguía sin creerlo, limpiaba las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por mi rostro con la manga de la camisa._

 _Le necesitaba, ahora mismo era mi único punto de apoyo en esta casa, entré al despacho para encontrarle sumergido en un informe, en cuanto me vio lo guardó bajo cientos de papeles, pero pude ver que todos ellos contenían datos relacionados con Josh._

\- Te prometo que le haré pagar por cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

\- No… eso es lo que buscan, que entres en su juego, no les dejes opciones.

\- No es la primera vez que hago esto, confía en mí, ese malnacido no hablará, mis hombres lo tienen todo controlado.

\- ¿Tus abogados? Ellos ni siquiera sabían esto.

\- Dije mis hombres no mis abogados.

\- ¿Los que te consiguen los informes? ¿Cómo el que tenías sobre mí?

\- Kate…

\- Quiero verlo, déjame verlo.

 _Se levantó hacia una pequeña puerta en la pared, tras introducir una clave sacó uno de los dos informes que contenía dicha caja, el que sacó es el mío por lo que supongo ¿y el otro?_

 _En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos, las cuales no dejaban de temblar, lo abrí, leyendo por encima de lo que era capaz, toda mi vida estaba resumida en esas páginas, aún no podía creerlo, en ningún momento aparecía mi nombre, tan sólo sujeto 147._

\- ¿Por qué lo guardas ahí y no junto a los demás?

\- Porque ese nunca lo he abierto.

\- Sí lo hiciste, te recuerdo que me lo presentaste en comisaría.

\- Ese informe sí lo hicieron mis abogados, el que está en tus manos, lo hicieron mis hombres de verdadera confianza. No sabía que iba a resultar de otro modo, no sabía que eras diferente.

\- Diferente, ¿en serio? Por eso tengo un informe como todas las 146 personas restantes antes de mí, ¿Por si realmente resultaba ser un estorbo?

\- Fue un error mostrártelo.

\- ¿Mostrármelo? Fue un error llevarlo a cabo Castle, no soy una posesión, no necesito tu dinero, ni tu ropa.

\- Sé que no compartes mis métodos, pero es la única forma que tengo de mantenerte lejos de la mierda en que te he metido Katherine. – _Se acercó a mi cogió el informe de mis manos y me limpió el último rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban en mi rostro.-_

\- Llevo días intentando tratar de entenderte, empiezo a querer acercarme a ti, pero es muy difícil cuando descubro que haces cosas extrañas como esta.

 _Me cogió la mano y en la otra llevaba el informe, nos llevó hasta el salón y sin siquiera pensarlo lanzó el informe a la chimenea._

\- Estas son mis respuestas a tus dudas.

 _¿Son? Y entonces pasó, sus labios impactaron contra los míos, envolviéndolos, sintiendo lo que era ser besada por Richard Castle, por el hombre que me rompía los esquemas, el que poco a poco me dejaba descubrir su verdadero ser, el que me gustaba siendo un imbécil y siendo todo un caballero. Por eso correspondí, deseando que nunca terminara el beso y entonces se separó, no…_

\- Rick, no pares.

 _Esas tres palabras bastaron para volver a unir nuestros labios, para llevar mis manos a su nuca, acariciándolo como desde hace tanto tiempo había querido, y de no ser por los pasos provenientes de las escaleras no nos habríamos separado, pero lo último que necesitábamos era que Alexis nos viera en esa situación._

...

\- ¿Qué ocurre preciosa?

\- Evelyn me ayudó con los deberes, ¿Vienes a jugar fuera?

\- Claro…

 _No sabía lo que vendría después de lo que acababa de suceder pero de lo que estaba segura era de que me sentía bien a su lado, eso era lo que necesitaba._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEEE! ¡BESOO AL FIN!**

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HARÉ UN PEQUEÑO SALTO TEMPORAL, ES DECIR, TAN SÓLO QUEDARÁ UN DÍA PARA EL JUICIO…VIENEN ESCENAS INTENSAS….**

 **CÓMO SIEMPRE OS DEJO INTENTAR AVERIGUAR LO QUE SUCEDERÁ EN EL PRÓX CAP CON LA NUEVA IMAGEN**


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **48-HORAS**

POV KATE

 _Hacía más de una hora que Linda había recogido a Alexis, el día del juicio se acercaba, apenas quedaban dos días, trabajábamos día y noche hasta quedar exhaustos, y no, desde aquel beso no había vuelto a saber de Richard, intenté contactar con él pero no me decían nada, ya ni sabía en qué pensar._

 _Escuché el sonido de la puerta y al instante Keem salió disparado de mis brazos hacia los de él, esos brazos que últimamente había sentido como mi salvavidas, y que ahora no sabía si quería abrazar o golpear, aunque después de cruzar miradas me decantaba más por la primera._

-Creí que te habrías fugado.

-Lo siento, debí avisar.

\- ¿Avisar? - _Antes de que pudiera irse y evitarme le paré y descubrí su mejilla hinchada así como su labio lleno de sangre-_

 _-_ Tranquila su puño acabó peor.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada que deba preocuparte, será mejor que vuelvas a dormir.

-¿Volvemos a esto? Creí que el otro día…

-Davidson.

-¿Qué..qué ocurre con él?

-Le hemos ayudado a decidir el bando correcto, aunque ha costado algo más de lo que esperábamos, me ha escupido y golpeado, se ha puesto a llorar como un niño y ha aceptado.

-Será mejor que curemos esa herida.

 _POV CASTLE_

 _Desde que entramos a mi habitación con el botiquín podía sentir como pensaba, como daba continuamente vueltas a la cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta que seguramente sólo yo podía darle._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito saber, qué le habéis hecho.

-No somos mafiosos Katherine, le recordamos algunos asuntos escambrosos, nada más lejos que tener tus sesiones guardadas, o que su licencia es una estafa, puedes seguir tranquila no le he tocado un pelo si eso es lo que te preocupa. _–No sé por qué pero el que pensara eso de mí me cabreó, aunque tampoco era nada de extrañar dado mi historial que ella así lo hiciera._

-Me preocupa que por su culpa te metas en más problemas.

-Soy Richard Castle, problemas es mi segundo nombre, no hay de qué preocuparse, lo importante es que salgas impune de todo este asunto de una vez.

-Hey! Salgamos… ambos vamos a salir de esto.

-He estado hablando con Montgomery en cuanto este asunto termine tendrás en tu mano la placa y tu arma, no habrá impedimentos.

-Pagaría por ver a Davidson suplicar, siempre fue una nenaza.

-Así es como quiero verte, sonriendo y bromeando como buena Beckett.

-¿Has conocido a muchos Beckett?

-Larga historia, pero ahora será mejor que vayamos a cenar, tengo algo preparado, ven.

 _Salimos al patio exterior tras cenar un impresionante risotto de setas acompañado de un mejor vino, solos ella y yo, Nueva York, quizás estos eran mis últimos momentos en libertad y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo y para ello antes debía sincerarme._

-Sí conocí a un Beckett, conocía a tu madre Kate.

-Nunca me habló de ti…

-Ella era abogada del bufete de los Droberts.

-¿Por qué?

-Llegado el momento te contaré todo lo que quieras saber pero después del juicio, debes estar centrada y por lo que te conozco no lo estarás, no hasta que halles la verdad.

-Sólo te preguntaré algo… ¿pudo evitarlo?

-Sólo ella podría contestarte, pero ahora dejemos eso a un lado.

 _Me tumbé a su lado hasta tomar su rostro entre mis manos, no podía frenar más las ganas que tenía de volver a besarla._

-Espera… esto no es algo más, no al menos para mí, no quiero ser como esas modelos con las que sueles frecuentar.

-Nunca Katherine.

 _No necesitó nada más para ser ella misma quien cortara las distancias entre ambos, y ahora sí, pudiendo descubrirnos sin prisas, sin interrupciones, sólo nosotros, y bueno el pequeño Keem que empezó a ladrar._

-Se hace tarde será mejor que entremos dentro, además tengo algo para ti, por lo que he descubierto algo que llevas deseando mucho tiempo. Vamos dentro.

-¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!

-Prometo que fue un error, pero fui a coger mi Mac y tenías tu e-mail abierto, acababa de llegar un correo de tu librería favorita lamentando que no quedaban artículos.

-Estaban agotados en todas las tiendas.

-Es lo bueno de ser un compañero de póker de uno de los mejores novelistas del momento.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto de ser la nueva chica Castle.

-Me defraudas inspectora, creí que también buscabas mis coches.

-Gracias, en serio, es muy importante para mí, me ayudó mucho leerle cuando mis padres fallecieron, me mantuvo firme.

-Todo tuyo, puedes acomodarte donde quieras para comenzar tu lectura.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

 _Ya llevábamos más de una hora, aunque desde hace más de veinte minutos yo había perdido la concentración, me dedicaba a acariciarle el pelo y observarla como con cada frase se quedaba maravillada, ojalá todo fuera distinto, pero aún me quedaban muchos frentes abiertos, como París hace unos días tenía claro que tras el juicio si salía libre me iría, en busca de respuestas, de paz, y ahora mi mundo volvía a dar vueltas, que me has hecho Katherine._

 _…_

 _POV KATE_

 _-El jurado declara al acusado culpable de los delitos de fraude, extorsión y agresión al demandante, con una pena de 30 años sin fianza alguna, se levanta la sesión_

 _La habitación me daba vueltas, desperté con el libro a un lado tirado sobre la cama y Castle tras de mi rodeándome, todo había sido un sueño, era demasiado real, pero no…no iba a ocurrir, era inocente y aún me quedaba algo de fe en la justicia, y la que no hubo con mis padres la habría con él._

 _Se le veía tranquilo, en paz, como nunca había podido verle, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara al recordar lo que acabábamos de vivir hace unas horas. Mientras me preguntaba por qué no me dejabas conocerte del todo, tú ya estabas observándome._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

 _Me limité a negar con la cabeza y acurrucarme junto a él, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro tras recordar el sueño._

\- Antes te mentí.

-¿Qué?

\- Cuando te hablé de tu madre, te mentí. Yo…no fue así como la conocí.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito… necesito que me dejes mis tiempos mientras hablo, no me resulta fácil tratar este tema.

-Está bien, si no quieres hablarlo conmigo, no es necesario.

-Eran amigas… mi madre y ella, recuerdo como describía las aventuras de la pequeña Katie. Solía venir a casa en las horas que mi padre no estaba en casa y fue así hasta que mis padres se divorciaron, entonces dejaron de verse, hasta que…

 _Apreté su mano en busca de transmitirle confianza para continuar, porque notaba como su mente no estaba entre las cuatro paredes, quería volver a traerlo de vuelta._

-Hasta que todo comenzó, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, apenas era un crio aunque ese día algo cambió, no fue fácil asimilarlo, no podía creer que nos pasara, bastante habíamos sufrido, mi madre me dijo que le habían diagnosticado cáncer. Investigué, hablé con los mejores oncólogos, empezó la quimio, aún escucho su llanto cuando comenzó a perder el pelo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, nos mudamos lejos de la ciudad, no queríamos prensa ni lástima y mucho menos a mi padre merodeando.

-¿Cuántos…años tenías?

\- Catorce, siempre me dijo que era todo un hombre ya… lo que siempre quise escuchar y entonces sólo quería volver a ser aquel niño risueño que se divertía jugando. Y un día la vi volver a aparecer por la puerta, se había enterado de la enfermedad de mi madre, eres su viva imagen Katherine, siempre dispuesta y valiente.

Por primera vez mi madre me pidió que me quedara en su reunión, y ahí fue cuando lo descubrí, tenía una hermana, al parecer fue unos años antes de mi llegada, mi padre apenas comenzaba con su carrera y mi madre sólo había sido una chica de una noche que salió mal, al parecer le dijeron que hubo complicaciones en el parto, le dijeron que el bebé no sobrevivió, pidió que se la enseñaran quería verlo con sus propios ojos pero se lo negaron, dijeron que sería un trauma.

Aquella tarde me lo contaron, al parecer mi madre nunca estuvo segura de su muerte, le pidió a tu madre que investigara el caso, y al parecer se estaban acercando, era muy buena en lo suyo. Le pedí que me dejara colaborar en el caso y me dejó sabía que sería mejor tenerme bien atado a que fuera jugando por ahí.

Y así fue durante los siguientes dos años, me centré continué mis estudios con ayuda de tu madre mientras buscábamos información, me llamó diciendo que había encontrado algo relacionado con París, recibí el paquete, días después recibimos la noticia de su muerte.

 _Ahora era yo quien necesitaba ese empujón, y antes de que lo pensara ya me estaba estrechando más fuerte, no pude evitar girarme sobre mi misma para darle un tímido beso y volver a recostarme en él._

-No pude continuar con la investigación, a los meses también se fue mi madre y ese fue el declive pero le prometí encontrarla, devolverla a su vida, si ella quisiera. Antes de que entraras en mi vida, tenía pensado retomar todo esto, ir a París a por respuestas.

-¿Irás?

-No sé… aunque ni siquiera sé si podré llegar a hacerlo.

-Hey! Eres inocente de todo lo que se te acusa, está todo bajo control, estoy segura de ello. Tu madre debe sentirse orgullosa de ti.

-¿Sabes qué es una de las cosas que me habría gustado?

-No…

-Que te hubiese conocido, le habrías encantado, siempre decía que debía buscar una chica sensata y que buscara algo más que un par de ceros y fama, alguien en quien confiara, alguien como tú.

-Soñé con el juicio, soñé que no… que no conseguías salir de ahí.

-Sé que es difícil pero muy a mi pesar es igual de factible a salir impune de todo, pero no pienses en ello, piensa en lo que ha sucedido desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, no sé qué me has hecho Katherine pero desde luego no soy el mismo.

 _Me giré hasta sentarme sobre él para quedar cara a cara de nuevo, porque lo necesitaba, aunque aún no estaba segura de querer dar un siguiente paso, tenía miedo a que todo se esfumara._

-¿Por qué dejaste a Kyra?

-¿Eso te dijo ella?

-Sí, me dijo que te pilló con otra en la cama y decidió no aguantarte más e irse a Londres.

-Vaya… pues, seguramente no me creerás pero fue todo lo contrario, me dejó ella y fui yo quien la encontró con otro, con el vendedor de la que sería nuestra futura casa, me dejó con el corazón roto ese día me prometí no volver a enamorarme, estaba equivocado.

-¿Por eso eres todo un rompecorazones?

-Bueno, yo dejaba muy claro lo que buscaba, no era mi culpa que quisieran quedarse a dormir después.

-¿Debo entonces sentirme afortunada?

-Desde luego inspectora. – _Me hizo caer en la cama de espaldas para quedar sobre mí, comenzando a besarme y cuando menos lo esperaba empezó a hacerme cosquillas y sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír y para entonces se unió Keem quien con un pequeño salto consiguió subir a la cama y comenzó a meterse entre nosotros._

-¿En serio colega, me abandonas?

-Gracias pequeño, lo siento Castle, me he ganado a tu perro, has perdido.

\- Es un duro golpe que debo aceptar con un enorme café.

-Iré a prepararlo, vamos Keem.

-Katherine.

 _-¿Sí?_ – _Volvió a tomarme por la cara para besarme ahora de un modo lento, sensual, que me dejó gimiendo por la sorpresa._

-Gracias por escucharme.

AL OTRO LADO DE NEW YORK…

-Señor acabo de recibir una llamada, al parecer el señor Davidson se ha ido de la ciudad y se niega a colaborar en el caso.

-¡¿Qué, eso es el fin?!

-Tranquilo Smith, era de esperar ¿no?

-Drobert me juego mucho con este juicio, nos jugamos, sabes perfectamente lo que supondría que Castle entrase en prisión, sería el fin de sus acciones.

-Por eso, Tyson, haga pasar a mi invitado.

-¿Quién es este?

-Señor Beckett, tome asiento, me han informado que quería compartir con nosotros información.

-Así es, se trata de mi hermana ella…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **BUENO PUES ASÍ SE HA QUEDADO LA COSA, SÉ QUE QUERRÉIS MATARME AHORA MISMO PERO OS DEJO CON LA DUDA ACERCA DE LO QUE PATRICK VAYA A CONFESAR EN CONTRA DE KATE Y RICK…**

 **NO DUDÉIS QUE OS LEO Y POR ELLO HE DECIDIDO CAMBIAR LA ESTRUCTURA DE LOS CAPÍTULOS Y QUITAR LAS INICIALES A MIS PERSONAJES!**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **¿ÚLTIMAS HORAS?**

 _No necesitó nada más que mis palabras para tomarme y besarme como si fuera la última vez, desfogando esa tensión y dejándome con las piernas temblando y sin palabras, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Turner, era la primera vez que me besaba en público._

-Debemos volver y será mejor que no saquéis a la luz vuestro…lo que quiera que tengáis, Katherine eres la siguiente, ¿recuerdas lo que ensayamos?.

24h ANTES…

 **POV RICK**

 _-Bien… Señorita Beckett, vamos a hacer una prueba para preparar su discurso, ¿está lista?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Maddison hará el papel de la defensa de Richard y yo haré el papel de la acusación, vuelvo a repetirlo Katherine te pondré al límite ¿estás segura?_

 _-Te recuerdo que soy policía, vivo preparada._

 _No pude evitar dirigirle una mirada aprobatoria, esa era mi chica detective, a la vez que le asentí a Turner dándole permiso para empezar._

 _-Señorita Beckett, ¿dónde se encontraba la noche de lo sucedido?_

 _-En el pub Rollerx, fui con unas amigas._

 _-¿Consumieron alcohol esa noche?_

 _-Menos de dos copas._

 _-Bien… así que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, ¿cómo puede asegurar que recuerda todo lo que sucedió?_

 _-Ehh…_

 _-No dudes Katherine, habla acerca de tu antiguo trabajo de tu capacidad._

 _-Soy detective, le aseguro que no olvidaría nada de lo sucedido aquella noche._

 _-¿Conocía a mi cliente?_

 _-Se me acercó charlamos y fue así hasta que comenzó a incomodarme y el señor Castle procedió a expulsarle._

 _\- ¿Entonces admite que estuvieron hablando sin ningún tipo de problema?_

 _-Sí, hasta que…_

 _-Por tanto lo que comenta el señor Castle es mentira, usted le da la confirmación a mi cliente, estuvieron insinuándose._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Las imágenes mostradas por el propio acusado lo demuestran, usted se insinuó para luego hacerse la víctima._

 _-Eso es falso._

 _\- Y encima usó su experiencia laboral para agredir a mi cliente perdiendo su puesto de trabajo, ¿es consciente de su falta de profesionalidad?_

 _-Me encontraba en desventaja, por eso el señor Castle me ayudó._

 _-Vamos… no me dirá que se enfrenta a criminales armados y no podía sin usar la violencia contra un hombre en actitud amable._

 _-Yo no he dich-_

 _-Por no hablar que no es la primera vez que abusa usando su poder policial, aquí lo tengo, hace diez años, intentó agredir al señor McCoonan insultándole, y acusándole de no hacer bien su trabajo, ¿cómo defiende que no volvió a perder los papeles? Tenemos pruebas de su inestabilidad, las imágenes no muestran nada a su defensa, ¿acaso niega esto?_

 _-No…_

 _-¿Y entonces por qué no podría haber sido igual?_

 _-Porque ahora n-_

 _-Por no hablar que sigue investigando casos que su capitán no autoriza, ¿puede negarlo? ¿Cómo probar que no miente ahora?_

 _-Turner para._

 _-¿Deberíamos creerla?_

 _-Te he dicho que la dejes, joder._

 _No pude más me salí asfixiada de la sala, necesitaba aire, respirar, nunca pensé que llegaría a ponerme de esa forma, sin saber cuándo le noté tras de mi y no evité empezar a llorar como una niña en sus brazos._

 _-Lo siento, no debí dejarle llegar tan lejos, era información que ellos no saben._

 _-Debí aguantar…_

 _-Has estado maravillosa Katherine, hasta que no ha llegado a tu límite has estado perfecta._

 _-Sólo bésame._

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE…

T-Ignora todo esto, y presta atención. Se pondrá feo allí adentro, no dejes que te afecte. Te lo digo, tranquilo y calmado es la forma de ganar esto colega.

-¿Qué significa esto para usted Señor Castle?

-Todo.

-Está bien, el juzgado del distrito 52 está reunido, preside la honorable juez Lydia Barnes, por favor siéntense.

-Que todas las cámaras se vayan. Ya –Tras golpear la mesa, volvió a repetir,-Cámaras fuera, por favor.

He presidido miles de casos como este y en mi opinión ninguna de las dos partes merece ser menos culpado, así que hacedme cambiar hoy de opinión, comencemos entonces, ¿Parte demandante?

-Su señoría mi cliente, el señor Smith ha sido no sólo agredido físicamente como puede reflejar el parte médico, el cual muestra la intervención con ocho puntos en la mandíbula y reconstrucción del tabique nasal, sino que también ha sufrido sicológicamente necesitando tratamiento.

Viene de una familia estable y respetuosa de la ley, y es apoyado por una de las mejores empresas de la ciudad- _El primer punto ya había sido marcado, querían hacerme enfurecer pero esta vez, por ella, no lo haría, ya está._ \- Ahora, el señor Castle, es un hombre excéntrico, ególatra, agresivo e impulsivo, siendo inmaduro, inestable, por no decir infractor de la ley, si hablamos de los Castle, como familia hablamos de fraude, inestabilidad y odio, su señoría mi cliente únicamente pide que le sean recompensados los daños atribuidos y la entrada en prisión del señor Castle por sus antecedentes.

-Eso lo decidirá el jurado no usted, señor Gibbson.

-Llamo a testificar a mi cliente, el señor Smith.

-Sí, es cierto que yo estuve en ese bar y sin razón alguna, me expulsaron injustamente de aquel local, donde había menores consumiendo alcohol y drogas. La señorita Beckett estaba hablando conmigo cuando el acusado llegó, y me expulsó de allí, y luego quise disculparme con ella y la esperé a la salida y lo último que recuerdo son golpes, dolor, y… despertar en el hospital, con la nariz rota y ocho puntos en la barbilla.

-¿Usted incitó en algún momento dicho enfrentamiento?

-No, soy un hombre tranquilo, no me gustan estas situaciones.

-Nada más señoría.

-Letrado Turner, ¿quiere hacer intervención?

-Por supuesto, señor Smith, así que si dice ser un hombre tranquilo, por qué en su lista de antecedentes presenta cargos por escándalo, consumo de éxtasis y cocaína.

-Cometí errores en mi pasado, al igual que cualquiera, como el Señor Castle, por qué me acusa a mi de esos actos si su cliente presenta los mismos, le desprestigia a él ¿también?

-Ahora hablamos de usted y mi cliente salió inocente de dichos cargos de los que usted injustamente le acusa, a diferencia de su caso, pero su señoría no quiere escuchar este diálogo.

-Gracias Señor Turner.

-Volviendo al tema que usted ha demandado, ¿acaso niega que intentara forzar a la señorita Beckett?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Lo seguirá negando después de estas imágenes?

-…

-¿Si no la intentaba forzar qué intentaba?

-Hablar.

-¿Sujetándola así del brazo y el cuello? Señoría de no ser por mi cliente no sabríamos si la señorita Beckett a pesar de su habilidad policial habría podido solventar dicha situación, eso es todo. Señoría mando a llamar a mi cliente el Señor Castle.

 **POV KATE**

 _Si no fuera por la situación que está pasando actualmente, me sentiría abrumada por como se encuentra, estaba guapísimo en ese Armani, y si todo salía bien dejaría mis barreras a un lado de una vez y me dejaría llevar al fin._

 _Pero ahora mismo me preocupaba que no pudiera mantener el control, estaban jugando muy sucio y me empezaba a preocupar si yo sería capaz de aguantar todas las críticas e insultos que le estaban lloviendo a él, desde mujeriego, pasando por drogadicto y la que creía que lo haría estallar, mal hijo en referencia a su madre, encontraron imágenes suyas borracho, cuando su madre estaba ingresada, podía notar su mirada fría, calculadora, no era él, pero no hallé tensión en su rostro se mostraba impasible, definitivamente sabía lo que vendría, cuando quise darme cuenta la jueza había otorgado un receso de cinco minutos._

 _Le encontré en la sala apretando el vaso de café ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta que chorreaba hirviendo por su mano y fui a por él directamente a abrazarle, buscando que se calmara._

-Ya está Richard, no debes creer nada de lo que dijo, ella está orgullosa de ti, lo sé porque yo lo estoy de ti, necesito verte bien para poder afrontar lo que me queda, te necesito al cien por cien.

 _No necesitó nada más que mis palabras para tomarme y besarme como si fuera la última vez, desfogando esa tensión y dejándome con las piernas temblando y sin palabras, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Turner, era la primera vez que me besaba en público._

-Debemos volver y será mejor que no saquéis a la luz vuestro… lo que quiera que tengáis, Katherine eres la siguiente, ¿recuerdas lo que ensayamos?

-Sí…

 **POV RICK**

 _Temía por ella, por su integridad, solamente pedía que no fuera influyente, se lo pedí a Turner, no hagas la preguntas ensayadas pásala a segundo plano, se lo pedí cuando vi como me habían atacado y no podría soportar verla como el otro día, estuvo magnífica y yo no dejaba de sonreírle haciéndole saber que estaba allí, para mi sorpresa Smith no la atacó, ni siquiera una pregunta subida de tono, y eso era aún más preocupante me hacía querer estallar, no podía traer nada bueno y sólo rezaba porque todo siguiera como hasta ahora, podía notar en la cara de los letrados que de no ser por mi ella estaría indefensa frente a Smith, pero antes de la tormenta viene la calma y eso era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, a pesar de ello felicité a mi detective favorita en el último receso._

-Quiero intervenir.

-¡¿Qué Señor Castle?!

-No lo pienso permitir, tú no te metas ya dejaste clara tu postura.

-No pienso permitir que esa sucia rata llame de esa manera a mi hijo.

-Padre, tienen mucha información que puede ser peligrosa…

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

 _Miré hacia Katherine y me asintió con la mirada, debe dar gracias mi padre a su intervención, ha sido ella quien me mantiene constante que no deja de ser mi padre de quien hablo y que puede que mañana me arrepienta de todo lo ocurrido._

 _Tras una ardua charla en la sala finalmente accedí a la intervención de mi padre rogando que todo saliera bien._

-Hijo sé lo que estoy haciendo y tú también debes de estar seguro de mi, sé que te he fallado incontables veces pero desde hace algún tiempo una noticia me hizo cambiar, te enterarás ahora pero no me odies, por favor. Sé lo que ella significa para ti, hazlo por ella.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto, y si lo hago es gracias a ella, confío en ti padre.

* * *

-Señor Gibbson, su testigo.

-¡¿Qué cojones hace Alexander Castle sentado en el estrado?!

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré, me toca a mi disparar primero tranquilo Smith.

-Señor Castle. En 2013, varios medios le nombraron como ``El hombre más aterrador de Wall Street´´ ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-Déjeme refrescarle la memoria Señor Castle. Es porque usted es conocido por tener contactos con peligrosos criminales y todo aquel que le hacía frente o desaparecía o se retiraba o acababa muerto.

-Protesto. Habladurías.

-Se sostiene.

-Supongo que para aquellos que no me conocen suelo ser una persona aterradora.

-¿Supone?

-Pude haber… hecho algunas cosas, y herido sin querer a mucha gente, pero lo perdí todo, perdí a la mujer que amé, a mi alma gemela, por no luchar, no fui el mismo.

-Bueno ¿no es eso conveniente? Desde el fatídico suceso, no es el mismo y no recuerda todas las cosas espantosas y terribles que hizo.

-Protesto.

-Se sostiene.

-Está bien Señoría, él tiene razón ¿sabe? Es algo terrible, perder a quien más has amado, y no querer recordar quien eras porque fue por lo que la perdiste y Señor Gibbson, quiero decir, si sabe algo sobre mi pasado, que le gustaría compartir conmigo, podríamos hablar tras la audiencia pero pensé que esto era sobre mi hijo y su cliente.

-Sí esto es sobre su hijo. Yo…

-Recuerdo a mi hijo, le conozco y sé que no he sido un padre maravilloso pero él me demostró que sí es un hijo admirable, porque con menos de quince años le vi cuidar a su madre enferma, fue un hombre, le he visto quererla, y… y yo le quiero, le quiero tanto que no sé qué haría si le perdiera, si toda la gente que le conoce le perdiera, hace unos meses celebrábamos el éxito de su nueva fundación para jóvenes y hoy quería darle otra noticia, me retiro y quiero que él ocupe todas las funciones pero no ha sido posible. ¿Estás bien muchacho? ¿Tienes más preguntas para mi?

-Yo…No, no su señoría, no más preguntas.

-Señor Castle puede retirarse, el juicio hará un receso de dos horas.

-Gracias padre, ha sido de gran ayuda, aunque ahora deberé asumir el cargo, aunque al no ser público no creo que se haga real.

-Es real Richard, lo mereces. ¿La señorita Beckett verdad?

\- Así es Señor Castle.

-Será mejor que vayas reservando el Rollerx porque esta noche celebramos tu triunfo.

 _Cuando creíamos que todo estaba ganado una imagen rompió nuestras expectativas, apareció por el ascensor Patrick, el hermano de Katherine ¿qué cojones quería? Pero antes siquiera de que ella pudiera preguntarle ya había entrado en la sala._

-¿Qué cojones? Esa era la gente de Drobert, qué pinta tu hermano aquí.

-No… no lo sé.

-El juicio está a punto de reanudarse, la acusación llama a un testigo de refutación.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, eh, tranquila.

-Tranquilo Castle, él no puede lastimarte, no sabe nada de ti ¿verdad?

-No… claro que no.

-Rick…

-Hey, tranquila vamos.

* * *

-Señor Beckett, ¿conoce a Richard Castle?

-Con certeza.

-¿Puede saberse por qué?

-Sí, él mantiene una extraña relación con mi hermana la señorita Katherine Beckett.

-Protesto.

-Denegado. ¡Silencio!

-Es un hombre muy poderoso, al igual que aterrador, supongo que le viene de familia.

-¿Qué le haría pensar eso?

-Contrató a una mujer Linda Bolton, para controlar a mi hija, sabía cada hora e incluso se la llevó a su apartamento para que Katherine la viera, por lo tanto supuse que mantenían una relación, yo intenté proteger a mi niña por un tiempo ella adora a su tía y no quería que la viera así. Mi hija me contó cómo golpeó la pared en las noches mientras bebía, demostrando su inestabilidad.

-Protesto, son habladurías.

-Tengo pruebas que lo demuestran, los niños no mienten.

 _No podía creerlo, había usado a la pequeña, dónde se la veía indefensa, me importaba una mierda lo que me ocurriera pero me giré para verla, estaba pálida, y llorando, no podía creer que su propio hermano la hubiera humillado y desacreditado así._

-¿Qué puede decirnos de su hermana?

-Desde la muerte de mis padres, siempre ha buscado hombres poderosos en los que refugiarse, estuvo en una clínica para recuperarse del trauma sufrido.

-Es todo señoría.

-Señor Beckett puede retirarse, el jurado se retirará a deliberar, pueden salir.

 **POV KATE**

 _No podía creerlo, era imposible que mi propia sangre me hubiera fallado de esta forma ha usado todo lo que tenía contra Rick, se enteró de lo de Linda de todo, lo supo desde el principio, nunca podría perdonarle, y ahora ni siquiera podía mirar a Rick a la cara._

-Lo siento, yo…

-Ven, da igual lo que suceda quiero que sepas que nada es culpa tuya, y que lo que ha dicho no te define, eres una mujer valiente, autosuficiente que no necesita de nadie y menos de un hombre para salir adelante, tenlo claro.

 _Me estrechó entre sus brazos y lo apreté cuanto pude queriendo que no lo movieran de aquí._

-Aún no puedo creerlo.

-Vaya… así que la parejita es cierta, ¿ya tienes nueva puta Castle, pero esta me la compartes como a Kyra?- _Antes de que se abalanzara le agarré suplicándole con la mirada que estuviera quieto y calmado, lo que menos necesitábamos era eso-_

-Drobert qué haces aquí.

-Apoyar a mi socio y a mi nuevo amigo Patrick Beckett, su nuevo libro, basado en mi es todo un futuro éxito asegurado, por no hablar de Marcus y la pequeña pelirroja.

-No te atrevas.

-La no-detective también tiene dientes, me gusta… seguiría hablando pero quiero saber cómo se resuelve todo esto.

* * *

-Pónganse en pie la acusada Katherine Houghton Beckett, este tribunal declara a la acusada inocente del delito de abuso de autoridad y agresión, por encontrarse en situación impropia.

Póngase en pie el acusado, este tribunal declara al acusado Richard Edgar Castle, culpable de un delito de agresión y le condena a dieciocho meses de cárcel – _En ese instante sólo quise morir, esperaba una fianza, por favor continua-_ pena que será conmutada por una multa de veinticinco mil euros al carecer de condena y antecedentes penales, se levanta la sesión.

 **POV CASTLE**

 _Se terminó, al fin esta pesadilla había acabado pero no podía sentirme bien, no cuando ella ni siquiera me miraba en el coche, tras el dictamen salimos corriendo hacia mi coche, mandé a Campbell que nos llevara a mi casa y no había vuelto a hablar, sólo miraba el teléfono que reflejaba una foto de sus sobrinos, merecía una buena noticia y yo pensaba dársela en cuanto llegáramos a casa, ya estaba solucionado._

 _Llegamos a casa y la llevé hasta el sofá, no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia pero esperaba que bien, así que allá iba._

-Es para ti Kate.

-¿Qué?

-La llamada.

-¿Si?

-Katherine Beckett, soy Victoria Gates, de asuntos internos acabo de ser notificada de su inocencia, lamento lo ocurrido pero entienda que es el procedimiento puede recuperar su arma y su placa por su comisaría cuando guste, lamento lo ocurrido una vez más.

-Gra…gracias.

-¿Qué tal?

-Estoy de vuelta, gracias.

-Es lo mínimo, ¿cómo estás?

 _Cuando creía que me contestaría se abalanzó sobre mi, sorprendiéndome, con unas ganas que aún desconocía, queriendo olvidar, sacar toda su rabia._

-Hey… para, no quiero que mañana te arrepientas, me importas.

-Sólo hazme tuya Rick, te necesito.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA MERECIERA LA PENA! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS EN LAS REVIEWS!**

 **NOS VEMOS ESPERO QUE PRONTO!**

 **OS ASEGURO QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ LLENO DE CASKETT Y VERÉIS EL POR QUÉ DEL RATING M, SI QUERÉIS QUE DESCRIBA LA NOCHE DE AMBOS DECIDLO!**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 - SIMPLY BE MINE**

 **POV KATE**

 _Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no estábamos en el sillón, sino que estaba en su habitación, necesitaba olvidar, pero sobre todo necesitaba sentir, sentirme viva, amada, deseada y sólo él me hace sentir así, y desde hoy yo seré lo mismo para él._

 _Mis piernas estarían temblando de no ser por estar apoyada sobre la puerta del dormitorio al sentir como una mano viajaba por mi muslo, alzándome la falda de tubo negra, colando sus manos por el interior mientras me besaba lentamente el cuello, sin duda alguna Richard Castle era todo un amante. Intenté empezar a desabrochar su camisa y digo intenté porque antes siquiera de empezar ya había atrapado mis manos sobre mi cabeza, con fuerza me puso de cara a la pared, haciéndome sentir indefensa, pero aún más excitada si era posible, al sentir su pecho contra mi espalda y una de sus manos viajar hacia los botones de mi camisa, hasta dejarla en el suelo, presionó aún más mis manos entre la suya._

-Déjalas ahí quietas.

 _No dudé en dejar mis manos allí, me tenía totalmente sumisa, dispuesta a él, a su pasión, siguió besando mi cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban del cierre de mi falda, bajándola lentamente, acariciando cada pedazo de piel liberada._

 _Al igual que la falda y la camisa, mi sujetador quedó abandonado en el suelo, para entonces ya me había dado la vuelta y sujetado junto a él hasta dejarme en su cama, no me había dado cuenta que él seguía teniendo toda la ropa puesta, y como si me hubiese oído comenzó a quitarse la camisa, botón a botón, haciéndolo una lenta tortura que se apaciguó cuando le sentí sobre mi otra vez._

-Esta será la última vez que te lo pregunte Katherine ¿estás segura?

 _Le tomé de la nuca y con un simple movimiento de piernas me encontraba sobre él, empecé a besarle lentamente el cuello, acercándome a su oreja._

-No te haces a la idea.

 _Sólo necesitó esa respuesta para volver a dejarme bajo él atacando una vez más mis labios y desviando sus manos a mi intimidad y ahí no pude evitarlo más y me arqueé de placer, impaciente, pidiendo más, necesitando más, dos años sin sexo pero toda una vida sin saber qué era exactamente el placer porque lo que sentía sólo con sus manos no lo había sentido nunca._

 _Siguió el curso de su mano con sus labios, regando de besos cada rincón desde mis labios pasando por mi cuello y mi pecho hasta encontrarse con su mano, ambos nos encontrábamos ya sin barreras para tocarnos, para hundir sus labios donde más lo necesitaba, todo cambió de ritmo, pasó a ser lento, sensual, podría decir con amor, llevé mi mano a su cabeza, si seguía así terminaría pronto._

 _Volvió a subir dejando nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia, no pude evitar pasar mi mano por su pelo y su cuello, no sé qué era esto que teníamos pero sólo quiero que nunca termine, fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa de volver a besarle y para entonces ya éramos uno sin dejar de ansiarnos y besarnos, notaba como se contenía para no aumentar sus embestidas, sabedor de que necesitaba acostumbrarme a él, hasta que volvió a escuchar mis gemidos y siguió aumentando el ritmo cortando el beso buscando mis ojos y así entre las sábanas, mirándonos, mezclando agua y tierra nos fundimos sin ser conscientes que nunca volveríamos a ser los mismos, que habíamos cambiado._

 _No dejaba de mirarme, haciéndome sonrojar y reírme._

-¿Qué ocurre?

 _Se limitó a negar_

-¿No te ha gustado verdad? Llevo bastante sin ya sabes… y tú eres perfecto en serio en todos los sentidos y yo s…- _No me dejó terminar cortándome entre risas-_

-Eres perfecta – _Se limitó a_ _acercarse a volver a besarme dejándome una vez más sin aliento._

-Cuando te declararon culpable, yo…

-Ya ha pasado todo no debes preocuparte de eso, ¿sabes? Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo y volvería a pasar por todo esto una y mil veces sin importar el final.

 _Me acomodé en su pecho y mientras sentía su mano recorrer mi espalda dejé que Morfeo se apoderara de mí sintiéndome segura, y libre entre sus brazos, como nunca._

* * *

 ** _POV RICK_**

 _Me desperté con la luz colándose por las ventanas, como meses atrás, pero esta vez acompañado de una maravillosa mujer, a la que tras muchos años permito que se quede junto a mí, en mi cama y si ella lo quisiera, en mi vida, pero para eso nos quedaba mucho camino por recorrer juntos._

 _Se veía increíble, aún no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar lo nerviosa que se puso al creer que no había estado a la altura, qué equivocada estás, si supieras el poder que tienes sobre mí Katherine Beckett, no dudarías._

 _Soy yo el que dudo en qué momento decidí llevarle el desayuno, no sabía siquiera encender la maldita tostadora y menos la cafetera, si Evelyn me viera aquí no lo creería._

-¿Algo que el gran Richard Castle no puede controlar?

-Definitivamente no era así como me imaginaba nuestro despertar.

-Creía que habrías hecho esto millones de veces o que simplemente llamabas al servicio.

-Para cuando ellas despertaban yo no solía estar ya en la habitación, ¿cómo demonios se enciende este trasto?- _No sabía si sentirme halagada o enfadada por su comentario pero era terriblemente dulce verle._

-Quizás si enchufas la cafetera funcione genio.

-Definitivamente creo que necesito un poco de ayuda ¿qué dices inspectora?

-Está bien.

 _Me encantaba verla andando en mi cocina, con mi camisa, con mi olor aún en su piel, siendo simplemente mía. No prestaba atención a sus indicaciones, a quién le importaría la cafetera teniéndola a ella delante, me negaba a aprender si con eso podía tenerla así cada mañana._

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Prueba.

-¿Por qué nunca te quedabas a la mañana siguiente?

-No eran las adecuadas y a mí me gustaba más divertirme siendo libre.

-¿Cómo debo tomarme entonces que estés aquí? – _La tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mí-_

-No sé qué es esto pero nunca, Katherine, nunca te haría daño, me importas. Y ahora será mejor que tomemos este maravilloso desayuno hecho por una maravillosa mujer, a la que le sientan como un guante mis camisas.

* * *

 ** _POV KATE_**

 _Después del desayuno decidimos compartir un baño relajante en el jacuzzi, a pesar de su insistencia al final lo hicimos con el bañador, me sentía cohibida delante de él, le había visto rodeado de mujeres espectaculares y yo era una simple inspectora de homicidios recién readmitida y él…_

 _Me tomó de la pierna hasta acercarme a él y ponerme la espalda contra su pecho, me dejé caer en él, amoldando nuestros cuerpos, comprobando como encajaban a la perfección._

-A mí también me habría encantado conocerla. No entiendo por qué nunca nos presentaron, al fin y al cabo nuestras madres eran amigas.

-Quizás a quien no quería que conociera la inocente Katie era a mí, por aquella época ya era todo un seductor.

-Sí quizás sería eso, no sé si yo hubiera sido capaz de afrontar todo lo que Martha sufrió, eras sólo un niño.

-Ambos lo éramos.

-Yo tuve a Patrick y pronto llegaron los niños, en cambio…

-En cambio yo tenía a un padre miserable.

-No… no digas eso.

-A pesar del vacío que dejó mi madre en mi vida tras su muerte, el amor que siento por ella y los recuerdos me llenan por completo. De camino a casa me gustaba pasar por Central Park, podía quedarme horas viendo jugar a los otros niños con sus padres a béisbol, o aprender a montar en bicicleta.

-¿Tienes alguna foto de cuándo eras pequeño? Me imagino a un terremoto de pelo castaño y maravillosos ojos azules corriendo por la casa.- _Tomó su teléfono que había dejado cerca de jacuzzi y me mostró una foto en la que podía verse a una Martha joven y preciosa abrazando a un pequeño riendo de ojos azules.-_ Eras todo un encanto, bueno sigues siéndolo. Martha era muy joven ¿verdad?

-Sí, apenas tenía 23 años cuando le dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada, fue valiente siempre lo ha sido.- _Tomé su iPhone y puse la cámara.-_

-Venga hagámonos una foto.- _Le peiné hacia atrás el pelo y no pude evitar besarle entre risas, e hice la foto._ -Perfecta.

-Sí la verdad es que tampoco sales tan mal- _No dudé en pegarle un codazo y ponerme sobre sus piernas buscando provocarle y por la reacción que apareció en su bañador no dudé que lo había conseguido._

-¿Sí?

-La verdad es que sales preciosa, realmente preciosa.

-Eso está mejor.

 _Empezamos una nueva batalla de besos entre risas y caricias infinitas. Pero de repente algo hizo clic en él su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca seria._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Anoche no…

-¿No qué?

-No usé protección, joder… cómo he podido ser tan descuidado.

-Castle.

-Katherine no intentes excusarme, joder, lo siento, quizás no ha pasado nada, debemos ir a la farmacia o…

-Rick no pasa nada.

-¿Nada? Un hijo te cambia la vida, yo no tenía planeado tener hijos, no al menos tan pronto-

-¡Rick tomo la píldora! Puedes seguir tranquilo no tienes que preocuparte.

 ***Aconsejo leer esta escena escuchando high de dua lipa y weathen***

 _Salí del jacuzzi, lo que menos deseaba era estar ahí, yo tampoco quiero un hijo ahora mismo, pero su reacción me ha afectado, era como si no quisiera tenerlo por ser junto a mí, necesitaba despejarme, recogí las cosas que había usado en una bolsa y me fui a la ducha, volvería a casa, ya mañana si me apetecía le llamaría._

 _Dejé el agua correr sobre mí, me daba igual si estaba ardiendo o helada, antes de desanudarme el bañador ya había unas manos encargadas de ello, unos labios que pronunciaban un lo siento y una piel fundida a la mía._

 _Sus ojos se cruzaron junto a los míos, esperando mi aprobación, sin duda no tenía ni idea de dónde me estaba introduciendo pero me encantaba y se lo hice saber uniendo nuestros labios, sin reparos, sólo nosotros, mi espalda pegada a la pared, mis piernas entrelazadas en su cintura y su pecho contra el mío sin un ápice de espacio entre nosotros, como anoche pero diferente, ahora reinaba el deseo, no había movimientos cautos, ni comedidos, simplemente pasión._

-Ven conmigo, ven a París, déjame mostrarle al mundo mi felicidad.

-¿Quieres que...mmm...vaya contigo a París?

-Dime que sí.

-Convénceme.

 _Comenzó a besarme sin reparo alguno, marcando mi cuello, erizando cada rastro de piel por el que pasaban sus labios, y cuando creí que se introduciría, que volveríamos a ser uno, paró, se puso de rodillas dejando mis piernas sobre sus hombros y empezó a besarme, donde más lo ansiaba, como más le necesitaba, no pude ni quise evitar gemir su nombre, se escapó de mis labios, era una ida y vuelta cuando creía explotar frenaba, y cuando frenaba volvía aún más fuerte._

-Rick.

 _Introdujo dos dedos en mi interior mientras con el pulgar presionaba mi clítoris, mareándome, llevándome lejos._ -Dilo.

-Yo…

-¿Sí?

-Iré, iré a París, pero no me tortures más. – _Me bajó de sus hombros comenzando a ascender lentamente._

-¿Impaciente?

 _Yo también sé jugar, y voy a demostrártelo, tiré la toalla que estaba junto a nosotros al suelo de la ducha, para así empezar a inclinarme de espaldas a él, rozando mi trasero por su abultada entrepierna aún cubierta por el bañador consiguiendo sacarle un gruñido aunque más cercano a ser un gemido al soltar el aire contenido y decidí contestarle aún de espaldas._

-¿Impaciente?

 _Aumentó la intensidad del agua en la ducha para que nos alcanzara y poniéndola aún más caliente o eso pensaba yo al notarla caer fruto de mi excitación, no tardó mucho más en girarme la cara hacia él para empezar a besarme, pidiéndome que me inclinara y susurrarme después._

-Agárrate fuerte Katherine

 _No lo dudé y apreté fuerte el pomo de la ducha cuando le sentí dentro de mí, a pesar que sus manos me sujetaban no podía evitar temblar en sus brazos, le sentía cada vez más profundo, de nuevo cuando más cerca estaba salió de mi interior pero antes de poder quejarme me había dado la vuelta para volver a introducirse, ayudándose de la pared para apoyarme y de mis piernas alrededor de él, notaba como él tampoco aguantaría mucho más, y metiendo su mano entre nuestros cuerpos buscando mi clítoris y mordiendo mi pezón me hizo venirme, gritar, me hizo sentirme suya._

 **POV CASTLE.**

 _Le ofrecí el albornoz al salir de la ducha después de nuestra particular forma de asearnos, se veía preciosa y me quedé embobado mirándola, hasta que la escuché reír._

-¿Puedo tomarlo como un sí?

-Dalo por hecho.

-¿Has estado alguna vez?

-No… realmente nunca salí del país, bueno salí en mi intercambio a Rusia en la universidad.

-Rusia.

 _Se quedó sin saber a qué venía mi mirada después de decirme en ruso que me deseaba hasta que mi amigo del sur le sirvió como respuesta. Pero más sorprendida la dejó mi respuesta al decirle que yo también la deseaba._

-¿Sabes ruso?

-Cariño mi empresa es internacional sé dominar perfectamente cuatro idiomas, ruso, francés, español, italiano y me defiendo con el árabe, dejando a un lado obviamente el inglés.

-Vaya…

-Y ahora señorita ¿qué acaba de decirme hace unos instantes en ruso?

-Nada.

-¿No?

 _Volví a besarla pero esta vez sin buscar terminar como hace unos instantes, quería disfrutar de oírla reír así que me abalancé sobre ella en la cama haciéndole cosquillas, y podría haber seguido el momento si mi móvil no me hubiera interrumpido._

-No lo cojas, quédate aquí.

-Dos minutos, te lo prometo.

-Está bien.

 _Decidí encerrarme en el despacho aunque conociendo a Kate no me extrañaría que descolgase el teléfono de la habitación para enterarse de la conversación, por eso decidí anular la señal de bluetooth._

-Al habla Castle.

-…

-¿Sí, hay alguien?

-¿Richard?

-¿Turner?

-Debes venir al Presbyterian, se trata de tu padre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! LAMENTO LA ESPERA PERO HE ESTADO DE EXÁMENES Y ME HA RESULTADO IMPOSIBLE ADELANTAR, ESPERO QUE LA ESCENA ENTRE AMBOS OS ENCANTE Y SI QUERÉIS MÁS YA SABÉIS DEJAD VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**


	16. CAPÍTULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15- 180 mins.**

 **POV**

 _Llevé mi mano hasta mis labios sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta, que en menos de un minuto se borró, al verle entrar desencajado, vistiéndose._

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo irme, quédate si quieres.

-¿Qué? – _no lo dudé, le agarré del brazo esperando una respuesta-_ Dijiste que no más mentiras.

-Voy al Presbiteryan no sé qué ha ocurrido y ahora ¿te importa soltarme?

-Voy contigo.

 _Empecé a vestirme corriendo, buscando mi camisa o algo con lo que taparme, no encontraba nada, joder, dónde cojones estaba, se dirigió al armario dónde guardaba toda la ropa que me había comprado y cogió unos vaqueros una sudadera y zapatillas y me sacó a rastras de la habitación hasta el garaje._

-Vístete aquí, no tenemos tiempo que esperar.

 _No supe cómo sacarle las palabras desde esa última frase, notaba su tensión, su preocupación y se transmitía en su modo de conducir._

 _-_ Por favor, vas a matarnos.- _Le hizo recapacitar, dejó el coche a un lado de la carretera, junto a la puerta del hospital, mientras respiraba de forma incontrolada e hice lo primero que pensé, besarle._

-No sé qué voy a encontrarme cuando entre pero al salir quiero encontrarte a ti, te voy a necesitar Katherine.

-Estaré ahí, siempre.

 _Me devolvió el beso y ahora me encontraba aquí preguntándome qué cojones podía haber sucedido para que Richard llevase cerca de dos horas dentro de la sala, al parecer se trataba del señor Alexander, empecé a pensar, a dejar relucir mis dotes de detective, busqué imágenes en internet, viendo el aspecto del empresario, empezando a atar cabos, minúsculos detalles que no aprecias, que no distingues, pero que marcan el destino, el camino del que piensas intocable._

 ** _POV CASTLE_**

-Busco a Alexander Castle, soy su hijo.

-Señor Castle, soy el doctor Zeeman, acompáñeme le llevaré junto a su padre.

 _La imagen que encontré me llevó a años atrás cuando era mi madre quien ocupaba una de esas camillas, sentí como mi cuerpo se tambaleaba, nunca creí decir esto pero me afectó demasiado la imagen de mi padre postrado en esa camilla, sin ser ese hombre altivo, seguro y…fuerte._

-Su padre ha sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria, ahora mismo se encuentra sedado, hemos hecho análisis y pruebas y hemos detectado una anomalía.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Al parecer su padre es conocedor de esta noticia desde hace meses, su padre presenta un tumor en la parte posterior del cerebro, no se ha dejado ver pero ahora ha empezado a atacar al sistema respiratorio.

-¿Tiene…solución?

-No sabemos lo que encontraremos si su padre decide aceptar la cirugía, pero no dude que disponemos del mejor personal que puede imaginar, no es el primer caso que solucionamos, pero cada uno es distinto.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades tiene?

-Es pronto para hablar de ello, es necesario realizar una serie de pruebas.

-¿Cuándo podré hablar con él?

-Dentro de una hora comenzará a despertar de la sedación, le dejo a solas, está monitorizado con cualquier anomalía acudiremos, no se preocupe.

 _Los primeros quince minutos me mantuve mirando a través de la ventana que daba hacia el exterior desviando mi mirada instantes si quiera para revisarle a través del reflejo, pasada la media hora ya pude girarme y observar su pecho subir y bajar sintiendo la necesidad de sentarme a su lado y transmitirle las fuerzas necesarias y no pude evitarlo por más tiempo, acerqué una silla a su lado, empecé a observarle creo que en mis casi treinta años aún no lo había hecho, aunque ahora quizás era demasiado tarde pues se le veía deteriorado, pero tal y como decía madre, no hay belleza superior a la de un Castle, y quitando el color de mi cabello era igual a mi progenitor con su edad._

 _Sorprendentemente no era incómodo el silencio que se instauró en la habitación, pero deseaba hablar creo que si hace unos días me preguntaran si quería escucharle me habría reído sin dudarlo, y ahora deseaba verle abrir los ojos, volver a escuchar sus gritos regañándome._

-No te rías tanto que aún tengo fuerzas muchacho.

-Padre…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sufriste una parada cardiorrespiratoria, ¿por qué lo ocultaste?

-Para qué ya he causado varios problemas ¿no?

-¿Por eso me dejaste la empresa?

-No hay nadie mejor que tú para ocupar mi lugar.

-Sí…tú, vas a salir de esto, sólo debes dejar que te operen, aún hay tiempo lo sabes.

-Operarme, cuatro meses de Quimio, para aguantar más tiempo sufriendo, no.

-Piénsalo, por favor.

-Richard tú mejor que nadie sabes los efectos que tiene la quimio, cómo te alarga la vida y el sufrimiento, para acabar muriendo.

-Al menos inténtalo, lucha, por mí, sé que no he sido el mejor de los hijos pero inténtalo papá.

 _Quizás fue la mirada desesperada de su hijo, que reflejaba a la perfección a su madre o tal vez fuera que después de casi quince años volviera a escuchar a Richard llamarle papá, pero no pudo decirle que no ._

-Está bien… Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué?

-Ella está en París, se ha criado en un orfanato, aunque no lo creas he estado pendiente de ella, incluso más de una vez pensé traerla a casa pero qué iba a decirle.

-Pienso enseñarle su vida, dejar que ella decida por una vez.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido, no la dejes escapar Richard.

-Ella siempre está en mí.

-Me refiero a la chica, te hace bien hijo, no la pierdas como hice yo con tu madre.

-Nunca dejó de amarte, puedes estar seguro de eso.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero es hora de hacer unas pruebas a su padre, en una hora le traeremos de vuelta y ustedes decidirán si empezar el tratamiento.

 _Cuando salí de la habitación, una sonrisa llenó mi cara, ahí estaba ella incómoda buscando que la pobre secretaria le diera algo de información, se veía preocupada, y yo no podía estar más agradecido por haberla encontrado, por tenerla junto a mi, y sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar que ella merece más que toda esta miseria, pero cuando llegue ese día será ella quien lo decida, porque sé que llegará hasta entonces aprovecharé cada segundo._

-Hey…

 _En menos de un segundo la tenía en mis brazos, rodeándome con fuerza y sólo entonces me permití aflojar, destensarme, sacar todo lo que había retenido en estas horas de espera._

-¿Vamos a por un café?

-¿Tu padre?

-Están revisándolo, podemos ir sin problema.

 **POV KATE**

 _Entramos en la sala de espera tras pedirnos un café cada uno, se había instalado un silencio, que él agradecía por mi parte pero que a cada segundo le ahoga, le consume._

-Un tumor.

 _No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, intentaba sacar las palabras, para confortarle pero no era capaz, abría y cerraba mis labios, buscando sin encontrarlas._

 _Podía ver en él a ese niño que hace unos años le comunicaron la enfermedad de su madre._

-Lo sabía desde que se presentó en casa con tus papeles, se muere Kate… y lo único que puedo hacer es alargarle la vida con dolor, quimio y una operación que ni siquiera sabemos si saldrá bien.

 _Me acerqué a él, girando su rostro hacia el mío, buscando sus ojos, azules, cristalinos._

-Es un Castle, es fuerte, no puedo prometerte si conseguirá salir de esto pero luchará con todas sus fuerzas y medios, tú eres su mayor motivo para vivir, demuéstraselo.

 _No dudé en acortar las distancias en un beso lleno de promesa, a diferencia a los anteriores, este era puro, el más sincero queriéndonos demostrar todo sin decir una palabra, sin alzar la voz._

-Ve a casa, necesitas descansar mañana empiezas de nuevo en comisaría, yo pasaré la noche aquí hasta que sepa algo más.

-No… estoy bien, me quedo contigo.

-En cuanto estés cansada irás a mi apartamento, y no hay otra opción.

-Está bien, te espero aquí.

-Entra, quiero que estés ahí.

-Siempre.

 **POV RICK**

 _Para cuando volvimos a entrar en la habitación el doctor ya se encontraba dentro, aunque mi padre no se encontraba ahí y comencé a inquietarme, a buscar con la mirada._

-Tranquilo, su padre aún está siendo revisado, quería hablar con usted antes de hacerle pasar. _-Se quedó mirando a Katherine, buscando afirmación, para seguir hablando._

-Puede hablar con tranquilidad.

-Es necesario tomar una decisión lo más rápido posible mañana mismo podemos tener a primera hora preparado un quirófano, debe convencer a su padre, seré sincero si su padre no recibe tratamiento no creo que pase de los cuatro meses, en estos casos lo mejor es ayuda sicológica o el apoyo de la familia recordarle el motivo de vivir.

-Ya hemos terminado doctor, aquí le dejamos los resultados.

-Señor Castle, debe tomar una decisión.

-Necesito unos días en casa, para asimilar todo esto, cuando…

-Podríamos dejarlo un máximo de tres días, el tiempo es primordial, deberá revisarse diariamente y estar monitorizado con este sensor que posee en el brazo.

-Está bien, ¿puedo ir a casa?

-No puede estar solo en ningún momento.

-Contrataré a alguien.

-Ven a casa, allí estarás acompañado hay gente en todo momento, y podemos llamar al doctor Murphy, él se encargó de madre en todo su proceso.

-He oído hablar de él, prefiere ir junto a su hijo o quedarse aquí.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

 _Desvió su vista hacia Katherine, dándonos a entender que no quería ser una carga para nosotros, antes de poder llevarle la contraria, la mujer que tenía a mi lado me sorprendió una vez más, dejándome sin palabras, pues se acercó hasta la camilla de mi padre y sonreírle._

-Siempre me vendría bien un apoyo contra su hijo, no dude un momento que es todo un placer tenerle junto a nosotros.

 _Mi padre se limitó a asentirle con una tímida sonrisa y pude respirar tranquilo._

-Está bien.

-En unos momentos traeremos sus objetos personales, acercaremos su coche Richard y podrá marcharse junto a su familia.

 _No dudé en acercarme a ella, y besarla tímidamente en la mejilla, para susurrarle después._

-Toma mi teléfono, ahí podrás encontrar el contacto del doctor Murphy ponle en situación, yo ayudaré a mi padre a vestirse, ya sabes, orgullo Castle.

-¿Estás seguro?

-A día de hoy eres una de las pocas personas a las que confiaría mi vida Katherine, no lo dudes.

 **POV KATE**

 _Aún me encontraba sorprendida por su decisión, nos debíamos una conversación, necesito aclarar que tenemos, yo lo tengo claro, lo quiero todo junto a él, prácticamente estos días vivíamos juntos, los pasábamos juntos, quizás todo cambiase cuando se calmaran las cosas pero espero que esa calma nos ayude a soldar nuestra relación, porque yo ya me había entregado al completo._

 _Una sonrisa iluminó mi cara al ver su fondo de pantalla, éramos los dos, la foto que nos tomamos mientras nos bañábamos en su jacuzzi, no quise tentar ni jugar con su confianza pero quería ver cómo me tenía guardada, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había tomado la fotografía de mi contacto, pero encontrar mi nombre junto a un corazón era mucho más de lo que esperaba para un hombre como él._

 _No quise seguir tentando a mi suerte y busqué al doctor Murphy en su agenda, tras tres tonos descolgó la llamada._

-¿Richard?

-No…

-¿Con quién hablo? creí que me llamaba el señor Castle, ¿le ha ocurrido algo?

-No, no. Eh disculpe, soy Katherine Beckett, soy su…novia.

-Ah, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla ¿anticonceptivas, o quizás se encuentra en estado?

-No, no le llamo por mí, se trata del Señor Alexander Castle, Richard me ha pedido que me comunique con usted necesita verle inmediatamente en su apartamento, nosotros llegaremos en unos instantes.

-Allí nos veremos un placer señorita Beckett.

-Sí, un placer.

 _Sin duda ha sido una conversación algo incómoda, será mejor que vuelva dentro junto a Richard._

-No sé si me gusta más haberte oído decir que eres mi novia o cuando casi te atragantas al preguntarte Murphy si estabas embarazada.

 _Estaba apoyado contra la pared y una diminuta sonrisa iluminaba su sombrío rostro, volvía a ser él, poco a poco, con esfuerzo no lo dudo, pero conseguiríamos salir de esto, juntos y yo sólo pude ruborizarme una vez más._

-¿Entonces?

-Dejemos el término novios para los críos de quince años ¿no crees?

-¿Qué somos? Lo siento sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntarte esto, no cuando tu padre está sufriendo, lo siento, será mejor irme a casa.

 _Me cogió del brazo lentamente y mirando alrededor a algún curioso empezó a besarme haciéndome suspirar en sus brazos una vez más._

-¿Puedo ahora llevar a mi mujer a casa?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **LAMENTO UNA VEZ MÁS LA ESPERA PERO ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO CONTRARRESTE ESA ESPERA EN CIERTA MEDIDA!**

 **GRACIAS POR VUESTRAS REVIEWS!**


End file.
